Back to HIGH SCHOOL
by CullenGrrrlforever
Summary: Join the Cullens as they go back to high school in New Hampshire, run from Jacob and the Wolves, save Rosalie from herself and try to keep their soon-to-be child safe from any harm. R&R
1. MOVE

**New School Year means New Drama**

**The first two chapters are exactly the same as the ones on my other profile, 'CullenGrrlForever'. **

**This takes place about four months after everyone left in breaking dawn. Jacob and Bella got in a huge fight because he ripped Ness out of her hands. In this story there will be lots of different things but all the same characters that Stephenie Meyer has. She owns everything but a few characters that I made up. Go twilight! **

It was around five, the sun was slowly rising above the waters at the lake. It was times like these that I knew I chose right when I went with Edward. He was the perfect husband, even if we got into some fights. What couple doesn't have to jump through some hoops?

My love for Jacob just dropped, and now he is always with my baby. My one year old baby. She looked like she was about three and she was as smart as a thirteen year old, even though she still acts like a two year old.

Her growing was slowing and she only grew a inch once a week. Jacob was very unhappy about it and he had broken four table lamps already. She was very smart and she still thought of Jake as a friend and I hoped that stayed that way forever.

I loved how he was always there when she cried, but he never let me in. if she woke up in the middle of the night and was crying, he would barge through the door and run into our room.

I have tried to tell him that he can't just barge in, but he always does the same thing, every single night. Times have been getting stressful these days and it was really pushing my buttons.

Edward was taking my side, and of course so was Rose. Alice didn't really mind his company, but she did like it when he stayed out of the house. He was getting very grouchy now and then. Edward had told me how he hated how people wanted him to stay away, but he couldn't.

Rose had finally broken him and make him cry. She was telling him how Quil could leave Clair alone for a day or two, he should too. The only person who would let Jacob in the house was Esme. Of course Edward and I hated how much she grew each week, and we wanted to slow it even more.

Edward kept talking to Carlisle about fully changing her, but I didn't want her to go through the burning process. Edward had told me she wouldn't feel much for long, maybe two hours at the most.

But it still worried me. I made me think I was putting her at risk, and Jake would not be happy about anything, especially us moving to New Hampshire for another ten or fifteen years. I slowly wrapped my hands around Edward's arm and laid my head on his shoulder.

The whole family was going on a boating and camping trip. The first time I would go on a family trip as a vampire. Jacob had begged to come, but there was no more room on the boat. I had Edward lie to him about that because even after a year of being a vampire, I still can't convincingly lie. I had asked Edward to

" So, did you talk to Carlisle yet? About Ness?" Emmett yelled from the garage. After our camping trip we would be leaving for New Hampshire. Jake still didn't know, and we tried to keep it that way.

Rose was sitting on the couch reading with Ness in her arms. Her blond hair was French braided. She wore a tight navy blue cami, that showed off her figure, and a pair of white pants. My baby didn't know we were leaving, so we kept putting her down for naps when we were packing.

Edward looked towards the garage door and whispered. " yeah. He said we could do it, but we would have to before we got to New Hampshire." he looked kind of sad, his eyes were droopy and he didn't have his smile on his face.

I accidentally opened my shield.

_I love my baby. She is the best thing that could happen to me. And I want her to stay small forever, but I don't want that as much as another baby.._

He smiled at me and I smiled back. How weird was that. Was he like totally making me feel like a whacko on propose?

" I don't think we should change her. Why did you save ten of Bella's eggs if you aren't ever going to use them." Rosalie said with boredom in her voice. She never took her eyes off of Ness and that pleased me. She was the best god mother in the world, and one of the best sisters.

A sharp smell hit the house and Rosalie rolled her eyes. " For the love of god! Can someone please make sure he doesn't come over here anymore? We just got the house to smell like it used to!" she got up and walked up to her room with Renesmee.

His four knocks on the door were loud and for a second I thought Ness would wake up. I opened the door to find a happy joy filled Jacob Black with a huge grin on his face.

" Hey… Jake." I said not really interested. His body shifted uncomfortably as he tried to make his move into the house. I pushed him back out.

" Can I just talk to her?" he asked when I wouldn't let him in. his hands clenching into fists.

" I am sorry, Jake. But she is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her."

His eyes looked at me with disbelief. " Bella, you guys are leaving on Thursday, and you won't even take me. You will be gone for three weeks on a stupid camping trip and I want to see her." a growl started to build in his chest. I could hear breathing behind me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had come to see what was going on. Of course, Edward's presence made me feel more confident.

" Jacob, I would love for you two to hang out. But Bella is right. She needs her rest. She has to be on a boat for four hours tomorrow." Edward said as Rose ran down the stairs without Ness and blocked the stairway to her room. His body started to shake with anger. " Bella, we are soul makes. You can't keep us apart." he tried to say it calmly but growled loudly. His eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself down.

I growled back at him and barred my teeth.

" She isn't even two years old yet! She may be your perfect match, but you might not be hers." I glared at him. " come back another time." I eyed him.

His body was trying to push past me one more time and he knocked me to the floor with the heat of his skin. It felt like I was on fire when I touched him, or like I was just put in the oven. Edward pulled me back into the house without letting me get up first.

Edward then got over in his face and pushed him outside. He locked the door and walked away.

" Are you okay, Love?" he asked as he helped me up and hugged me to his chest.

I loved the way head fit into his neck. Without any notice I could feel Edward humping me.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing, so I knew it had something to do with them. I quickly pushed Edward away and he fell back into the piano. I am so sick of their jokes! Because the weird thing is, they are not funny.

I felt so embarrassed with how I fell on my butt. I ran upstairs at top speed, and sat on my bed. Rose was already in there, her face hovering out the window, watching Jacob leave.

" So…. did he hurt you?" she sounded like a real sister. Ever since Ness, we were getting along perfectly. Probably because I have tons of different options than her. I wish I could share them, give her a chance to be a mother.

" Nah. I just dented the floor."

" Esme is going to be fucking pissed." she started to laugh.

" Um, do you know where Alice is? I need to know what time he is going to come back."

Edward walked in silently towards me. As he got down on his knees he grabbed my hand and kissed them.

" Hey. Sorry about Jasper, He is so stupid sometimes…" I could feel the daggers Rosalie sent Edward's way.

" Go. Away. Pesky. Little. Brother. She needs to spend time with me."

" Bella?" he got up to sit on the bed next to me. " What did the demon girl do to you?"

" Rose is not a demon, and it wasn't even her."

" Did I embarrass you too much? God I am so going to kill Jasper! See all the good he does with his stupid little gift?"

" Don't go blaming other people! This was just about you and Bella not having sex in two weeks!" Rose screamed at him. She really seemed to care about me.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were laughing.

" Two whole weeks bro? you got it bad!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Edward rushed to him and there was a large amount of glass breaking.

Rose started to laugh.

I looked at Rose in the eyes and could help to join in her laughter after he left. Esme started to yell about her broken windows, seeming very upset.

" So, what do you think he is going to get you for your anniversary?" she asked. About five seconds later Alice bust threw the doors with a huge smile on her small pixy face.

" I know what he's getting you!" she said like a five year old. " Everyone at school will be so jealous!" she walked toward my bed and sat down next to me. Her small arms wrapped around me. I hugged her back but her hair kept getting in my eyes. " well, he got you many presents, but I am not slipping."

" So, do you know what is like to have your skin torn?" I shook my head. " Well it is painful. isn't it Rose?" She laughed while Rose had a angry expression on her face. I looked down to see Alice with a small scar on her arm that looked new.

" Rose, come on! It was at least fifteen years ago!" Alice yelled.

" So! You thought it was a funny prank because you didn't know how much it hurt!" she yelled back.

Alice looked at me to explain. " Back then Rose was a big pranker with Emmett and the whole family tried to get her back. So we tore her apart and Emmett was freaking out because he couldn't find her! And then she tried to get us back by taking Edward and taking him apart and throwing him in the river! We couldn't find him for three entire days. " she started to laugh and Rose got up.

" Shut up! God why do you have to be _my _sister? Stupid little Pixie Bitch." she walked out of the room muttering about Alice. Her laughter had completely stopped. She walked out of the room, her heels dragging and her head drooping. I opened my shield to try and find

Edward. He was outside with Esme as they discussed the broken windows.

My head slammed into the headboard, taking a chunk out of the dark wood. Ness was still sleeping and I felt jealous of her. What I wouldn't give to escape into a dream. A perfect dream where I was safe in my own little world, free to do anything and never get in trouble.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and began to breath slowly and think about what would happen in New Hampshire. I could have another baby. That is why Edward had taken them some eggs out before my transformation.

I enjoyed his idea of having another baby, just I wouldn't have to carry it. But I would feel so bad, picking out a human with no family or friends, a human that no one would miss.

Just like Victoria had done, other than Riley. Right then and there I changed my mind. The look on Riley's parents faces was horrendous and made you feel like dying for having an idea like this one.

I felt a stab in my dead, unbeating heart. As if a person who just lost a child. Speaking of my child, she was crying. Screaming bloody murder. I ran to her crib in an eighth of a second to grab her before Jacob could hear and climb through her window. As I looked out the window to find a wolf walking around under a tree.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

As soon as she saw my face she stopped crying. I scooped her into my arms, her fitting perfectly. I smiled at her as she smiled at me.

" Are you okay, Ness?" my finger gently pressed to her nose. She giggled slightly and pressed her hand to my face.

_Hungry_.

I ran downstairs with her and off towards the kitchen. After tasting one finger of frosting, she loved it. She started to eat more and more human food, but she always had to go to the bathroom.

As I fixed her a PB&J sandwich there was a loud pound against the door.

" Jake!" she yelled and ran for the door.

" Ness! Get back here or you will be grounded!" she was back in the kitchen in three flat seconds and sat at my feet.

Again, he knocked. It frightened me that he would break the door and see all of the cardboard boxes holding our stuff.

As I handed her the sandwich, I slid her into her chair so she couldn't get out. " just a second!" I looked her in the eyes so she could see it was serious. " Okay Ness. No matter what, do not say anything. Just eat your sandwich and don't talk. I love you." I quickly kissed her cheek and ran to the door.

As I opened it my face turned to horror. Jake had backup this time. Embry, Quil and Seth were behind him with five werewolves behind them.

" Let me in, or she comes out."

" Jacob, you can't just come to _my_ house and see _my_ baby when she is sleeping!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me.

" Cut the crap, Bella! She is not asleep."

" Go. Home." I said flatly, hearing footsteps behind me.

" I think you didn't hear me. So just _MOVE_." six growls were behind me as Jacob pushed me to let himself in.

" Rose, Get Ness and Take her to her room." I looked back at Jake. " I don't want to do this, but Jacob, so help me I will bite you."

" You would bite your best friend?" he laughed with the accompany of his backup. Seth knew this was serious, his face was just blank with sadness.

" oh, I don't bite my friends, but enemies are fine." I glared at him as cool arms wrapped around me.

" Shhh, Bells, He is not worth it." Edward blew in my ear. Jacob growled loudly.

" What, you don't want me to call her _your _nickname?"

" His emotions are filled with anger and jealousy." Jasper quietly said while laughing. " Pour little puppy never gets the girl." Edward started to laugh with him as Emmett joined in.

I couldn't help but letting out a small giggle. I know that we are supposed to be best friends, and if he hadn't tried to kiss baby girl last month, we still would be.

I looked up at him with my warm golden eyes, hoping to melt his heart. " Please come back tomorrow. I promise I will let you see her." I batted my eyelashes once or twice and he caved. His eyes were looking partially downward.

Edward started to growl as he pulled me behind him. " Just to let you know, she is so good in bed." he then proceeded to slam the door in his face.

" What did the pup imply in his thoughts?" Emmett asked.

" Well, I was getting Lust from him." Jasper quickly brought up.

" Yeah, and he says he loves Ness, but he is picturing Bella naked, with him." Edward said uncomfortably.

Alice ran down the stairs with a concerned look on her face. " We must leave…. Soon. Stupid mutts." and she was up and down the stairs in a blink of an eye with many, many boxes.

" Alice, you know you can just buy new clothes." Emmett started. " The dogs won't do too much damage, and they won't go in your closet."

Her expression changed to anger and her face went blank. I knew that Jacob would get upset with us leaving, but this was insane

"But these are all special. Like Bella's wedding dress. And more stuff. Trust me, when the wolves are done with their mad destruction tomorrow, nothing will be left in this house.." we all stared at her with disbelief . Her face had hurt and sadness in it as she began to whimper. "even my shoe closet. They destroy everything…"

" Come on, Alice." I grabbed the boxes of my many clothes. " they won't trash the place."

" You'll see. We better get things loaded into the moving-boats." she laughed at her made up word.

I smiled back at my pixie sister as we mad our way out to the trucks that would carry our stuff to the many boats.

I still thought it was unnecessary to take four different boats, but every couple gets their own boat to hold their stuff. Of course, they weren't small boats, they were monster boats. They could probably hold over one hundred people in them.

Edward was walking right behind me, more close than normal. " Hun?" I asked swiftly.

" What?"

" Is something wrong? Or are you just really horny?" I could help but let out a small giggle.

" I just can't help but thinking about what would happen if we did change Ness at this age."

" Plus, he is really horny." Emmett burst out from the garage. If it wasn't for him, the house would be very quiet.

" You would be too, if you hadn't had sex in two weeks." he hissed at him. " and to have your brothers controlling your emotions."

We all laughed at him quietly as his hands balled into fist. " Emmett, leave him alone." I reached up to kiss him gently. " Tonight."

His face got eager and he shut up and stopped whining. After the house was empty, we all sat on the floor. Ness was in Edward's arms sleeping as we all discussed how many memories this house had for us.

Esme was very upset at how the wolves were going to deal with things, she loved this house. But she knew we would never be able to come back here, anyways. At least she didn't have to replace the windows. The treaty would be broken, so badly that nothing could fix it.

But, if Ness would stay away from Jacob, just until she fell in love with someone else, she could come back and just be friends with him.

Rose came out with ten boxes, more or less, stacked up in her arms. A sudden panic attack hit my dead heart. Where was my baby? Could Jacob climb through her window to get to her?

" Rose? Where is Ness?" she could hear the panic and she rolled her eyes slightly.

" Don't have a heart-attack. She is with Esme. They are packing up her clothes and most valuable things."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and I felt so much better. " thanks." I quietly said while hugging her.

" For what?" she hugged me back, but let go after a second.

" For helping me keep her away from _him_." I smiled at her as I could hear a tiny giggle from the house. " and from keeping this away from her. She needs to be stronger when she finds out what we did."

Sure, keeping her away from Jacob was hard, he always showed up. But it had to be worth it in the end.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews! **

**~ Sara **


	2. LEAVING

**Bella's POV**

We were sitting on the floor in the living room, having our perfect " how are you feeling" talk.

" Ever since Bella got Ness, I have been craving my own baby. One that looks like me and Emmett and not my darling sister and stupid horny brother." Rosalie looked at Emmett, his surprised look scaring her more. " I feel like I am being thrown into a deep whole of nothingness and I… I can't stop it. She has everything, she can even have another baby! Why couldn't you have saved some of my eggs?" she started to sob as she threw her face into her hands.

" Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel like that." I tried to comfort her, but it was hard. She normally was perfectly strong. " why are you so sad?"

She quickly threw her hand out and put a large hole in the wall. " I am angry." she looked like she was about to cry again, but she made her face look strong again.

" Bella, I would like to know why you have held out on Eddie-boy, here for so long?" Emmett started. Of course, the perfect could not last too long. " you can just see his dick rise in your presence. It is really sad."

I felt really uncomfortable with this. Emmett always had to talk about this. I had won the bet last year, and he had claimed to stop talking about it.

" Emmett…" Edward started. " can't you just shut up about everyone's sex life?"

Alice started to get up, her expression annoyed.

" Alice, where are you going?" Esme asked in her quiet tone.

" I am going to head to the coast. Emmett is really getting on my nerves." she grabbed Jasper as they walked out the door.

" I think we are going to leave too. We want to be on the boat _before_ she wakes up." Edward said getting up gently, trying not to wake Renesmee. I swiftly hopped to my feet, taking hold of Edward's hand.

Everyone started to stand up, getting ready to leave.

" You always ruin family stuff." Rosalie quickly said to the man she loved and smacked him swiftly on the head.

Esme pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. It was so amazing at how in love they were.

I am really going to miss this house. The way everything was before I was changed in this house. I quickly kissed Edwards lips and my daughter's head before running towards the huge moving vans.

We had left Jacob a note explaining how we wouldn't be back for a few years. I had wished him the best and left it on Edward's and my bed. He would surely notice it.

" Sorry babe, but you are going to have to hold her. Rose made sure these things could go faster, right?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked. I hated moving vans. It went slower than my old truck, and now with my vampire abilities, I hate them so much more.

He just nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. I really hated driving without a car seat for Ness, but her father's arms were enough for the time.

His face went down all of a sudden.

" So, who is going to be driving the boat… tonight?" he had an awkward look on his face, the corners of his moth trying to pull up the frown on his face.

" Well, maybe you should try to figure that out." I said in a fancy English accent. We both laughed.

" I bet we could have someone else drive it…" he whispered. I playfully smacked him across the chest, making sure I didn't hit Ness.

" Okay, the hitting is really, really sexy." we both started to laugh until Ness started to stir in his arms.

" Great, now Ness is awake. Thanks." I quickly said to him, my hand falling towards his.

The road kept moving slower and slower as we got to the turn off. It finally dawned on me about the waves.

" Edward… how do we get the boats in the water?" he just laughed.

" Trust me, the boats are the easy part." he looked into my eyes as Ness put her hand on his face.

He just started rocking her to a song. A small smile spread across her face as her lavender eyelids closed slowly.

As we sat in the car waiting for everyone else, there was a small know on my passenger window. Alice.

She had a lifejacket in her hands. I quickly got out of the car, feeling many pairs of human eyes on us. How did I forget a life jacket for Ness? I had an hour and forty minutes to think about stuff and that is the thing I forgot?

Her hand grabbed mine and she held it for minutes before talking. Her fun expression had left and a blank one had taken its place.

" What do you see, Alice? Come on, use your words." I laughed but stopped when she came back.

" The wolves just noticed our absence. And Jacob is running through the house to check every room. But they are starting to break the granite countertops. They are very angry, well except Seth."

" What? They are breaking the countertops? They were my favorite part of the house!" I could feel a rush of anger run over my entire being. They all knew how much we loved that house, and they were throwing it away like it was trash.

" They don't think that we would need them, saying how we don't eat. Paul is having fun." she gritted her teeth.

" Has Jacob found the note, yet?"

Her face went blank again and her eyes just widened. " I didn't think he _could _get that mad."

" Why? What happened?" I quickly stopped breathing, my eyes growing wide.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. Her fingertips just pointed in that direction… as I turned around slowly, I couldn't remember how to act human. It was like I had never done it before.

As soon as I saw those eyes, I freaked out.

_Shit. I really hated those eyes._

_**ClifHanger…. Hahaha. Will update soon. Make sure you review!**_

_**~ Sara**_


	3. BoAtInG

**Okay, So, starting now is all the new stuff. I really hope you like it. **

I stared into the blue eyes of Mike Newton. They were wide, and his mouth was open, forming a off shaped 'O'.

"Bella!" he screamed out pleasantly. I really didn't feel like being pleasant with him, but Alice gave me a warning glance. "You, you look… amazing!"

I honestly didn't think I was that amazing right now. My hair was loosely hanging around my shoulders, probably a mess, and my outfit! I had on a pair of white sweats from Hollister, a pink tank top, and a brown coat with the Eskimo hood, also from Hollister.

Alice hardly ever let me shop by myself, and when I did, it could only be worn when we were alone or, like today, moving.

"Oh... my gosh, Mike.." I laughed a little under my breath as I heard a slight growl from inside the van. I let out a small breath, putting on a fake smile, squinting my eyes like a human would. "Uh, What are you doing here?"

He laughed like he used to when he was completely out of the loop. "Well, as you know, its Summer Vacation, not really sunny here, is it?" he waved his hands around, as if to prove his point. "So I decided to gather up the gang and we would all go boating or something." he hesitated for a minute. " Did you change your number or something?"

My eyes widened slightly, not enough for a human to catch, but the vampires around did.

"Yeah, Mike, look it was really nice to talk to you, but we really have to get going, we have a super long ride." I started, trying to leave.

He tilted his head slightly to the left. "Bella, you can stay and talk to me. Anyways, are… Are you and Cullen still together?" he smiled, his stained teeth showing.

"Mike, I just got married to him, not even a year ago." I started chewing on my lip and fidgeting, trying to look like I used to.

His smile fell instantly, and a scowl took over his face. "Cullen." he spat.

Edward's arm was around my shoulder in less than five seconds, and I felt my hot little daughter on his back, her hand on my shoulder.

Edward looked amazing, like always. He has on a pair of dark denim jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt, and his grey jacket he wore when I first met him.

"Mike, nice to see you on such a nice day." he said in an unappealing voice.

Mike suddenly looked around in the air, as if to show Edward that in fact it was a horrible day.

"Who's kid?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrow, all hope in his face gone.

I didn't blame Mike, I mean, sure, he was popular and stuff, and he thought he was all that. So when a girl he really wants, doesn't want him, I could see how he wouldn't get it. But, when a married woman has a kid with her husband, im pretty sure that you are not going to get with her.

I moved slightly away from Edward, turned my body, and reached out for my daughter. The minute I had her in my arms, I knew she was safe, like nothing could hurt her.

"She's mine, Mike. Now, I'm pretty sure you weren't saying that in an approving tone, and I really don't want to be all adultish right now, but this is my baby, so use a different tone." I said every word with more and more venom in my mouth.

Mike's eyes widened in fright, and a smirk appeared on Edward's lips, a small chuckle escaping them.

"Y-y-yoouuu…. You have a _baby_?" he stuttered… I just nodded. "With… Cullen?" he scratched his head lightly, as if trying to get this. His mouth opened again, but no words came out.

I growled slightly as I moved toward Edward, rolling my eyes slightly. " Yes. She is mine. And his. The whole honeymoon thing was very…. Well, you know." I laughed slightly, raising my eyebrow.

Edward looked at me and his lips were suddenly on mine for two short seconds. " Bella, we better get going. You know how long it takes to get to the camping area." his eyes shifted to Mike as he glared.

He grabbed Renesmee out of my arms and started to walk back to the truck.

Suddenly, Alice was in his spot, a smile on her face. Her hair was spiked in it's normal hair style. Her clothes were more down to earth than normal.

She had on a pair of artificially faded skinny jeans, a navy blue camisole with a small white eagle in the bottom corner, and a tight dark brown leather jacket, with white heals.

" Sorry, he is in a bad mood." Alice started. " Again…"

" Yeah, was he in it his whole life?" he started to laugh, but stopped instantly.

Crying was emerging from the truck and my motherly instincts kicked in. I held up one finger walked around to the other side of the truck. She looked into my eyes and smiled, but she wasn't satisfied.

" What's wrong with her, Edward?" Alice quickly asked with Mike slowly approaching.

"Probably just hungry…" he smiled at me with pleading eyes.

" Well, get her a bottle." I quickly turned around to look Mike in the eyes. " Nice to see you Mike, but the rest of my family is here." I quickly smiled at him as the other trucks pulled towards ours. I started walking back to where we were previously.

" Bella, Tyler was right about you. You look totally beautiful."

This is weird. My husband is right behind me and can hear all of this easily, plus he can hear his thoughts.

" Thanks." I quickly turned around and smashed into a smiling Emmett.

" Come on, Bells. Talk to the boy, you got to. He hasn't seen you since…." Emmett turned toward Mike. " When did you see her last?"

Muffled laughter was coming from behind, even Ness was laughing.

As Mike glared back at Emmett, his eyes shifted back and forth. " The wedding…" he barely even said anything, but he had said it.

" Oh Yeah, but you should have been there when Nessie was Born. I mean, wow. Lots of screaming." Mike's eyes popped out of his head, Edward hissed and Emmett laughed until it wasn't funny. " Dude, I am just kidding. I wasn't even allowed in the delivery room." Mike started to breath again.

Rose came to stand behind Emmett and she lightly smacked him on the back to get his attention. " Come on, we have to get going.." she quickly brought her lips to his, but released them just as fast. " Love you…"

" You too."

Mike turned around and started heading back to the group of starring people. After finally looking at everyone, my eyes landed on Angela. Her hand was locked with Eric's. _ERIC_? I let it go and waved slightly to them, Angela the only one waving back. I turned around to face my family, smirks on all of their faces except Rose who looked sad.

I gave her a look, asking her if she was okay, and she just nodded, so I looked out to the ocean.

As I looked out to the waves, the cool mist hit my face and I breathed in the salty air. After today, we would never be returning to Washington. This was my home and it was hard to let go of it, but I knew the time would come. It was almost like when I was moving from Phoenix five years ago.

A cool hand grasped mine, a light heat on my back again. Ness was still pretty warm, but as she aged, her skin got cooler and cooler.

Tiny little arms wrapped around my neck as Edward came around, showing his perfect face.

"I really hate him, you know?"

" yeah, remember that time you almost killed him?"

" Good times, good times." he said before kissing me. His lips were slowly moving on mine, but growing with passion.

" Well, if you too are done swapping venom, the boats are ready." Emmett said with a laugh.

" Again, they aren't _boats_, Emmett." Alice came out of nowhere, her eyes black with thirst, her arm hanging on to Jasper. Somehow, Emmett's comment had upset her.

" Yeah, they even have a bed…" Rose quietly said. " How is Ness?"

" Good." I answered quietly. " I think she is not going back to sleep tonight, though."

"Well, we could take her for the night, if you want." she suggested.

"Thanks Rose, but I think we are gonna keep her, just so things don't get out of hand." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to show her that I wasn't trying to upset her.

Rose had many things showing in her eyes, but most of all…..

…._envy _

**EPOV**

_God. Bella is so hot, but I thought having a kid made you ugly… well whatever. I wonder what she would be like in bed… probably _very_ good._

The thoughts coming from Mike Newton were driving me insane. After he walked away, he started to picture Bells naked. I growled slightly and put Ness on Bella's back and grabbing her hand.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at my growl, wondering why I was so upset.

I turned to Bella, wanting to kiss her so bad, but as Renesmee climbed onto her back, all thoughts were gone.

" I really hate him, you know?"

" Yeah, remember that time you almost killed him?" she let out a small giggle. I had been so close, but I hadn't hunted in a month and a half, so if I killed him and spilled the blood, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Bella had convinced me not to do it.

" Good, times, good times." I pulled her lips to mine, showing everyone that she is _mine_.

Emmett cleared his throat, " well if you two are done swapping venom, the boats are ready." he started to laugh.

Alice started to growl as she walked out from behind the truck, hanging on to Jasper.

" Again, they aren't _boats_, Emmett."

" Yeah, they even have a bed…" Rosalie's comment grew awkward quickly. " How is Ness?"

" Good, I think she won't be going back to sleep tonight, though." Bella quickly swept her hair.

"Well, we could take her for the night, if you want." she suggested, completely wanting to play house with Ness.

"Thanks Rose, but I think we are gonna keep her, just so things don't get out of hand." Bella shrugged her shoulders, as a gesture to show her appreciation .

_Why can't I have my family like her. It sucks that she gets it all. Maybe I could take Nessie on a vacation without Bella, and she could be _my_ baby for a few weeks. _Rose thoughts invaded mine.

" Well, we better get movin-" Alice started. My surroundings became invisible as a vision from Alice moved my way. Jacob was figuring out where we went. He was renting a boat and trying to following our scents, but the wind and water were over powering it..

I gasped along with Alice. " No matter what we do, he is going to try to follow us." Alice quickly started.

"I won't let him. I am going to kill him before that happens." I turned back to Bella, pulling her and my daughter into an embrace. "I swear, I will never let him near either of you again." I pulled back and saw her smiling at me.

"You're the best husband I could ask for. I love you." she grabbed my hand and we walked over towards the boats, leaving our life here for good.

After loading everything on the boats, or as Alice calls them, yachts, we were moving quickly through the water, on our way to Alaska.

The plan was to stay there for about three days, and then fly over to New Hampshire on our privet jets.

Bella was in the bedroom, trying to put Ness down for a nap. Every five minutes, Bella would come back upstairs, only for our daughter to wake up, and start crying. Maybe, having her sleep for the past few days wasn't such a good idea.

I spotted movement on my right, so I looked over to see my beautiful Bella standing with my sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Won't it be nice when she doesn't have to sleep anymore." Bella said, laughing a little bit. I could see right through her. Saying those words killed her, she didn't want to change our baby, but she wanted a baby, one that was small and would always need her.

"Bella…" I paused, not sure what to say. " We don't have to change her. We have your eggs, and I'm pretty sure that one little human wouldn't be that bad."

She sniffed, a human response to crying. "I know, and maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but, that child would grow up too. Its not like that baby will stay one forever, and what if it's a boy? If it bite that woman that we use… I just don't know what we would do."

I waved her over, and she was next to me in an instant. " Bella, If you don't want to change her, we won't. we can have one baby, maybe change him or something, and if it bite the carrier, than we would deal with it, like we always do." I said carefully.

I looked into her dark gold eyes. She tilted her head to the side, a small smile playing on her almost white lips.

"How is it that you always make me feel better?" she questioned.

"I have no clue, but I do know, that it is _my job _to keep you happy." I said lightly as I leaned in to kiss her.

It was small, and I didn't escalated it because our daughter was in Bella's arms, but I loved it. The minute my lips touched hers, I could see every thought she was thinking, burn in front of my closed lids. Most of it was three words I loved, in different fonts and colors, dancing behind my eyelids.

"I Love You Too." I said as soon as I pulled away, and she showed her brilliant smile.

**I know that all of the chapters have been super short, but I promise that in the future they will be way longer, until school starts again, then I will try to keep them long but I might not update all the time. **

**I also just want to say, as I've been working on chapter four, I find while on the boat, I have no clue what should happen, so I find it very boring. I tried to get over that quickly, but it kinda goes on for a while. **

**Once I finished with that, all of these great details started flowing into my head and it was like I was instantly back. I have no clue to whether it was because I knew Edward was driving and they couldn't really do anything, or just the fact that I have never been on a yacht. I should probably go on one of those one day, maybe get a boyfriend that has one. **

**But anyways, I hope you liked it, and the next chapter too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, It makes my day.**

**~ Sara**


	4. New Home

_**KK. Here is chapter four, hope you like it.**_

_**BPOV**_

_We had been on this yacht for about four hours, and I was seriously getting sick of it. We were moving at the same pace, about 70 mph, which wasn't that fast. _

_Ness was finally asleep, so Edward was in my priorities right now. _

_He was still driving the boat, but not moving at all. As I walked up the stairs slowly, I could see his easy go form. _

_The light blue chairs were on the other side, facing him. About to walk over to them, I paused to take in his beauty. His hair was all messed up, mostly from him putting his hands through it, and he had taken off his jacket, so his muscles were easily seen. _

_While looking at him, I realized, this is the guy I married, he chose me. And I had to of been the luckiest girl in the world. _

_I started walking again, moving slowly toward him, humming my song to him, soon adding lyrics._

"'_Cause I'm your lady'_

'_And you are my man'_

'_Whenever you reach for me'_

'_I'll do all that I can…'"_

_He chuckled slightly. "You really must love Celine Dion…"_

_I ran quickly over to him, rapping my arms around his neck and placing small kisses there. _

"_She is a classic."_

"_Well, you sure do love the classics. You know, I went to one of her concerts." he smiled at me. _

"_No way! I heard those are supposed to be epic." of course, I was pretty sure he had been to many concerts of very famous people, probably met them too. I soon remembered why I came up here. "Edward, who called you earlier?"_

_He looked at me, pausing for a second. "The first time was Alice, the second time was Carlisle…"_

"_Tell me the good news first." I unwrapped my arms, moving around to face him._

"_Well, there is bad news and then stuff about Ness or the new baby, and I don't know if you'll the second one, so I'll start off with Alice…. Jacob has a feeling of where we're going, but he doesn't know exactly where, so we have to take a longer trail the cuts off and Alice is positive we loose him there."_

"_And…" I shut my eyes. "What about the baby, Ness?"_

"_So Carlisle think he found something out. If you do decide to go through with having this baby, we think that if we inject it with small amounts of venom, it will slow the growing process to be slower than a human baby, but there is one thing." he paused for a whole minute before I waved my hands in the air, telling him to continue. _

"_It would have to be a boy, mostly because the males are all venomous, and small injections won't completely turn him, but it will slow things. And when the time is right, we change him completely." he said everything slowly, just to make sure that I was getting all of this._

"_What if we have a girl?" I questioned, fear ranging in my voice. " A human life would have been wasted, and every time I looked at that child I would think that a human life was gone and it was all my fault." _

_He just looked at me with a pained expression on his face that soon turned into a smile. I adjusted my gaze to his chest, avoiding his black eyes._

"_Bella, you haven't killed a single human, I really don't think you need to worry about one, especially when it gets you a child, and whether or not it will stay a baby doesn't really matter, and just remember, we can make sure she doesn't feel anything during the birth, and we know what to expect." _

_I moved my eyes back up to his, holding my gaze with his. I reached my hand out to gently cup his cheek, my thumb lightly tracing over the bruise like shading under his eyes. "Edward, you need to hunt. Its been over a week and a half, I bet we could just stop for a minute, you could probably just find a shark or something."_

_He laughed gently, grabbing my hand and removing it from his face, yet still keeping his hold. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what should I do with you? It would take far too long for me to find a shark, and I probably wouldn't be able to finish it. Don't worry, I can hunt when we get there." he chuckled silently, returning his attention to the water. _

"_Just trying to help." I said as I walked around him towards the blue chairs. " You know, I really can't wait 'til we get to go to school. It should be so much fun." I clasped my hands together. _

"_Yes, a bunch of stupid hormonal teenagers just trying to get into your pants. Fun." he said sarcastically, looking at me with an upset expression. _

"_Look, Mr. 'I'm not happy about my wife's happiness', you are the only one getting into my pants, and its not like I'm going to lead them on or anything, I'll stay away from them. I just want to go back to high school, that's all." I turned my head to the left with a single laugh, trying to let him see that his bad mood was getting to me. _

_Its not like I ask for too much, and I really don't want to sound like one of those girls that is all sad and stuff because their boyfriends aren't paying attention to them, but he just hasn't been. His bad moods are literally almost everyday, mostly anytime you bring up Jacob, he gets all pissy. _

_Now, I love this man, and I would never do anything to try and hurt him, but this is one of the reasons I have been holding out on him. I was thinking, that maybe if he wanted a prize or something, sex, then he would be good and not get angry for little things. But we also had to practice at not jumping each other whenever we wanted for school reasons. _

_Of course, I am starting to see that this might be the reason he is getting frustrated easily. Half of it isn't my fault though. I mean, if he would just through me on the bed, tear my clothes off, and fuck me until I couldn't move, I would be a happy girl. But he always wants me to make the first move. _

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Your completely right, I'm being an asshole, and its not your fault at all. I've just been on edge from Jacob and everything. I promise I'll be better from now on, we will never see him again, and we won't go back to Forks, ever again." he smiled at me, his eyes lightening just the slightest. _

"_Edward, it is my fault. If I would have maybe caved a last week, then maybe you wouldn't be so jumpy. Everyone can tell that your sexually frustrated, and I promise that tonight I will take care of it. I'm sorry, and I love you so much, I'll do anything to help you."_

_In less than a second, I was by his side again, my arms around his neck. He put his free hand on my waist, while his lips slowly crashed into mine. Instantly, I felts sparks of electricity and heat, like I was being burned._

_It was in a good way though, not too hot, but not too cold, as if the perfect temperature. Every now and then, as I would hear a honk from the other yachts, I swear it felt like my heart was beating again. _

_Of course I knew this was not true, and grew saddened to know that Edward could never know when I got excised, scared, or happy again without looking at my face or body movements. _

_He pulled away, sadly, leaving my lips feeling cold and lonely._

"_Bella, sure, we haven't had sex in a while, but if you want to wait for a while, try and test your limit, which I'm pretty sure is good enough for school now, by all mean, do it." he flashed his crooked smile, also making myself smile._

"_Hmm, I really don't know if I've went long enough to test for school… we'll just have to see." I said with a laugh._

_He started laughing along with me, but soon stopped. "Wait, you were_ joking, right?"

I laughed again, bringing his lips to mine once again. " Of course I was." I said once I released him. "So, how much longer do we have?" I asked, looking over to the boat behind us and slightly to the right.

"Forty minutes and fifty three seconds!" Alice said lightly, yet I heard her perfectly. 

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!" 

I looked over to my husband with a grin on my face. "What should we do for that period of time?" I asked him, using my stupid British accent again.

* THE NEXT DAY*

After finally arriving at the house in Alaska, we started unpacking. Turned out, the closets were actually normal sized walk-in-closets. 

So we unpacked our clothes, and made our beds, which Edward and myself messed up a few minutes later anyways. 

Once done with that, Edward gave me a tour of the house. It was gorgeous, almost an exact replica of the one in Forks, except better. 

The minute I stepped inside, I smelt something like brown sugar. It was amazing. The walls were all brilliantly white, but decorated with tons of pictures of the family, myself included. 

As I walked into the family room, the need to jump on the pure white sofa overwhelmed me like I were a little kid. I loved the feeling, but it also felt wrong. So I settled on sitting on it, running my fingers over the white throw that was draped over the edge of the left side. 

The fireplace had stone set around it, in an amazing pattern. The red flames colored the stones to make them look like they had feeling, some sad for not enough heat, others dying in it, and some just right. 

As I looked around, I saw a _huge_ T.V. hanging on the wall, two matching chairs for the couch, and a small loveseat in the far corner.

There was a walkway on the other side of the fireplace, leading to a kitchen. Tan countertops were everywhere, with stainless steel appliances, and everything was spotless. I was in love. 

Edward then guided me to the steps. I had already been up once to unload everything into our bedroom, but I never really got the full effect. 

After two flights of steps that we took slowly, looking at all the pictures of weddings, going in a pattern. First Carlisle and Esme's, the Emmett and Rose's, then Jasper and Alice's, and finally Edward's and Mine. They each repeated while in different positions and angles, some in black and white, others completely photo shopped to blur out the background. 

It was completely beautiful.

Once we got to the top, I saw more stairs starting on the other side of me. Edward pointed me to the left, showing me which different rooms there were. 

First, there was a bathroom. It was smaller for the Cullen collection, but it matched everything. Next, was Emmett's and Rose's room. We decided not to open the door, to give them the privacy we would want. 

Edward then told me that the next door was a guest bedroom, mostly because no one wanted their room to be next to Em's and Rose's. 

We turned around, heading to the other side. I soon noticed, it was another kitchen. Almost exactly like the first, except the tile on the floor was dark hardwood flooring, and the counters were more of a darker tan.

"Umm… why are there two kitchens? Especially when you guys don't eat?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, let me remind you, you don't eat either. And don't you just love the feeling of having a nice kitchen, we love it so much, we have three." he chuckled a little. 

"Three?" I swear my eyes would have popped out of my head if they could. 

I mean, seriously. We didn't eat, even Renesmee was starting to hate human food. I didn't blame her, I mean, that stuff is horrible. But still, there are hungry people out there, and I bet they would love one of the many kitchens the Cullens had. 

I didn't even have to go fully into the kitchen to see it all, so I just kept walking, making my way up the stairs. 

As I looked at the pictures again, I saw more of Edward, Renesmee, and myself. It was like this whole wall was dedicated to our family. I now know why we had had so many family photography sessions. 

Once on the third story, I took an automatic left, leading to the hallway that contained out bedroom. 

As I closed in towards the white door, I felt my skin tingle. I loved entering this room. We had decided for our new house, we would get new everything.

We had gotten a pure white feather comforter with a blood red dobra that slid over it. It had black flowers in the bottom left hand corner, that matched the bed frame we had just bought. It was just like the one Edward had bought for us before we got married. 

The door on the right of the hallway was huge. It had a red shower curtain that matched the bedspread, with a matching rug, and apple cinnamon soap. It also had a door that lead to our bedroom.

The third door in the hallway lead to Renesmee's room. It contained everything in blue and purple. 

She was the most spoiled baby ever. I made me really jealous sometimes to think that she got everything she wanted in her childhood, without even asking for it. But I still loved her.

"Alice and Jasper's room is upstairs, and Carlisle and Esme's is on the other side of the stairs. We don't really need to see them if you don't want to." he said slowly.

"Sure, but I really want to go change my clothes, then we can go hunting." I smiled slightly at him, turning my back to him and walking into our bedroom. 

For the first time, I noticed all the unlit candles in the room. It could cause a very romantic night. 

Leaving that thought behind, I walked around the corner and into the bathroom, arriving at my closet.

Once I grabbed a pair of black skinny's, a long and baggy sweater, and a nice scarf, I jumped out the window and ran towards the scent of a bear. 

**Okay, so in the next chapter, I plan to skip ahead a few weeks, to when school starts. If you would like your name to be in there, please leave a comment with your name. you can describe yourself, or I could do it in my head. **

**Please review, I love little messages to know spending my time like this isn't wasted. **

**~Sara Ann**


	5. What did she Do?

**I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, because I would be all famous and know all the twilight people, but sadly, I don't. oh well, I guess my life's as good as it can get right now. **

**And people, seriously! I like reviews. It makes me feel all giddy and stuff, but it completely sucks that I've only gotten one. Are people just like, not reading this? It is that boring that people quit after reading the first sentence, or just completely skip over when looking for a story? If it is, comment, I'll try better. Or I'll just completely quit. Whichever comes first. Anyways, comment!**

**Also, I messed up last night, and the house I described is the one in New Hampshire, so just remember things like that.**

**THREE WEEKS LATER. **

**BPOV**

Things had been way less dramatic since we left Alaska. Alice had told us, Jacob had given up last week, and went back to Forks, but he was searching everywhere.

It had please everyone, including Renesmee, to know that we were away from him and he couldn't hurt us anymore.

Okay, he never actually hurt us too bad, but when Renesmee was away from him, he was irritable and never listened, and he actually did hurt me sometimes.

At the moment, I was sitting on the couch reading one of the books I had found sitting on the bookshelf. It was starting to become pointless, but I honestly didn't care, it passed the time.

Edward was about to get back from hunting with the guys, and I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. For some strange reason, I got anxious when away from him. Everyone said it was because we loved each other so much, even Edward.

We had about a minute and twenty one seconds 'til one of our big emotional family talks. Afterwards, we, being Edward, Renesmee and me, were going on a drive.

Seeming as how Edward and I wouldn't see her for six and a half hours every day starting tomorrow, it seemed like a reasonable thing to do.

I was laying on the couch with my knees drawn up, my book resting on my legs.

Ness was playing peek a boo, and each time I caught her,

I small a small movement behind my book, so I tilted it down to where I could see my daughter sticking her eyes just above the pages.

I through the book down on the coffee table, my eyes landing on Ness. She was so cute, playing hide and seek with me.

Her bronze hair was bouncing each time he went down to hide again, just like a little kid would do with her best friend.

"Mommy…" she said between giggles.

"What's up buttercup?" I smiled at her cuteness.

"When are you guys going to change me?" she wore a huge smile on her face once she came back up, but her hands covered her eyes.

As she giggled even more, her hands moved away, showing her brown orbs.

"Why would you even ask that?" I questioned a little too harshly for my daughter. Did she want to be changed?

Sure she would be cute forever, but having a baby brother or sister would be good for her. I blinked, keeping my eyes closed for a second before opening them, shaking it off, and looking back at my daughter.

She wore a small frown on her rosy lips. They parted slightly, then closed, as if she didn't want to say anything anymore.

"I'm sorry baby, I just.. Do you want to be changed?" I asked politer and quieter, running my hand up and down her small arm.

A smile instantly lit up her face again, but she wasn't giggling anymore.

"I do." she said proudly, nodding her head once.

I laughed slightly at her action. A cute baby was acting like an teenager almost.

"Would you tell me the reason for it?" I asked her, trying to pry details.

" Well, I've noticed that you and daddy want another baby, and I've heard about your eggs and stuff, and sure, I would wuv another brother or sister, but, then it would take my spot as the baby, and I don't really want to grow up…" she paused for a second, avoiding eye contact with me.

I could instantly tell that Rosalie had been here, and told my daughter about changing. She was good, but the minute she moved her eyes slightly to the side, I could tell. That was a Rose move, and she hadn't been doing it, just probably so I wouldn't notice.

I tired to relax all the muscles in my face, but it really wasn't working. She was acting mature, or at least trying. Every now and then, she would trip on her words.

I suddenly heard a loud bang from somewhere outside, followed by growls and snarls.

"DUDE!" Emmett screamed out, followed but more hissing.

I looked back at my daughter. A mixture of fright and excitement were in her eyes, and I could tell she wanted to know what was happening.

I scooped her up into my arms and placed her on my hip before running outside, appearing by Alice's side instantly.

She had a worried look on her face, but you could tell she wasn't surprised.

"What happened?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me suddenly, as if she didn't notice I was there before. After blinking a few times, she took a deep breath.

"Rosalie was talking to Renesmee about becoming a vampire, and tricking her into it. Edward found out." she looked back to them.

Emmett was standing in front of Rose in a crouched position, and Edward looked about ready to attack.

As I looked at Rosalie, I noticed her faded jeans and white shirt had grass stains all over. Her hair was a mess, like someone had tried to rip it out from the roots.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I whispered to myself.

Edward looked at me, his face upset. "You knew? That this evil sadistic _bitch_ tried to make our child change? And you didn't tell me?" he said while slowly walking towards me.

"Edward, will you just let me explain?" Rosalie called out from behind him.

"No!" Edward yelled. Actually yelled. It kinda scared me, cause he never yells, unless its playfully. "I told you not to do this. You have never cared about anybody but yourself. And you've only wanted Ness for yourself. You honestly didn't care if Bella died, you would have actually preferred it. When are you going to learn, she is not your daughter?" he screamed at her.

"Yo, Edward, stop." Emmett started, raising his hands as if to show him peace. "She gets it."

"Edward…" I gently touched his shoulder. "Its okay, I think I talked her out of it…"

I felt his muscles uncoil as soon as I said those words.

His body slowly turned around to face me. He still had his eyebrows pushed together.

"Bella, do you not see what she is doing? She doesn't love anyone else by herself. She would honestly want Renesmee to go through what we all went through. The burning, everything." he tapped his temple twice before rubbing his thumb up and down my cheek.

"I see what she is _trying_ to do, but we won't let that happen. She is our daughter, and we have say in what happens and what doesn't." I smiled at him.

"I love you, you always know how to calm me down." he leaned down at gave me a quick peck on the lips.

When he moved to stand by my side, I noticed we were missing one vampire. Rose had left.

" Where'd she go?" I asked Emmett.

He looked at me, raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. "Where do you think? And I'm sorry you guys, I had no idea. I think she just gets carried away sometimes." he slowly held his arms open towards Edward with a huge grin on his face.

Edward gave in nodded. Emmett soon had my husband in his arms, up off the ground.

"Why didn't you go with her, Em?" I asked, completely confused. If anything, she would grab him by the hem of his shirt and drag him into the forest or their bedroom so they could have hot sex.

I looked over at Edward, raised my eyebrows.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, everyone started asking him the same question, and he looked like his face would be totally red if it could.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm honestly kinda upset about the whole thing. She went against everyone's back to do it, and I know that Edward and Bells were still talking about it, so…" he looked at the ground, his hands deep inside his pockets, and rocking on his feet.

"I can't believe she did that." Alice stated. After shaking her head a few times, she clapped her hands, as if trying to move away from that subject.

"Well, we have a big family talk to attend. We have to go over our stories, and then just sit and talk." she started up the steps at human pace, with Jasper grasping onto her hand lightly, following her.

I repositioned my warm daughter on my hip, careful not to hurt her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. This is my fault. Now Uncle Emmy isn't talking to Aunt Rosie." a small tear was forming in her eye, glistening.

"Ness, don't worry. And it is not your fault. You just wanted to stop your mommy and my problems. But you don't have to do anything, its for grownups." Edward said, giving her a smile.

"Your daddy's right. If anything, its your Rose. She is not acting like an aunt right now, only caring about herself." I said, and instantly regretted it.

She could easily be in hearing distance, and Emmett definitely heard, for he gave a low grunt.

Plus, I shouldn't be telling my daughter this stuff. She loved Rose, almost like a sister. She trusted her and thought she only cared for her family.

How wrong she was.

"Mommy, I should have known." she looked up at me, all signs of tears gone.

"You have nothing to worry about. We both love you to the ends of the world, and nothing can change that." I looked up at Edward, then back down to my daughter.

Her big brown eyes looked down to the ground, then back up to me. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering she loved us too.

Once done, she put her hand on my neck, showing me she was hungry, for something sweet.

I glanced at Edward, and gave him a smile. He smirked back, something was going on.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and get something from the kitchen, I think Esme made some cookies this morning." Edward told her.

I put her on the ground and she ran off to the kitchen.

I looked at Edward, raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes, as if to seem more serious. "Just trying to up her mood, everyone is pretty upset with Rosalie and she is noticing." he held out his hand, so I took it, and the two of us walked into the house towards our family meeting.

**Okay, so next chapter is of the family meeting, and maybe a sneak peak at their first day of school. **

**I've decided that I want at least two more reviews before I post it. I already have half of it written. So, review. It can be criticism or if you want in the story. **

**~ Sara Ann**


	6. Fixing? Arguing

**So, I've been thinking about doing something in Jacob's POV, just so everyone could see into his mind. So, the Cullen's start school today! Fun… **

**And I'm just saying, you people suck. No reviews, aside from my best friend Macee, which really didn't count. Anyways, I just didn't want to wait any longer, because if I stop posting, I'll forget all about it, and we don't want that, do we? Well, maybe some of you guys do. If you do, comment about it! ****J it would make my day. **

**God, I feel so…. Desperate. Is this how long it normally takes for reviews? Or for people to find your story? **

**I don't own twilight. Sad Faceeeee….**

**BPOV**

I smiled as I looked at everyone. We were sitting on the floor in a big round circle.

Rosalie had yet to appear, but we were all pretty sure she was upstairs. Its not that hard for a vampire to sneak past others.

"Quick, Edward! Full name! Age! And What happened to your parents?" Alice screamed. After going over our stories for more than an hour, she decided she was going to test us.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I am 17. I have six adopted siblings. About six years ago, my parents were lost in a fire. They were going out to eat dinner and the restaurant was set on fire. Few people survived, so my little sister and I were sent to foster care. And we love it here." he lied easily, a smirk on his face.

I wish it were that easy for me. I guess I have gotten better at it, but I always seem to look down at the floor. Alice was trying to help, and told me I just had to remind myself not to do it.

"Bella? Your story?" she questioned.

My gaze was on her as her big gold eyes looked at me. She looked worried. But honestly, I didn't understand why.

Sure, I'm still a newborn, but it was easier for me than anyone else. And I knew this was the right place for us. We had wanted to go so badly, or at least Edward and I had.

High school was fun. Okay, not fun, but it was… well, it was interesting. And we all knew we needed something interesting to keep from killing each other.

I smiled at her, looked her straight in the eye, making sure not to look down.

"Umm…" I scratched my head a little, a human move, proceeding with running my fingers through my hair. "My name is Bella Mason, and I just turned seventeen last week. I live with a big family, all of them adopted. When I was 15, my parents were kidnapped ,and they have yet to find my mom's body. The day the Cullens took me in, I didn't know what to make of it. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee were there, and Renesmee was only a few months old, now two and a half. She was instantly my favorite. After about a year, we had gotten Jasper, and a few months later, Alice. They are the best family you could ever want." I finished smiling.

Alice was in 'ah'. Her mouth open. "Bella! You did perfect.! You didn't look down or anything!" a huge smile was on her face, and her eyes twinkled.

Jasper was smiling also. "Bella, I loved the human fidgets you placed in there, it made it so believable." everyone nodded.

"Well, little sister!" Emmett's booming voice came from beside me in the circle. "I think your ready. Now for my story."

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "My name is Emmett Cullen, and what happened to me is none of your fucking business." he kept a straight face until the end, when he burst into laughter.

There was no smack on the back of his head, reminding us Rosalie wasn't here. It made me sad for a minute, until I remembered why she was gone.

"Alice… your turn." Carlisle offered to her gently.

She gave a high class snort, making us all laugh. "I think I know mine, and so does everyone else. So now, onto family talk time. Lets start with…." she stopped.

Renesmee walked from the kitchen over to me, juice box in hand, where she climbed onto my lap to sit there.

"Ness, we will start with you." Alice smiled.

"Well, Everyone has been talking about me, and Rose. And Uncle Emmett, I'm sorry if you guys are fighting." he waved it off. "But, honestly, wouldn't it be cool if I were an adult? Go to school with you guys, and meet new people? I don't want to be alone forever."

"Absolutely not, lets change her, now." Edward rushed in to answer, half joking, half not.

Luckily, everyone laughed, except Renesmee and myself. She was still trying to get the joke part of it, and I was just lost for words.

After what she had said, I realized I didn't want her to grow up. I wanted her to stay my baby forever, and not get her heart broken by so many guys. But nothing is worth that pain except complete and utter love.

I quickly shot into my mind, prying the fingers off my shield, pulling and stretching the fabric-y substance.

_Don't tempt her Edward. _

I pulled it back after the last word, feeling worn out.

The smirk on his face grew, fully noticeable.

"Daddy, lets just have another baba! How much fun would that be?" Renesmee giggled, showing her perfect set of white teeth.

He ignored her comment, turning his attention to Alice.

"Bella?" Alice asked, motioning for me to talk.

"I don't really know what to say, other than I lost a sister today, and I can't wait for school to start?" I said the last part slowly, quietly and more of a question.

It was true. I did loose a sister. I can't trust her anymore, its as if someone killed a little part of me. I know we always didn't get along in the beginning, and I understand that. I put every single one of her family members in danger.

But I honestly started to trust her. When I was pregnant, I thought she actually cared about me, and tried to save my life. I mean, I knew she cared about the baby, but so much, she wanted me dead? So she could have it?

That right there is fucking messed up.

"Bella, you didn't completely loose a sister. You two are just fighting. Like normal sisters." Emmett put his large hand on my shoulder, his gold eyes looking into mine with complete kindness. A smirk was gently lying on his lips.

"But I did Emmett. I will never be able to trust her again. She wanted me dead for how many years? And then, she tries to turn my baby? She is a baby! Not even two years old yet!"

Ugg, the more I thought about this, the angrier I got. It was just pure truth that fed my rage. She did not act like a sister, to anyone.

Maybe Alice, barely though.

"And, it really hurts me that no one but Edward sees this. She is…" I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head lightly, trying to find the right word. "a bitch. A sadistic bitch that doesn't know what the hell is right and wrong."

"Bells…" Emmett warned me.

"NO Emmett! You can not justify this." I pointed my finger at him, jabbing it into his chest. After a few breaths and calming thoughts, I opened my eyes and whispered, "Just someone else go, I'm done."

"I'm sorry Bella… What she did was wrong, but she _is _our sister, yours, ours. She is selfish and we just have to deal with it." Edward grabbed my hand as he said it.

"Just someone else go…" I waved them off.

I heard small footsteps, almost not there.

"Yes, just stop bombarding Bella. I will go." there was a bit of attitude in her voice.

I turned around swiftly, seeing Rosalie walking down the stairs gracefully. In her hand was a little black book with a gold heart lock on the front of it.

I also noticed she had changed outfits from earlier today. Now she was wearing a tight purple dress-like sweater that made her eyes pop. It also looked very dark compared to her white skin. Underneath, she wore a pare of white skinny jeans that had holes everywhere. I had a pair exactly like them in my closet, maybe they were mine, I didn't care. Clothes didn't hold my interest for long periods of time.

For shoes, she wore gold flats, almost the exact color of her eyes.

"Bella, Everyone… I'm so sorry. I know how horrible I am, but…" she paused, her eyes shifting from Edward to me, to Alice, then Jasper, Renesmee, her 'parents' and finally landing on Emmett. "I think of Ness as a daughter, and when we had girl time yesterday, we were just having so much fun. But towards the end, she started getting fussy and asked for her mommy. It just reminded me that I wasn't hers, and I got super mad. And then, everyone kept talking about her changing, or having another baby, and I would love that, like, I really would, but, I would once again, be reminded that I can't have kids."

"Rose, it isn't about you all the time!" Alice screamed at her, shocking everyone. Her big gold eyes looked around at everyone, their mouths open. "What? Its not." she said in a lower voice.

Normally Edward or myself would tell her this, not Alice. Mostly because these two are only sisters, but best friends; the main reason it freaked everyone out.

"Babe, Alice is right. I know you want it to be, but this is a decision Eddie and Bells need to make. You are right, Ness is _Their_ daughter, so they make the decisions, especially when its life or death."

"You are seriously taking their side?" she raised her voice slightly, pointing at us. "You are supposed to love me, and be on _my_ side, you're my husband!"

"Rose, I do love you! I just can't take your side on something that completely is against everything I know about. If you killed a human, I would help you through everything. But mostly because it would be a stranger. This is our _niece_. I love her, I know you do too, but you can't throw things at me like 'I'm your husband' because I know it! I'm not dumb ass that doesn't know what he is about!" he ended angrier than he started, actually yelling.

I could tell how hurt both of them were, how much they wanted to be on each other's sides, but just couldn't. Maybe this was all my fault. If I hadn't have freaked out so much, or if I would have just ended it outside, this wouldn't be a problem.

Things were getting way out of hand was an understatement, especially since school is starting in about two hours.

The sun was rising slowly, rays of light hitting spots in the house, landing on each person differently.

"Really?" Rose just stood there, complete misery coats her face. "I… it was a big mistake. We all make those, don't we? I love Nessie, just about as much as you guys."

I let it go on the nickname, this once.

Venom glossed over her eyes, trying to prepare for the tears that would never come.

"Look, we have school in an hour or so. Lets just forget about this for a while, gotta play our parts, right?" I started, looking at everyone.

Sure, I was mad as hell, but she still is their family. _Our_ family, I guess. Sure, each family has their own problems. Had I already thought that before? I believe so, not exactly sure. But still, maybe repeating myself is my mind trying to tell me not to go along with this thought. Or, to go along with it…

This is the most confused I've been for about a month.

"Bella's right. I need to go pick out her outfit for the day, she has to say goodbye to Ness, and remember, where something from Hollister. It's the trendiest place here, so it's expected." she winked at me, and waved me over to her before disappearing upstairs.

By the time we were all dressed, we have about thirty minutes until the doors of the school opened.

I ended up with a pair of black skinny jeans, the butt faded out white, and a white shirt with layers and a white flower up top by the left shoulder. Edward was wearing a blue, black and white plaid shirt and a pair of light jeans.

Alice and Rosalie were matching me but Alice's shirt is navy blue, and Rosalie had a lime green sweater over a white camisole.

Jasper just had on a dark blue shirt with matching pants to Edward's and Emmett's, while Em had a green shirt with HOLLISTER written on the front and the arms.

Everyone looked good, and we all matched.

"Lets get moving people, don't want to be late for the first day of school." Alice clapped her hands together repeatedly, shuffling everyone into the Edward and Rosalie's cars.

Alice and Jasper got in the back of Edward's Volvo, while him and I got in the front. Emmett and Rosalie got in her car.

Once we had our seatbelts on, Edward sped out of the driveway.

Soon enough, we were heading down the highway at 95 mph, Rosalie and Emmett following behind.

"Em was debating whether to go with us or her, right?" Alice questioned. Her voice dripped with sadness, obviously sad for her sister, yet slight annoyance in it too.

"Yes, but he wanted to talk to her, about everything. It seems like its going okay, but it may just be the school act." Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot, parking near the front, by the handicapped spots.

The shiny red car pulled up beside us, easily coming to a halt.

"You guys, lets just forget this happened for right now. I know we have to pretend we love each other, but I know we actually do, somewhere deep down. If that's all right with the two of you." Jasper sounded for the first time, probably getting everyone's attention.

We all got out of the cars and stared at the school. It was more of a newer school than the one if Forks, and it obviously had more classes.

There were about ten different building aside from the main one, medium sized. They each had brown and red bricks covering the walls. They were clean. No gum or spit on them. Each building had few windows, but you could tell that if it did, they were all new. Every door varied in color, and they each had a big sign in colorful marker telling what classes were in there.

It was easy to tell that a teacher's aid had made those, or the teacher was very teen-like.

"Well, this brings back memories, doesn't it?" Emmett boomed from our right. His hand was outstretched to hold Rose's, which made me smile.

She is my sister, we got in fights. And it brings me happiness to know that nothing bad will ever happen to her and Em, they will always be happy.

"No, not really." I said, confused by what he meant.

"Come on Bells, high school. Well, I guess this is your first time as a vampire, but still, you met Eddie here and you guys fell in love. But anyways, the rest of us, are back in high school for yet another year." he gave me the 'duh' face and started walking towards the school with Rose.

I grabbed Edward's hand and followed, leading my way into the office, to start yet another year of high school, my first as a vampire.

**Okay, well,** **I decided I will wait one more chapter for school. In the next chapter, I will have a POV in Jacob, but it will be kinda short, cause you know, I hate him. But anyways, please review, comment, rant, anything you'd like to call it. I'm really a good person.**

**And there I go, being all desperate again. Hmmm. **

**~ Sara Ann**


	7. First Day

**So, I'm starting out in Jacob's POV because I kinda want to get it over with. Again, if you would like to be in the story, message me, comment, cause I need more ideas, I've only gotten one person who wants to. You can even make up a person, just an idea. **

**So, anyways, I start school next week. How stupid. On a Wednesday too, cause that's how gay our principal is, she's also Mormon, so if a bra strap or underwear is showing, you get detention and have your parents called to bring different clothing. How suck-ish. But I'm also going out of town to my home town on Thursday, and I can't bring my laptop. So, this might be the last chapter for a while. **

**Last thing. Thanks for the comments. Maybe I should be more desperate from now on. JK. But, they really started pouring in, or at least more than they were before. **

**So, I don't own twilight. SM does. ****L **

**JPOV L (eww)**

I am losing my mind. Three and a half weeks. that's how long its been since I've seen Bella. And Renesmee.

I kept trying to call their cell phones, tracking them, but I always end up losing it. Everyone thought that if we burned their house down, they would come back and fight. But they didn't. everything important was already gone. Including Bella's wedding dress.

I proceeded to go to the cottage, to check if there was any sign of them. No. everything was gone in there. All of Bella's and Edward's clothes. Everything of that stupid baby's. Did I really just say that?

Maybe this whole imprint thing was fake. I can't stop thinking about Bella. Ever since I saw her try to kill me. Which she only did because I kissed Renesmee.

I'm sure that this isn't fake, because I do care about the baby but, I need a good fuck. From just anyone. I keep getting turned on by the littlest things. And Renesmee can't give me that. She only wants to be best friends. What a bunch of crap.

I know she wants me, just like Bella does. You just have to uncover the truth.

Just to set the record straight, Bella is a much better kisser than her daughter.

"Jake, I think I found them!" Leah Screamed from the other side of the office. We were at the police department to search with the high tech computers.

My heart jumped at those words. She found them. I can be with them again.

"Do you know anything about Alaska?" she asked me, her black hair falling around her face.

"umm… I think they have a summer house somewhere around there." I told her, questioning it.

"Well, that's where they are. You must be really stupid not to check it out, especially when you were only a few hours away from it when you chased them."

"Shut up Leah." I barked at her. Just because I slept with her two weeks ago, she thinks she can tell me what to do. Or what is right and wrong. Stupid bitch.

"God, I don't understand why you are so obsessed with Bella. She is a vampire now. Living the life with her vampire husband and child. Leave them alone." her eyes narrowed, going back to the screen.

"Look, Leah, just tell me where they are. that's all your good for anyways."

I heard lots of clicking and beeping. She stood up and headed towards the door, looking back once.

Tears were forming over her eyes, about ready to fall, and she ran out of the building.

I watched as she ran into the forest, then walked over to the computer.

Once I looked at the blank screen, I knew she had deleted everything.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed, running out the door to find her.

**Okay, well, that was not fun. I myself find that horrible, probably the worst I've ever written. I don't even want to finish it. So… no more Jacob's POV! Like, ever. Well, I won't be writing it. **

**BPOV**

We were all in the office, collecting out schedules.

The man at the front desk was big. Bigger than Emmett, but it was pure fat. The smell of McDonalds was heavy in the air, mostly around his trash can.

"Now, make sure you get all your teachers to sign each slip, and return it by the end of the day… here are all of the rules, and your class schedules, now have a good day." he handed us everything, obviously wanting us to leave quickly.

Alice and Jasper left first, the rest of us trailing out behind them. I shut the glass door behind me, looking back to find the large man pulling out a hamburger. Digging in fiercely, like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Well that man has some problems." Emmett laughed.

This year, Edward, Alice and I were sophomores, while Emmett, Rose and Jasper were Juniors.

Edward said I could pass of for sixteen, barely, but I could, and we could stay here longer than just a year or two.

"So, my first class is Art, what is yours Bella?" Alice chimed in.

I looked at my schedule, double taking everything.

"I have English 10, then Tech, Study Hall…" why would I have study hall? I thought that was only for people who needed help and more time. I could finish a 800 page book in less than 30 minutes, and write a book report on it in ten.

"Bella, we have English and Study Hall together." Edward told me. So maybe it wasn't for stupid people.

"And Bella! We have Tech together and study hall!" Alice squealed. "What are the rest of your classes?" ha, as if she didn't know.

"Umm, Algebra 2, Economics, and Chemistry." I finished quickly.

"You have Algebra 2? I have that class for fourth period too! Who is your teacher?" Rose got super excited, her face falling after a while.

"Umm, Kendrick."

"Me too!" she squealed like Alice had earlier.

"So Bella gets a upper class! Right on." Emmett boomed.

I laughed. Emmett is just a lucky go guy, he's almost always happy. I think when he's happy, others are.

I ended up having at least one sibling in each class except Chemistry. Stupid science.

I slowly entered English with Edward by my side. He tensed up instantly, probably from all the thoughts. Girls eyed him, guys eyed me. It was instantly making me jealous.

I gently squeezed his hand, reminding me that I was his and he was mind. He was real. And he was here for me, and always would be.

We walked up to the teacher, getting out slips signed and getting our seats. They were in the back of the room, and luckily we were by each other.

The teacher cleared his throat, pointing us out, making us both stand up and introduce ourselves.

"I'm Bella Masen, I just moved here from a small town in Washington. I have six adopted brothers and sisters, and I love all of them." I sat back down.

Edwards was pretty much the same. The girls were staring at him with goo-goo eyes, leaning down on their desks, their heads in their arms.

We pretty much goofed around the whole first thirty minutes. Everyone getting to know each other better. Edward and I kept to ourselves, while everyone talked about their summers.

"So I was watching Greek last night, me and Tommy had a marathon. He wasn't that into it, but there is a new episode tomorrow, and it's the second to last." A girl named Isabelle said. She was pretty. An estimate of her height was around 5' 5". Her eyes were very green, with bright orange specks around the pupil. They popped against her pale skin and blonde hair.

She was skinny, but looked amazing in her cheer uniform.

The school colors were red and black, so the cheer uniforms were all red with a white strip slanted across the chest, with the school letters on the front.

They were cute. Definitely something to be proud of.

"Greek? Is that that college show? I'm more for that show about teen pregnancy." her friend Emma said. They looked like they could be sisters. Same height and body shape, both cheerleaders. But she had brown hair with caramel highlights. Her eyes were bright blue with a rim of dark blue around the edges. Her skin was a shade darker, and she was more muscular than Isabelle.

This girl was gorgeous. The way she did her makeup and hair, she was obviously the big girl on campus.

" Where the hell are we Edward?" I asked him jokingly. He chuckled.

"I believe we are in the year 2011 my dear." he looked into my eyes, capturing me fully.

"Hmmm, well, at least no one has come up to us." I said as he grabbed my hand, running his thumb over it.

"They don't really know what to make of us, I mean, that one girl, Emma, she is afraid her title of 'most popular' will go to you or Alice. And her friend, Isabelle, she just keeps thinking about her hair. Typical stereotype cheerleaders."

"They are pretty."

"No they are not." his eyes were wide, innocent looking, like Bambi's. but soon they went back to being hard, cold, anger written all over them. "Stupid Humans." he mumbled.

" Stop thinking about them, think about what we are going to do next weekend. It is our anniversary, you know."

His lips pulled into the crooked smile I loved. "I have everything planned. If only I could take you out to dinner." he winked quickly before looking up.

I followed his gaze to find Emma and Isabelle standing next to our table. They both had fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Your Edward, right?" Emma 'guessed'. He gave a nod and she smiled. "Well, I'm Emma. This is my best friend, Isabelle."

"Hi Isabelle." he gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

Isabelle blushed lightly, the burn in my throat waking up. She smiled widely. Edward was obviously playing with these girls.

"Hi…" she said back, looking down. Normally, you would think that this girl would be completely outgoing and fun, but she seemed more quiet and a follower to this Emma chick.

She turned her head towards Emma, whispering about telling Taylor about us. Apparently, Taylor is the big dog.

Emma told her to go sit down, and leaned on our table, pushing her boobs out.

"So Edward, how are you liking our town?" she tilted her head, trying to be seductive.

" Well, its okay. I mean, I keep getting sluts coming up to me in stupid cheer outfits while I'm sitting with my girlfriend." he tilted his head like she did, except mocking her.

A small laugh came out of my mouth as I heard it. I stopped it quickly, holding everything in, but the minute I saw her face, I laughed.

Her jaw was open as if she had never been insulted before. She then looked at me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"Who the hell is this?" she stood straight up, pushing her shoulders back to make her hunch go away.

"Um, I'm Bella Masen. I introduced myself earlier." I waved to her, showing her I've been here.

"And, you are… what? One of Edward's puppies?" she raised one eyebrow, obviously thinking she one.

"No, like I said earlier, I'm Bella Masen, Edward's girlfriend."

Her eyebrow went back down, her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

She turned around slowly, rolling her eyes. The second she was facing away from us, she said something like 'not for long'. I have no clue, and I really couldn't care.

"Okay, so, can I just say how hot that was? I thought you were going to slap her or something." he chuckled as I turned around and playfully smacked him across the arm.

"I would have won. I love you too much to let some little cheerleader come between us." I smiled, putting my hand behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

"And, I probably would have pulled you off of her." he laughed again, except this time I laughed too.

"You are such an average guy."

Conversation was mostly like that for the rest of class. Emma kept glaring at me, like the whole class. It was fun at first, cause I could flaunt Edward, but towards the hour mark, it got creepy.

As I made my way to the tech building, I was greeted by Alice. She had 'foreseen' us being partners, and thought I could use some help.

We were sitting at our tables going through a pamphlet on what to do for the day. Every week we would change stations, and right now we were at the home improvement stage.

Alice was used to building houses on the computer, so we decided we would do top work and build a new house for Edward, Renesmee and myself.

"God Damn, this computer is slow." Alice said, her eyes glued to the screen. "tomorrow, I am bring the software on the thumb drive, cause I can't work like this."

"Alice, no worries, we still have a whole week. So I was thinking, I would really like dark hardwood floors for the kitchen and living room. This house should be bigger than the cottage, and we need four bedrooms."

"So, you decided on the whole new baby thing? Well, that's good. But, seriously, maybe Rose should go to a retreat or something. Rehab. Cause she is addicted to your children." she shook her head, closed her eyes and opened them right back up. I had realized that this is what she does when she is upset or annoyed with something, right now that being Rose.

"Well, I mean, Rose has always wanted children, I can understand, sorta. I'm getting everything she wants, and I guess I would be jealous too if she was with Edward or something."

"Well, now that you've decided on what the new plan is, we're going to have a lot to do. I mean, we have to build a new house, find a surrogate mother, and keep it from Rosalie. She'll have a fit if she knew." she kept looking at the screen the whole time, placing walls and floors in different places. "So, what's with this girl, Emma?"

"Oh, umm… she's a cheerleader that wants Edward. Her friend Isabelle does too, but they are trying to hide him from this girl named Taylor."

"Taylor Pallick? She is the head cheerleader, she bosses everyone around like they are her little puppets. She has an amazing fashion sense, but, all she ever wears to school is her cheer uniforms. Three colors Bella! Red. White. And black! Its horrible. She needs to find a color palate and fast." she shook her head, looking at me for the first time.

"Alice, there are far more people in the world that need your help than her."

"Yes I know, come on, the bell is going to ring in ten seconds." she looked at me, then proceeded to sign off the computer and grab her bag.

We were both up and walking towards the door as the bell rang, almost like Edward did the first day of school.

" Lets get to study hall, I want to talk to Edward. I miss him already." I pouted my lower lip out, making Alice laugh.

We linked arms and proceeded to walk into the main building.

**Okay, so that's as far as I'm going for now. I'm sorry that all of my chapters have been short. But I feel like I should leave you guys wanting more. **

**But, onto different matters, I remind you I will never give you guys another look into Jacob's mind again. Maybe sam's or paul's because paul is hot, same with embry. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up before I leave on Thursday. Okay, that's it for now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think!**

**~ Sara Ann**


	8. Meeting People

**So here is chapter eight. And you guys! I have gotten at least ten messages, telling me that I am plagiarizing this, I am not! This is my story, believe it if you want, don't if you don't. I get all excited when I see the little message in the bottom of my computer, sayin' "You have one new message from fan " and yea, I get stupid emails telling me that I could go to jail. Yepp, totally mature guys. **

**So, onto other matters.**

**I don't own twilight. :/**

**BPOV**

The second we walked into the quiet room, my eyes searched for Edward. It took me about a minute to find him in the back of the room in the far corner.

He had grabbed a smaller table that could only fit four people, so once Alice and I sat down there was only one spot left, not that anyone would sit there.

"Bella, we need to figure this whole Rosalie thing out. You have class with her next, and she's gonna sit by you." Edward whispered. His head was down near the table, his eyes looking up at me.

He was working on some paper, writing quickly, but making sure no one saw anything.

" What are you working on?" Alice questioned, obviously noticing like I did. It is the first day of school.

"Well, Mr. Iselin was handing out books today. Big ones, about 800 pages. I, of course, had already read it, and he is going to have book reports on them, so I'll just get it done tonight, and then I won't have to worry about it. But the book report has to be mostly a long summary of it, and you can't give away the ending, or you fail. You guys have his class, so you'll have to do it too." he shifted his eyes back down to his paper.

"Bella!" Alice half screamed half whispered. Everyone gave her the big annoying 'shhhh!' because apparently, we were in the study hall part of the library.

"Sorry…" she whispered loudly. "Bella, so, we will both have books we already read. Mr. Iselin is really one of those teachers that is prepared. He knows all of his students faces and histories already. He has already picked out stuff for more than a year in advance. I like this man." she smiled and got out a piece of paper.

"Bells, you will be writing a report on that book _Torn Apart_. Didn't your third aunt write that book?"

"Umm. Yeah. Sara Wilson." I nodded my head.

I know everything about this book. I have read it about three times. Its actually quite romantic. This one girl, Calliopee, had been in love with her older brother's best friend for ever. She is a rich spoiled snob that almost always gets what she wants. She already has it all, the best boyfriend, she's popular, really athletic.

But Bryson's best friend, Cappy, is now moving across town, so she won't see him everyday. And to make it worse, her extended family, that she loathes, is moving into his house. She has tried to befriend the girl her age, Colette, but she is just super weird.

Callee ends up giving Colette a make over when her mother invites her over. She looks okay in the end, not like a popular girl, but her hair is curled, she is wearing makeup, and with one of those body shaper things, she has a good waist.

So, Callee's boyfriend, Jeremy, comes over to see her, and spends the night, but ends up leaving around 5 a.m.. He then proceeds to go to her best friend, Kylie's house, where he cheats on her like he always does.

Kylie tells Callee about Jeremy, and she starts to regret her friendship with her. She breaks up with him, and drives to Cappy's house. They get together and she becomes pregnant. The minute she found out, she went to the store to get the morning after pill. She didn't take it until after talking to her mother. Her little brother Isaac heard she was pregnant. So what does he do? Goes to tell his big bro.

Bryson tells Cappy, and he confronts Callee. She lies, telling him that she is in fact still pregnant. He wore a smile everytime he saw her, and would rub her belly.

She keeps the charade up for Cappy, cause he was really excited to be a dad, but all her friends and family are begging her to tell him the truth. She finally starts to realize she killed the baby and thinking it was a big mistake.

He starts to notice how depressed she is becoming, and wants to know why, but she won't tell him. He finally goes to his best friend, and her brother, to see what is going on, and is told a lie about the baby's loss. How she fell off the top of the pyramid at cheer practice and landed on her stomach.

Cappy starts to loose his mind, wondering why she didn't tell him, finally confronting her.

And I'll probably have to go over the ending once more and I would always end up with venom in my eyes. Someone ends up killing themselves, not sure who, though, I'm pretty sure the two main characters aren't one of them.

I still don't understand why this would be a choice in a tenth grade class room, it has lots of mature language, but I guess so did the book Edward was given.

"That is like the most depressing story. Its almost all about the death of a baby." I said while simultaneously grabbing a piece a paper and a pencil.

"Well, don't let Rosalie know you are reading it. I think she destroyed your last copy." Edward chuckled.

Maybe this whole thing would become a joke, and maybe Rose wouldn't mind. Though I doubt that.

"Edward? Your in this class?" Emma squeaked. Like, actually squeaked. Seems like little miss Emma had a secret she was hiding from someone.

"Yes, he is. And you are?" Alice asked, all smiles.

She looked down at her in disgust, obviously sizing her up. Just as she was about to introduce herself, someone yelled her name for her.

Emma turned around, a panicked look on her face.

"Umm, Taylor… someone is at our table, so I came over here to talk to Edward." she said, letting a little of her stupidity into her voice.

Oohhh, this must be Taylor. She was pretty short, about my height. Her bleach blonde hair had her brown roots peeking out, her skin was a shade darker than Emma's, two shades darker than Isabelle's. She also wore a cheer uniform, with a matching hair tie in her hair.

She hadn't even looked up yet, too busy texting. "I don't care about your stupid little crush. Now, get us a table." she looked up for the first time, looking at me first.

Just as Emma was about to say something, Taylor held her hand up, silencing her.

"You." she pointed at me. "What's your name?" she had a French manicure, very well done by the way.

"I'm Bella Masen." I said slowly. "You must be Taylor!" I put sarcasim in my voice, but she didn't pick up on it.

"Well Bella, you are super pretty. So is your sister, I've heard about you guys. Can you cheer?"

Alice stood up immediately, nodding her head.

This girl was completely fake. Either she wanted to be on our goods sides for Edward, or she thought we could out rule her or something.

"Well, you guys should stop by the gym today around three. that's when cheer practice is. We would love for you to join." Taylor smiled, pausing, obviously waiting for our reply.

"Uhh, sure I guess, we can stop by."

"Great, see you then." she tilted her head, smiled, and turned around to walk away.

"What the hell was that?" Emma whispered angrily as they walked away.

"Just admit that they are all gorgeous, especially that one guy sitting with them, I call dibs by the way, and it would be good to have them on our team, we don't want them to take over our school, right?"

They settled on a small table in the other corner, making a few students move for them. Bitches.

"Edward, oh Edward, you sexy beast!" I whispered, obviously impersonating Emma. "Your girlfriend is a complete waist of time! Take me on this table and I'll show you how fun life can be!"

We all started laughing. Alice, because she probably saw her saying something like that, Edward, because she was probably thinking that, and me just because it was damn hilarious to watch this girl fawn over him.

We decided to work on our reports, and mine was almost done by the time class ended. The joys of being a vampire.

When the bell rang, it was time to face the music and go to math with Rose. I guess I had pretty much forgave her by that point. I had already made my decision to have another baby, I just didn't know when. Maybe when high school ended.

As I walked into the door, I saw Rose at a table. She had saved the seat for me, and smiled when I walked over to her.

"Is this seat for me?" I chuckled a little.

"Of course." she moved her binder and book, placing it on the desk.

I sat down slowly, lowering my stuff onto my side of the table.

"Look, Rose, I just want you to know, that I forgive you. I'll try to forget, but you just have to promise never to do it again."

She nodded her head quickly, venom coating her eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I have no clue what happened. She just didn't want me that minute and I go so jealous. It was like you were dead or something, when she knew you guys were just hunting. I never knew she was that attached to you."

"Well, Rose, I am her mom…" I told her dumbly. This was what she wasn't getting. The bond between a daughter and a mother is so strong, at least until they mature. We'll see how her teenage years go.

"Yeah, But I kinda am too." she said, looking ahead at the board, copying everything down.

My jaw dropped slightly, silently. I looked around the room, for something to show me she did not just say that.

"How do you figure that?" I asked as I started to copy everything down too. Simple algebra equations, closing my mouth.

"Well, if I were to die, she would be just as upset as she would you. I've been there for her whole life, those three days when you were changing. that's when babies get most attached. You of all people should know that. I mean, that's why she was so attached to Jacob, he wouldn't let anyone else see her. And I kinda went through the whole three months, with you of course, but it was still with me." once she was done copying everything down, she flipped her hair over her should her and smiled.

I returned it. "Hmmm. Well that's one way to think of it."

Was she insane? How could she honestly think she was Renesmee's mother? Was she not there for the months that I carried her? Or for the birth.

I pulled at the elastic shield, bending it around the small hooks that could hold it for a few minutes. They were very sharp though, so they wound instantly poke holes in it, making it easier to snap back.

"_Edward. Edward Cullen!" _I screamed in my head. I heard him lightly cough from four classes over, signaling he was listening. "_Do you hear her? I want to forgive her, I really do, but I honestly think she is going crazy. She thinks she is Ness's mom!" _

I heard him grunt. This upset him too. Thank god, for a second, I thought I was imagining things.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. The smell of light perfume overtook my senses, quickly making me sick.

It was Isabelle. Though, she looked more… Bitchy than earlier.

"Bella, it is?" I nodded and she continued. " I just wanted to tell you, you might want to sleep with your boyfriend now, cause Taylor is going to steal him away from you. She has this big plan, you'll see. This whole cheer squad thing, total sham. She just doesn't want you to steal her title." she had a scowl on her face, but she also looked pain to say it.

This girl was caught. She was a natural nice girl, but had been turned into a bitch.

"Oh, I know. I don't even plan on going, but don't tell your friend. And I'm pretty sure she won't get my Edward. But thanks anyways." I waved goodbye to her in a bitchy way, showing her she didn't scare me.

She walked back to the front, sitting in her seat until the bell rang.

Once it did, it was time for lunch. The one part of the day I had to work hardest to fit in.

**Okay, well I'm sorry if the classes aren't long and stuff, but I don't really like school stuff, except drama and friends and stuff.**

**So, REVIEW, and yaa..**

**~Sara Ann**


	9. AN

**IMPORTANT A/N! Please Read!**

**Soooo… Hows it going? Are you guys likin' the story? I hope so. Because, as a writer, any type of one, you work super hard to please your readers. I try and get them out as fast as possible, but I never get any feedback. **

**I've also noticed how short my chapters are. Well, kinda. I was told they were a medium length. **

**So, I've been thinking, instead of giving out three chapters a week, I'll just do one or two, and make them long. But I start school in two days, so it will most likely be once a week. **

**Unless people don't want that, then I'll try to keep doing what I am already. I do make sure that each chapter is at least 7 pages in Microsoft Word, which is about 2000 words or something like that. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but give me you thoughts and stuff. Also, the book report that Bella has to do is my other story, and I was wondering if I should put it on here, just an idea. **


	10. Chapter 9 WTF?

**Okay, so I'm super unhappy about school starting. Its not fun. And my principal is Mormon, so we can't wear short shorts, or tank tops, no bra straps can show or you will get a detention. And its really hot. Like 100 degree weather. And we are expected to cover up! And our principal is a woman, so you'd think she'd understand. But obviously not. **

**OKAY, So, IMPORTANT **

**Anyways, someone asked me why the humans were so open with the vampires. In my mind, Bella is more like a human vampire. If that's how you could explain it. She never went through the blood crazed newborn faze. She draws them in, though, and they are scared, but they can't help but go up to her. **

**Alice hangs out with her a lot, so Bella radiates all of her magical pull stuff and they think Alice is okay too. The rest of the Cullen family are completely different. They are scared shitless of them, and the only reason they are talking to Edward is because he is smoking hot, and they want to have sex with him.**

**I hope that answered your question/ comment thingy. **

**And also, I have noticed too that Rose is going a little insane. I'm guessing anyone who has read this story up to this point has. **

**And on a fun note, I've found the funniest person on youtube. She makes the funniest videos, like one called 'how to get people you don't want to talk to to stop talking to you', followed by 'when the face doesn't work'. she is hilarious, and I really recommend them if you want a laugh. JennaMarbles, search for her, unless you don't like to hear the F-bomb. Then, you wouldn't like her. But, she is pretty hilarious.**

**I don't own twilight. boo. **

**BPOV**

Once at our table, I could feel tons of eyes on us. But luckily no one came to sit by us, or talk to us. I think it had to do with Jasper glaring at every single one of them.

He looked like he was in pain, but not as bad as the first day back in forks. '

"So, Eddie's got a little crush?" Emmett asked everyone, trying to break the silence.

Apparently, everyone had heard about Rosalie's 'little' thoughts. Emmett talked to Edward about it before Rose sat down. He had no clue what was happening to her. She wasn't herself, and he was planning on talking to Carlisle about it.

It worked, everyone laughed.

"Yes, quite a few, if I might add." Rose pushed in, making everyone stop laughing, except Emmett, who was fake laughing for his wife.

I felt bad for her, honestly, I did. But she needs help or something. Maybe Emmett and her could go on a trip somewhere for a year or something. Being obsessed with someone is not healthy, or at least that's what they say in health class, especially if it is a baby.

Maybe she should adopt one, or something. But this is really getting out of hand. And I know I've been thinking this for a while, but it just reached a new level of scary. I'm afraid she is going to kidnap her and take her somewhere where we couldn't find her.

"Why did everyone get quiet?" she asked in a sad voice, her eyes looked around, a smile on her lips, trying to find out what was going on.

Everyone started mumbling answers, like 'just thinking', 'no reason', 'your imaging stuff'.

I was the only one didn't say anything. She _knew_ why I was quiet. She was just playing dumb, and no one was buying it for a second, well, maybe for a few.

She was good at wrapping people around her finger, then she tied them there. Once you were there you couldn't pull yourself away. She would instantly make you feel bad for her, just by widening her eyes like a puppy and looking around, as if racking her brain for something she did wrong.

Though, it seems like everyone was unwrapping themselves for the first time, and Emmett was the only one still holding on.

I felt bad for him. He had no clue who this new person was. I definitely didn't. Emmett fell head over heals for a beautiful, well put together, NOT crazy, and sorta sympathetic woman. So, she lost two, maybe three, but she wasn't all the sympathetic to begin with. Maybe I shouldn't have even put that in the list.

I know how horrible it was when Edward left me, but also for me to grasp at what he was saying. Because it _wasn't him_. He never acted like that, and I knew full heartedly that he loved me, I just had to remind him.

"So, I've been thinking about taking Renesmee to the mall Thursday after school. I saw the cutest skirt for her, and I just have to get it. Anyone want to join?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Rose, sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea." Emmett responded. He gave me a pleading look, and whispered for me to close my mouth.

I hadn't even noticed it was open, but I did as I was told.

So far, today has been horrible. I wanted to get rid of this tension, maybe Edward could help.

I leaned over to him, putting my head on his shoulder. I opened my shield, holding it there. I had found that whenever I used it repeatedly, the easier it was to hold it there, as if the 'hooks' were becoming less and less sharp.

I started thinking about what could happen tonight. Edward throwing me on the bed, ripping all my clothes off and quickly tying me to the bed. I had so much stuff I wanted to try with him. Like, I wanted him to be completely rough, pinching and biting.

I heard a grunt from beside me.

"_Edward, do you think we could try some new stuff tonight?"_ I thought at him innocently. He just nodded, looking down at the table, completely out of it. Wonder what was up with him. Heehee.

I pulled the stretchy material back to my head, enclosing it.

"Bella?" Alice got my attention. I looked up at her with questioning eyes. "How many guys have hit on you today?" she asked quickly. This got Edward's attention, for his head jolted up.

I told her two. The first guy was named Danny. He was tall, but not as tall as Edward or any of the Cullen brothers. His hair was longer, dark brown, and layered all throughout his head. _(kinda like Justin Bieber's)_

He just kept using cheesy pickup lines. But he turned out to be the magical Taylor's boyfriend. Once I told him I knew her, he backed off.

The second guy was 'Co-Captain' of the football team, as if that was super impressive. His name was Tyrell. And by all means, he was good looking, just not my type. His hair was naturally wavy, but it wasn't as long as Danny's. He had blonde weaved into the front of his dark brown hair. His medium figure was almost all muscle. He was like a sized down Emmett.

He wore nice clothes, and his pants didn't sag down his butt. He was more into county, and you could tell by the $300 boots he wore, one of the first things he told me. This kid was cool, and if I were human, I would want to be his friend, but you could tell when he was near me, his body kinda pushed itself away from me. We talked for about five minutes, and he tested my music skills, before the teacher came in and he went back to his seat.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Oh come on Edward, girls were flirting with you all day, and Bella just made a joke about it. She won't cheat on you. But if she did, I bet it would be with that Tyrell kid." Rose blurted out, obviously upset that the attention was taken from her.

"Shut up Rose." I spoke. This time her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been bitchier than normal. And you are going crazy. Because, for one, you are not Renesmee's mother. Not kinda, she doesn't see you like that. Two, you are not taking her shopping. It is our anniversary, and we plan to spend it as a family. And three, you are seriously going insane. Go on a vacation, anywhere, somewhere that doesn't involve children. Get. Over. My. Life." I said quickly and quietly, putting my hands on the table and gently pushing up self up.

I walked out of the cafeteria the angriest I have ever been, aside from when she tried to change my daughter.

I could hear Edward get up once I was out of the building.

Well, couldn't get any worse than I had just made it, could it?

**APOV**

Edward was making rash decisions. My guess is that Bella was messing with him. I could feel Jasper stiffen beside me. So what do I do? Try and change the subject. Get him from horny to his normal angry self. Stupidest move ever.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned her attention to me, maybe just a little too fast. But no humans picked up on it. She brought her big gold eyes to look at me, like a doe caught in headlights. "How many guys have hit on you today?"

Edward's head snapped up instantly. He yelled out who, and Rose make a snaky remark.

"Shut up Rose." Bella hissed.

You could tell Rose was shocked by her outburst. "Excuse me?" she fired back.

"You heard me. You've been bitchier than normal. And you are seriously going crazy. Because, for one, you are not Renesmee's mother. Not kinda, not at all. She doesn't see you like that. Two, you are not taking her shopping. It is our anniversary, and we plan to spend it as a family. And three, you are seriously going insane. Go on a vacation, anywhere, somewhere that doesn't involve children. Get. Over. My. Life." Bella was steaming. She pushed off the table lightly, not denting it luckily, and left the room.

"What the fuck is up her ass?" Rosalie spat.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch." Edward said, getting up from the table and going after Bella.

"Someone's PMSing." Rose laughed.

"Rosalie! You are going insane. She is right. Go on a vacation, do something but leave them alone. This is the final straw. I know we are supposed to be soul mates and shit, but you are not the same girl I fell in love with, I seriously can't do this anymore!" Emmett barked at her.

She looked terrified at his outburst, and if she could cry, she would be bawling.

"Emmy Bear…" she whispered.

He just scoffed at her and walked away.

Luckily, no one seemed fazed, so they must of not noticed.

'What is his problem?" she asked, picking up her pride and looking directly at me.

Me, being me, didn't know what to say, so I sorta pushed the attention to Jazz.

"Umm…. Well… you see Rose…. Uuuhhh…" he closed his eyes shut, shook his head and stood up slowly, walking in the direction that everyone else had gone.

But that's just what he did. He didn't do too well under pressure because of all the emotions of everyone, so he would leave without any warning. I would do it too, if I had the excuse.

"Well, I should go follow him, make sure he's okay."

The second I began to stand up, she told me to sit down angrily.

"Rose…" I started. Her eyes narrowed. "You have to understand something… Renesmee is Bella's daughter, and Edward's."

"Alice, but she is my daughter too." Rose started. She looked at me, and I must have been mortified. "Let me explain this to you."

"I really wish you would."

"Ness loves me. Almost as much as Bella. And if Bella died, or left her or something, I would become her mom."

"No, Rose, Edward would still be there, and Bella would never leave, and she is not going to die."

"You never know Alice."

"Even if she did, she wouldn't see you like that Rose. Why can't you understand that? Ness loves her parents more than anyone in the world. More than all of us combined. And your driving everyone away by thinking like this."

"That's _not_ true, Alice!"

"Rose! Look around, your husband left you. I'm the only one left, and I want to leave. Your either pissing people off or your scaring them, and I know you scared Emmett. Rose… please, this isn't healthy, for any of us." I pleaded. She still held her pride as if I hadn't said anything.

I got up gracefully and left, leaving my chair out.

Once I got outside, I saw my family a half a mile out in the trees. I ran at a human pace until I was behind trees, then I jolted off.

"done! I can't believe I've wasted my time on everything. She never even loved me, only herself!" Emmett growled, trying his hardest to hold back the sob that wanted to take over.

He was sitting in the circle with everyone, when a small sob came out of his mouth. He looked down, but not before I saw his lips quivering.

This was the first time I had ever seen Emmett cry. He was the big teddy bear of the family, and was always happy.

Bella wrapped her arms around his large form, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry Em. This is all my fault, Edward and I should have went somewhere else with Renesmee. It would have been better for the whole family." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Edward just looked down. He wasn't mad at Bella, but more at Rose. She had made his big brother cry, and the image of his wife comforting this big bear of a man broke his heart too.

"N-n-no… I wouldn't want you to do that. This is how it would always end up. I just give give give and she just takes and takes. It would never ended well." he sobbed again.

Everyone remained quiet for about ten minutes, until we all went back to the parking lot to get our cars.

I took Rosalie's Car with Jasper while Edward, Bella, and Emmett took Edward's.

They left quickly, taking Emmett home before the two of them got Ness and were going to go shopping.

Right before we took off, I grabbed my phone for two reason. First was to tell Rose to walk home, and the second was to tell Bella to stop at the store and get a list of things, including 'UP' for Renesmee to watch. She just loved that movie.

The ride home was silent and awkward. We both didn't want to say something that would upset the other. And I'm no Jazz, but I could feel the tension between us.

What a downer.

**Okay, so I just wanted to say, other than that one person, I got no reviews. Kinda sucks if I do say myself. And I really get super excited when I check my email and I have a message, thinking its you, to find out its my ex-boyfriend or something, kinda upsets me. **

**Anyways, that one guy, Tyrell, is a real person. And he is super sexy. Like, I would jump his bones any chance I got, if I were allowed. But I'm not, cause he is my brother's best friend. But its weird, cause I've never been so attracted to a country boy, but **_**damn**_**, he is super hot. **

**So, review, help me feel better about school and the tons of homework that is next to me, cause I decided to finish this chapter instead of starting on it. And, make me actually have a reason to be excited when I see I have a message, please?**

**R&R**

**~ Sara Ann**


	11. Talk

**Okay, so more answers to questions. No, Jacob is not completely out. I don't know exactly where this is going, but I am far enough along to know where he stands and what happens to him. I'm one of those people who just kinda let her fingers do all the work, and if I write something down, it pretty much just gets put in the story, just with some makeup to make it better.**

**Yes, technically, Emmett did leave Rose. They aren't separated, but they aren't even talking right now. Emmett doesn't want to talk to her and it doesn't seem like Rose is going to swallow her pride to try and talk to him any time soon, so sorry to people who are in love with the Emmett and Rose thing. I personally, don't like her that much. I find she just complains way too much and she is really mean to Bella. **

**Also, in this, Renesmee looks like she's about three, just incase I wasn't clear about that earlier. **

**So, more and more school. I've tried writing as much as I can, but I have lots of homework. Who would've thought you get homework on the second day of school? Not me, that's for damn sure! My teachers are pretty cool, except that reading teacher. She is insane. Interrupt us in the middle of a test for breathing exercises? Uhh, yea that's her. I mean, at first, I thought she was pretty cool. But I was proved wrong ten minutes later when she gave the kid that sits next to me, Bradley, and detention for not bringing his planner to class, on the second day! Nut job. **

**Sooo… what am I forgetting? **

**Oh yea, I don't own twilight. I own the words I put on the paper, but nothing more. How sad.**

**BPOV**

On the way home, Emmett didn't say a word. It was so creepy. Normally, his big voice filled the car, now it was just the occasional sob.

You could tell Edward was driving faster than normal to get Emmett home, because it hurt him to see his brother like this. Hell, it hurt me to see him like this. It almost made me cry when we were outside. But I sucked it up and just held him.

"Emmett…" Edward tried. Emmett just held up his hand and asked him not to talk.

"So… Anyone up for watching a movie tonight?" I asked. Alice had sent me a text telling me to go grocery shopping and buy a movie about some balloons for Ness. I personally, think she might find it stupid, but Alice says she loves it.

It had great reviews and was supposed to make you laugh. So it would be good for Emmett. A movie for the family.

I honestly don't understand how something so bad could happen to someone so amazing. Emmett was right, he would give, give, give and Rosalie just took everything without even a thank you.

I looked out the window passenger window briefly. The sun was peaking out behind the clouds, and coming through the trees lightly. Each little pine needle or leave was outlined perfectly, the colors of the leaves changing. It was beautiful.

"I'll watch Ness tonight if you want, or we can all watch the movie." Emmett sounded.

I told him what a great idea that was as we pulled into the driveway.

His face had a fake smile plastered on it, but his eyes still bled sadness.

"I'll go get Ness" Edward said as he put the car in park and turned it off. His body was gone before I answered.

"Emmett… I'm so sorry.." at this point I didn't know what to say. It was definitely a hard situation. I mean, he left her, and he is more upset. It hurts me, it really does, but I'm guessing Jasper and Edward have it worse. They get to hear and feel everything that's going on with him. I could tell it was taking an effect on Edward, he was slightly agitated, but had a heartbroken expression on his face. Jasper, looked completely miserable.

He had dark bags under his saddened eyes. They were coated over in venom, just like Emmett's were. There was no sign of a smile anywhere on his face, or like there was going to be one anytime soon. I honestly think he looked worse than Emmett. And because Jasper was upset, so was Alice. She hated seeing her Jazz like that.

And with Alice and Edward being upset, it really upset me. Really shows how much this takes a toil on the family.

"I know Bells, this is none of your fault." he said with a deep breath.

But he was completely wrong. This was 100% my fault. It was _my_ daughter that set her off the edge. _My_ family. _My_ 'perfect' life. _My_ fault.

"If only you could see this from my point of view." I chuckled a little.

"Nah, Bells, I'm okay with Eddie doing all the work." For the first time in the last few hours, I saw a real smirk on his face, and it made me feel way better about this whole thing. I know I shouldn't, but just knowing that getting him to smirk, that one little smirk, he wasn't completely broken.

"So… do you know where she went?" I asked him silently, looking down at my hands. My voice sounded more like it did when I was human, full of nerves, and obviously not musical at all.

"Yea. She texted me. Somewhere back in Alaska, but not at our house. She doesn't want to see anyone right now, unless its Renesmee." he pulled out his phone quickly, checking it once more.

"Did you text her back?" I asked him. It seemed like the more you asked, the more comfortable he got, which was a good thing… I think.

"Nope, and I'm not going to. I'm starting to get comfortable with the fact that we aren't good for each other." he smirked lightly, looking somewhere I couldn't see.

"But, you guys are mates. Your supposed to never fall out of love."

"Its rare Bella, but it has happened. When your mate changes so much, that you don't even recognize them anymore, they aren't really your mate anymore. You just don't see them like that anymore."

"Did it just happen… spontaneously?" I am frightened, I'll admit it. This isn't an everyday thing, and if it is, then it could happen to Edward and myself. We had been having a few fights, but we always made up a few hours later. I didn't want to loose him. I loved him so much, too much for words. He was my everything, and I couldn't imagine my life without him, without his love.

"No. That pull that you have to Edward, you know the one?" I nodded at him to continue. "Well, about six months ago, it wasn't as strong. That pink, yellow, blue and white set of fireworks you see when you kiss them, started changing colors so they were darker, less intense. I had heard about it, and tried to hang onto the feelings, but I was loosing them, like they were slipping out of my grasp."

"Do… Do you think that will happen to Edward and me?" my voice squeaked slightly.

"No, you guys are stronger than the whole house put together. You met when you were human, dated for the longest period, waited to have sex." he chuckled. " and let us not forget, you have a child of the female species together, plus another one is being planned."

"What is the difference of her Being a she or a he?" I asked him stupidly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Your little girl, is _the most _spoiled child on the planet. And that won't change when she gets her little brother. Its just a fact. And, if you had had a baby boy first, like you had planned, he wouldn't be so spoiled. Its obvious." he laughed at me.

"Oh… well, maybe its cause she's just so loved."

"Yea, okay… but don't worry about you and little Eddie. You'll be fine."

He was right. Maybe. I thanked him for letting me inside his head and helping me understand everything, and we remained silent until Emmett positioned himself to open his door.

"Thanks for listening Bella, I feel much better."

Edward was back a few seconds later with Renesmee. Emmett opened the door and put her in her booster seat before getting out of the car and heading inside at vampire speed.

"How was that?" Edward asked, pulling back out and speeding off.

"Edward… he smiled." I smiled thinking about it again. This is really not something I should get so excited about, seeming as how he is almost always smiling, but he's so sad and it changes my thoughts about him in some ways. "Well, Actually, it was a smirk… But same thing!"

I decided not to tell him about the conversation we had, probably cause he had already heard it, but also because Emmett trusted _me_, and told _me_. Not Edward, Alice or Jasper.

"Yes Bella, he _is_ known to do that." he laughed.

"Momma, I want to watch a movie tonight!" Renesmee squealed from the back seat. She was eating pretzels from a small bag slowly, taking the salt off each one before eating it.

"It's a plan, sweets."

She smiled at that, dropping the pretzel that was in her hand and clapping her hands together.

"Momma, are you and Daddy gonna watch it with me?"

"Of course we are, aren't we Edward." I looked over at him. His face wore a smile, but I could tell he looked a little disappointed. Obviously over the fact that we would have to wait later than normal for Ness to go to bed tonight.

It took him about two minutes before I lightly smacked his arm.

"Huh? Oh, umm," he grunted lightly. "Yeah, of course Ness."

"But we'll have to skip the last fifteen minutes, baby." I told her lightly, looking ahead at the road. To my left, I could see a smile appear on his face.

"Oh, okay, I want to spend time with Uncle Emmy anyways."

My phone lightly went off, the ringtone signaling it was Alice.

"Hello?" I said after hitting the little green button on my Droid 3.5. I had just got it about three weeks ago, right after we moved here, and I loved it. It had all these apps and was really easy to use. It was really loud though, even on silent. Well, for vampires it was. It clicked three times quickly every time you got a text.

Renesmee would be able to play with the games on it. Her favorite, 'cut the rope'. it was cute, and she said she loved feeding the cute monster. I agreed with her.

"Bella?" Alice questioned franticly.

"Yes, Alice, I am usually the only person to answer my phone." I laughed at her.

"No, Bella! Its Rosalie! She was up in Alaska, and Jacob was there… he didn't understand why she was upset so she went into full detail.." her sobs were loud against my ear, but I still held it there for dear life. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't see any of this. He just called me, he said he would give us Rose if we gave him you and Ness."

"Alice, Calm down." her sobs continued. " Look, nothing is going to happen. Rose can take care of herself. Its probably a trick to just mess with us."

"Bella, its not. Its Rose, she's our sister, and we love her. Emmet is going to be so upset." she whispered to herself.

"No, he won't, Alice. I talked to him, and he doesn't love her anymore, and I don't that much either."

"Bella, I got to talk to her… she was a mess, she was actually crying. I could hear each tiny sob that escaped her lips. They were hurting her, Bells, really hurting her."

My eyes filled with Venom tears, the scene playing out in front of me. I could actually see her, sobbing for them to stop, her only answer 'when you get them here'.

I had this feeling, deep deep down in my stone cold heart, telling me that she got into this herself. It was slowly being smothered down by the goodness in my heart.

"Look, just go to a pay phone, and call Jacob. Let Renesmee talk to Embry or something. It might just work. Please Bella, I'm begging you." she stifled another sob before hanging up.

I pulled my phone down, placing them on my black skirt.

"Edward, find a pay phone. I have to make a phone call."

**Okay, so that chapter was really hard to write. I kept trying different ways in which I could do the whole Rose thing, on the second way, I was crying the whole time. It was really sad, so I chose my fourth version, the one that was really basic. **

**Next Chapter, I'm going to do a point of view from Embry, maybe Rose. And don't hate me for the whole break up thing. I have a plan, some of you might not like it, but I really don't give a crap anymore. You can write a comment and I'll try and put stuff in my story, but I'm not going to keep trying to guess what you want, I'm gonna do me and let my fingers do **_**ALL**_** the writing. **

**Have a nice day, and try remember all the people who died on 9/11/01. **

**~Sara Ann**


	12. Embry

**Embry POV**

I watched silently for the first few minutes, as Jake tried to get everything out of Rose before burning her.

I didn't want that to happen. She was a nice ass vampire, if you ask me, not as nice as the rest of them, but still nice. And I can understand why they would all be pissed. They wanted some alone time with their family, and Jake never allowed any, just like he never spent any time with us anymore. I mean, he wasn't even doing his duties as a beta.

Jake has been my best friend for so many years, so I kept his secret. But it kept killing me anytime he said Bella's name, or her daughter's. Truth be told, he didn't really love Nessie, he just wanted to be closer to Bella. So what does he do? He goes and fucks up everything.

Don't get me wrong, Bella is a fucking hot piece of ass, and I would hit that any day, but she is happy, and Jake just needs to learn that.

"Listen, you worthless bitch, tell me what you know, or I'll burn you right now." he pulled out a purple lighter from his pocket.

"Fine!" she screamed, sobbing at the same time. "We have a house up in Alaska, you have to run about three miles after getting out of the water, to find more boats and continue. There is no other way there. Its where you'll find Ness, Bella, Edward, Everyone." she cried. He got Alice's number after damaging her mind.

"Something's wrong…" he tilted his head to the right, then the left. "Your not as bitchy as normal."

"Jake…" I warned. He either needed to let her go, or get rid of her, not torture her to death.

"Embry, I got this." he brought his attention back to Rose. "I'm guessing, you didn't run away for no reason." he said proudly. "Which makes me think, something's wrong with you and the big one, cause he'd be with you if there wasn't."

She didn't answer. He just nodded to me, and grabbed a phone.

"Alice… the future girl… how could you honestly not see this coming." there was a short pause, her just asking how he got her number.

He told her everything he had learned, but I could tell she had to of been lying about the house, not that I'm going to tell him. He then said, he would give her back for Bella… and Renesmee in return. She said she would talk to the family, and call him back.

"Now… what should I do with you?" he looked back at Rose, s huge smirk on his face. This was getting way out of hand, I needed some backup.

I pulled out my phone, breathing out a sigh, pretending it was a girl. As soon as I flipped it open, I pulled up a new message, typing in the three numbers I knew best. Sam, Quil, and Paul. They would most definitely talk some sense into him

_Come quick. Jake's gone mad._

I hit enter as soon as I finished, looking up to see Jake holding the blonde by her chin. From here, I could see this was a bad situation. Her eyes were pitch black, her skin looked more pale that unusual. He was staring directly into her eyes, concentrating on that. His smile was sick, and Before I could even blink, she had her hands up, on his chest, and pushed on him. I heard at least six cracks, fast and loud, easy for her, and painful for him.

His body went flying backwards, and the lighter he was holding went into the air and flew somewhere into the forest, landing with a small thud most people wouldn't hear. He cried out in pain, obviously trying to get back up. Jake's breathing was rapid, each quickly following after the other. My guess is that she had punctured his lung.

She looked over at me, her eyes were finally returning to their golden color.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered quietly.

"Run. Fast, and don't come back. They'll kill you." I told her, trying not to be cold to her. It seemed like that's the way it came out though.

She nodded and was gone before I had even blinked. As I walked quickly over to where she was, I saw lighter fluid was soaking the ground that she was standing beneath. I now understand why she didn't do that earlier.

"Embry! God Damnit! Help me you ass hole." he screamed from at least 45 feet away. I complied, jogging over to him. He had her hand prints bruised into his skin, indentations of them where the bones broke. His breathing broke again, and he rasped to get him a doctor.

"Jacob! There is no doctor that can see you! The only one that could've was Dr. Cullen, and you guys completely ruined it by burning down their house, and torturing his 'daughter'." I told him, about to leave. I grabbed my phone, texting everyone that it wasn't anything big, and I fixed everything.

"Is that the pack?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told them you were fine, and now to worry about you." I told him, placing my hand on his lower leg. Putting slight pressure on it. This kid was going insane, and I couldn't have him doing anything to hurt innocent people, even if they are vamps.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because, I don't want them to find you." I tilted my head.

"Are you going all gay on me, Embry?" he laughed slightly.

"Don't be a dick, you douche bag." I placed more pressure on his leg, and touched one of his broken ribs, as if examining it.

He winced, making a large sound, indicating pain.

"God, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed, breathing rapidly.

"Well, why don't you tell me? You love torturing others, why can't I do that to you?" I tilted my head, mocking him.

"God, I only did that to the bitch. She won't tell me where Nessie and Bella are!" he screamed as I poked his ribs again.

"Have you ever thought that they don't want them to find you? If your bond was that strong, she would come back to you! But she hasn't! meaning she doesn't feel it!" I felt like getting it all out in the open. Everyone in the pack knew this, this imprinting thing of Jake's wasn't real, he just thought it was.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Its not real! Any of it, she doesn't love you, not at all. For god's sake Jake, she is not even two years old yet, and we all know you still love Bella."

"I do not," he didn't yell, just said it quietly. "and it too real."

I grabbed his phone from him, examining it quickly. His screen savor was a picture of him and Bella, Renesmee's head cut out of the frame. I hummed, showing I knew everything.

He questioned me when I didn't give his phone back, and I just took the battery and SIM card out of the back and chucked the phone into the forest. His eyes widened quickly, making me smile. This was so much more fun than with Rose. But this was not for fun, this was something that had to be done, now.

"Jake, you will always be my brother, never forget that." with that, I pushed down further on his leg, hearing it crack loudly. It will never heal correctly if he does survive, and if he doesn't, well, that's what I'm planning for.

I stood up slowly, looking at my brother lying on the ground, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Jake."

His teary eyes made contact with mine slowly.

"Fuck… you…" he spat out, his lids closing slowly, opening, and closing again.

I turned around, tears welling up in my eyes. I can't believe I just did that. I would have to go to the pack and tell all of them what had happened.

I didn't want to run, or go as my wolfself. I wanted to walk slowly, and think about what I had just done.

I had just killed my best friend, and brother.

**Okay, so this is really really short, but I thought I would give you a look as to what is happening on the other side. **

**And do we know if Jacob is really dead? No, no we do not. But I may just be playing with your head and he might be 100% dead as fuck. Idk, you'll have to read to find out! COMMENT! YEAH BUDDY. **


	13. WHat to do

Okay, so im sorry for being so late on updating, but my laptop was completely fried, so I had to go out, and spend 700 dollars on a desktop that isn't completely working right, so I have to get that fixed. But, I'm trying to get caught up. I hope people are still reading this story, I will love everyone who does forever.

I don't own twilight.

Isabelle's POV

What would people say about you if you one day disappeared? If no one could ever find you again? Would your friends cry, worry about you, or just talk smack? Dealing with this is not easy; because I am positive no one would really care. I am just a puppet for Taylor and Emma. No one truly cares about little old me. I was just a follower, someone that was good for cheerleading. Easily lifted and all that crap.

It wasn't like I'm not grateful for Taylor looking out for me, but I honestly didn't like being mean to all the new kids, especially the Cullens. They gave me the creeps. Especially that Bella girl. When I had to tell her about Taylor's plan, she just looked at me as if she could burn me with her eyes.

"Izzy…" my mother said quietly, placing her hand gently one my wrist. I jolted up out of my seat for a moment, taking in my surroundings. I was at my house.

"Oh, mom you scared me." I placed my hand over my beating heart, feeling each beat.

At times, I wished it didn't do that. I just wanted to not do anything but sleep, and wake up in white clouds, and look like a goddess, like the Cullens.

Each night, as I go to bed, I dream about them. I feel as if my life is tangled in with theirs, and I have no idea why, but I feel safe. Call me crazy, because I know I am, but I can't help it. I am completely scared of them, yet I want to be near them.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to. So, how is school going? I heard about the new family that just moved here, are any of them cute?" my mother asked, instantly going into a conversation about her childhood.

My mother had me when she was fifteen, and she is still trying to relive her childhood. Most nights, if I'm not in plain sight, she doesn't even really care to look for me. She reminded me of Taylor more and more every day. Same bleach blonde hair, dark skin, and way too much eyeliner.

"Umm… yea but they are all kinda grouped together… ya know?" I didn't really want to get into the subject, just reminding me how much better they were than me.

"Well, not for long sweetie, I heard that doctor is quite a nice one." She took off her coat and proceeded to throw it on the ground, and started to walk to her room. "I'm going to a party tonight, don't wait for me, maybe I'll find you a new daddy!" and her door slammed shut.

"Yeah, if only mom…" I said lamely, getting up and walking to my room. Going to bed at nine was surely cool now a days for me.

BPOV

We had gotten a text from Rosalie that she was safe, and Jacob was gone a few hours ago. Emmett was in their old room, cleaning out her stuff and putting it into a box. Let's just say, his room was mostly empty now.

We had planned on going to Wal-Mart after school to go buy him a new bedroom set, one that was for a single man.

Let's just say, Emmett got better, and then got worse. I think he was going through a denial stage, because he always ended up thinking she was coming back, and I couldn't dare to break his heart again.

You would never assume that he was hurting, if you just looked at him. But we have Edward and Jasper. When we told him about Rose yesterday, all he said was 'she can take care of herself'. YEAH! It surprised all of us too.

I pulled myself out of my own head to look at my closet. We were driving into Boston tomorrow to go shopping, because Alice couldn't live with the stores here. Big surprise.

I was running out of clothes, and I really only had four outfits left. I looked at the first option. It was cute, but not compared to the third. A red floral lace top with a ivory and gold belt that went around my waist and a pair of artificially faded jeans. After adding some brown wedges, I was good to go.

I decided not to worry about my hair, it was already in curls from yesterday.

Everyone had already left, except Edward who was down in the car. I sped off to meet him, leaving a note for when Esme gets back.

I shut the door quickly, and grabbed the hand beside me.

"You look nice." His velvety voice said quietly.

"Thanks, so do you." I said lamely.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just been feeling down lately. I think Emmett's getting to me, plus this whole baby thing."

"Well, you know he is going through a rough patch, he'll get better, and we are looking for someone, don't worry. It'll all work out, just like it always does."

He pulled out of the garage, and started driving out from the forest.

"I guess you're right, but we are probably in a lot of trouble at school. First, we skipped out the whole second half of the day, and I'm not going to her the end from Taylor, because I missed her stupid cheer thingy."

"Don't worry; I had Carlisle take care of it. He called the office and told them Renesmee was in the hospital and needed her siblings support."

It was kinda true, she did go to the hospital yesterday, but only because Esme needed to see her husband about something. She has to be the one taking the Rose thing the hardest.

The car slowed as he pulled into a parking spot, right next to a big silver Jeep.

"Okay, here's to day two." I smiled, releasing his hand and getting out of the car.

The doors to the school hadn't opened yet, so everyone was standing next to their cars in groups of friends.

I waited for Edward to join me, and then walked over to Emmett. He had his back towards us, and was talking to someone. From my distance, all I saw was blonde hair it was pretty, someone took really nice care of it. But as I got closer, I noticed it wasn't someone who I particularly liked.


	14. Genius

Okay, so last chapter was soooo short, and I'm super sorry. I just felt like I should give you want I got because I was so late. I also forgot to tell you guys, I went to FORKS! It was so much fun, but our car broke down while we were in La Push, so we had to wait an hour for a tow-truck, and then we had to stay an extra day and a half, but it was soooo much fun, and there were at least six hot guys I am now crushing on. One, was a total babe from La Push, and let me tell you, I would marry that boy, if I could. But we got over 400 photos, and I laugh every time I look at them. I even fell into the ocean! And I posted them on Facebook, took over an hour! I recommend going to Forks for whoever's reading this.

Also, have people heard that new song by Christina Perri for the breaking dawn CD? I am in love with it. I write while listening to music, and I feel as if that's what fuels me, and this song just puts me in the best mood. And while I did chapter 12, I was listening to the darkest song I own, so that's probably why.

I don't own Twilight! Now… where were we?

EmPOV

I smiled at the small girl as she tinkled a laugh, it was adorable. She was pretty, but she smelled too good, like someone was waving cookies in front of my face. I'm a fat kid inside, or at least I was when I was human. If I were human… I wish. This would be a girl I would date if I could, but I missed my Rosie. She was nothing compared to her.

Let's face it, Rose is sexy, and that's one of the reasons I loved her so much, but I've also seen a side of her that no one else has. She is very generous, and not the queen bee that everyone thinks she is. Sure, she likes to be in power, and I understand that she wants kids. I feel like I'm trying to hold on to her, but there's nothing to grab onto, as if she is already a ghost in my past.

But this girl, she didn't have it easy. Her mother was never around, and she honestly was on a suicide mission. I felt bad for her, and I wanted to stop her, but I also wanted to help her… but in a way I would lose everything. And I can't lose my family's respect. I just had to get on this girl's good side; I have a plan for her.

"Em…" Bella's voice was right behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I hadn't heard her… like at all! All I heard was the little giggle of Isabelle, now dying down.

"Oh, hey Bells, you know Isabelle, right?" I glanced over to the pretty girl, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. The fire in my throat roared up a little, making me swallow hard. How little _Eddie _did it was sure a mystery, but I wasn't going to find out. I am not going to be a pussy like my brother and wait around for a human girl.

I looked back at Bella cautiously, begging her to play nice. I heard they didn't meet on the best terms. Our eyes locked for a minute, and it was as if I could hear her voice in my head, as clear as bells.

"I am going to kill you for this." She then smiled and waved at Isabelle.

I could feel my eyes still wide as… I don't know something wide. That wasn't the point. I am pretty sure my imitation of Bella wasn't the accurate, most times I made her voice all high pitched and bitchy.

I put it towards the back of my brain, focusing on my brother. He had a strange look in his eyes too.

"Well, it was… it was really nice talking to you Emmett. I feel a lot better. Thank you." She smiled lightly.

"It was nice talking to you too, we'll have to do it another time." I waved to her as she walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard someone screech. I turned around to a fuming Bella. It was the face that she had when she found out Jacob had supposedly imprinted on Ness, and similar to the face Rose wore when she found out about Bella.

"Listen." I started, but was cut off by Bells again.

"No, you listen. You are not doing anything with that girl; she is not going to be a part of our family. She is one of… them."

"Bells, you were human too at one point, and I completely supported Eddie." After his growl, I restated that to when I was fully behind his decision.

"I'm not talking about that. She is one of those peppy cheer sluts."

"Bella…" Edward whispered leaning into her and started kissing her neck lightly, obviously to relax her. It worked, she calmed down. Edward didn't like when Bella cussed or anything non-lady-like. But I had had chats with her, she wanted it dirty, she just wanted my help bringing it up with Edward.

"Look, that girl is completely suicidal. She'll probably end up killing herself before next year."

Edward's head popped up, finally seeing my point. Unfortunately, Bella was still lost.

"Bella, we need someone who is not going to be missed, someone who people don't even care to help, well, we do if you still want your baby."

She gasped, finally getting the idea. "No one will ever miss her…"

RPOV

I had been staying at the house in Alaska after the whole Jacob incident, and I was absolutely losing my mind. I can't believe I went so crazy. It was like an addiction. After a few days of being away from … the baby… I was back to normal, and I wanted my Emmy-bear back. I needed my family, but I had made a mess of everything.

I had talked to Tanya after she found me yesterday. I had been outside, around her house and she had just gotten done with hunting. Even she knew the news. Supposedly, Emmett was sending me divorce papers, which completely broke me apart again. It wasn't like I hadn't loved him.

And him sending me the papers meant only one thing. He was moving on with his life. It made me sick to my stomach.

I waited, counting down every second until I got those papers. And I tried to call him, but everyone went to voicemail after the second ring. And right as I was about to text him, the mail man showed up… early.

I walked outside, venom burning my eyes unbearably.

" Are you Rosalie Cullen?" he asked blindly. I nodded and he reached into his bag, grabbing a electronic pad I had to sign.

As I did, I could hear small cracking. It must have been my heart, breaking into a million pieces, at least, that's what I thought, until I looked down to notice it was the pen.

I grinned sheepishly, and handed it back to him as he handed me three large yellow envelopes.

"Here you go, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled wide at me.

"Ummm… I guess I'm back to being Ms. Hale." I looked at him, my whole body aching, my throat burning with rage. How dare he call me that? Adding the last name of the man who tore my heart out?

Before I knew what I was doing, I had back handed him into the brick side of my old family's house and he was bleeding heavily. It smelt so good, like caramel to humans. Before I knew what I was doing, I was caressing his neck and digging my teeth into his neck.

So much better than elk.

**Okay, people remember, suicide is not good. I do not support it, and if you ever feel it, talk to someone you trust with everything. And if you ever think no one cares, never believe them. Because my friend tried, and me and my friend Taylor were crying for days, even though she didn't succeed. **

**Please Review, about anything! Hearts and Kisses**

**~Sara Ann**


	15. Chapter 15 Something

**I feel so much better with my new computer. I missed writing and getting your loving reviews. **

**I don't own twilight. **

**BPOV**

Emmett was absolutely a genius!

Isabelle was pretty much a no one, and Taylor will probably replace her in a second if she isn't there to carry her coffee., she is suicidal, which most people have noticed if you spend one second with her, and she has a Facebook which is easily hacked. I feel bad, seemed like Emmett liked her, but he brought this up and I wasn't letting it go.

"How are we going to do it?" I asked quickly.

"Hold on Bella, Emmett has a plan, its already in effect." Edward gave Emmett the stage, allowing him to talk.

"Well, she likes me, right?" he asked Edward, getting a nod for a reply. "Good, because if I can charm my way into her life, we can get her to do whatever we want, aka… baby momma."

I wish I could scream things at his face right now, but no… there were humans around. But his plan was good, and he already has her wrapped around his fingers.

"Thanks Bells." Emmett whispered.

"I didn't say anything." Did i? I don't remember it if I did, which I doubt.

"Yes you did, you said my plan was good."

I was about to argue with him, but Edward told us to discuss this at home, so I let it drop.

I couldn't stop smiling though. In a few months, I would have my baby. Even if I had to tie her down and force her, I would still have my baby. Wow, I am starting to sound like Rosalie.

This would not be a forced down kinda thing. Either she would go for it, or she wouldn't and we'd have to find someone new.

The doors finally opened, and everyone took their time to get inside, most of them finishing cigarettes behind the school or in their cars. I could smell it in the air, on people, in their lockers and it makes me want to throw up.

I walked hand in hand with my husband, smiling the whole time. I could feel the stares on my ass, and on Edward, so we would each have to calm the other down once and a while. But, could you blame us for getting jealous? I mean, we are hormonal teenagers, just like everyone else, except our emotions are multiplied. That's a bad situation.

"What are we doing this weekend?" I asked him, gazing up at him.

He gave me his half grin, and then ran his free hand through his hair.

"What's this weekend, again?" he played dumb.

I just looked up at him again, cocking an eyebrow, then letting it fall and smiling.

I reached up on my tiptoes, but it still wasn't enough, he had to lean down. When our lips met, I felt the jolt of electricity go through every single dry vein and muscle in my body, making me tingle.

At times like this, I wish I were tall enough to reach him without help. He was at least a good foot taller than me, which made things difficult at times like now. Normally, I would just jump on him and kiss him, but that was only for when we're alone; mostly because it ends up dying down in the bedroom.

But, at others, I liked my height. Sure, it made me feel all feminine, but I would really want to have to bend down to kiss him.

"It's a surprise. Since we didn't get the best Anniversary a few weeks ago, I'm redoing it. Plus, no moving involved this time." He said once he pulled away.

Our real anniversary was the day we were moving to New Hampshire from Alaska. Lets just say, we didn't really get to do anything fun. Plus, now that we have Renesmee, we have to make sure she isn't around, because she doesn't really knock before entering.

I let go of his hand slowly as we made it to our lockers. Mine was red, Edward's was black, and Alice's was white.

Quickly, I spun to 9, then 17, and finally on 35.

"Hey guys!" Alice cried joyfully. As I looked at though, her face was no cheery. It looked sad.

"Hey," we both said quickly.

"When you guys go to your car, there is a newspaper in the front seat. Read the headline, and call me with your guess." She then walked into the junior hall to find Jasper.

"What was that about?" I questioned, squinting my eyes.

"Hell if I know, she was drawing up wedding plans for us. Again." He whispered the last word, making me smile.

"Same day?" I questioned. I didn't want to have two different anniversaries.

He just nodded, the smirk on his face dying down. He quickly leaned closer to me, and kissed me. He roughly slid his tongue into my mouth, massaging mine. Drops of his venom sizzled on my tongue, making me moan lightly.

Someone cleared their throat, and Edward moved a few inches away from me reluctantly, still holding my body close to his.

I turned to face Taylor. She wore her cheer outfit, and her blonde hair was down in curls. She also held a small black purse, keeping one arm up to hold it.

"Bella, we're so sorry to hear about your sister, but we have all decided to let you and Alice try out again today." She leaned in closer, putting her hand over the right side of her mouth. "You'll def make it." She talked for the whole team, and makes up words… great.

She then slid her purse off her arm, getting into it. She pulled out two thick pieces of paper, in the shape of the cone things you yell into with pompoms on the sides.

"You can put these on your lockers, only cheerleaders get them." She handed me the paper. "Just stick them on, they are magnetic." she then looked at her phone and waved goodbye.

"What was she thinking?" I asked him.

"I think she actually likes you. You and Alice are the only ones she feels as if she can gossip with because you are the second prettiest in the school, which is a complete lie."

I playfully hit his arm, while he went for my hand. Quickly, with my free hand I slapped the magnet on mine and Alice's locker, while grabbing my crap and Edward and I started to walk towards English.

Before I knew it, we had started discussing our grading system. That we weren't freshman anymore, we weren't children, and how hard this year was going to be.

I was almost the exact one I had gotten for my first sophomore year, even in a different state.

The sound of paper rustling slid towards me, and I looked down.

_So, you're going to be a cheerleader?_ _Cause that would be pretty sexy._

I silently laughed at him.

_You are such a hormonal teenage boy._

It only took him a second to reply

_Hey, I can't help but to think like that when you're wearing a short skirt. The thing I want the most is close to me._

_You are impossible. Hahaha_

_Yes, but you love me. _

I paused for a second, taking that extra moment to think back to why I loved him. First Meeting, the first time he saved me and all those after, our first date, the day he took me to meet his family, every time he made me smile, every kiss that went a little too far, everything. I quickly smiled, and simply answered,

_I do. _

_As do I, my love._

**So, I'm really starting to like Taylor. She seems like the girl I wanted to be when I was little. But no, I turned out to be a little weirdo. Oh well. **

**Any Ideas of what you want for later chapters? **

**Review!**

**SARA**


	16. Next Day

**Wow, I guess I kinda waited for a while, huh? Well, hopefully no one has forgotten this story. I'm really sorry I haven't posted. I guess it has to do with me losing my best friend. I think I'm over it now, though. I feel like I deserve someone that isn't selfish enough to replace me over nothing. But, whatever. She can be a bitch, and I can move on with my life. I am able to smile, and laugh again, and I can think about it without crying, so I think its all better know. Or at least I hope. **

**All outfits that are mentioned are on my profile. Just FYI.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I smiled at the piece of paper lying before me and a small squeeze mad me conscious of his hand in mine.

The bell rang quickly, and I had to go to Tech with Alice. She looked like herself again, which made me happy. I could still tell something was going on, but I didn't know if I really wanted to know. Alice acted happy, but if you looked right into her golden eyes, right in the very back they held doubt.

"So, how is Emmett? I haven't talked to him for a few days."

I looked at her, realizing what she said.

"Oh, I think he likes Isabelle. But he knows he can't go after her. And I know he still loves… _her_."

"Yea, I think all of us knew that Bells." She laughed lightly as she put the finishing touches on our house. Today was our second to last day at our station, and we just had to go through a tour. It turned out pretty good. She had saved it to her thumb drive, and Esme had started clearing the trees.

It was a two story house, with five bedrooms, an attic that could be made into a room, three bathrooms, two kitchens, and two living rooms. I couldn't wait for it to be done! We would have our own house. Not a cottage, but a house. And I would have a big closet again, along with a space that I could call mine. Esme has also been getting more pictures taken and re-printed. She also wanted to Photoshop some to make it look like I was pregnant for when we had our baby.

We had decided that no matter what, he would always think that I carried him. Renesmee knew that she had to keep this secret, and she knew how to too. I didn't have to worry. And we would go with a story like I had survived Renesmee's birth, and had him two years later, him biting me in the process.

"So, what should we do about it?" I asked boldly.

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Bella, we can't do anything. She fell off the wagon a few days ago." She interrupted me, then became very silent. She was angry, I could tell by the way her hands started shaking, like she wanted to rip the keyboard in half

"I'm guessing you don't mean it literally." I said as I closed my eyes, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

So Rose was finally gone. Feeding on humans, too. I looked up, shaking my head. I was probably the last to know, too. I always was, because no one trusted me.

This can't be happening. Not to my family. And Emmett. Oh, poor Emmett.

"Does Emmett know?"

"Yes, Carlisle told him last night. He fell to pieces, but now I think he's just planning on how to get her back onto animals." She whispered, saving the house one last time to her thumb drive.

"Does he plan to get back together with her?"

She looked up at me, her gold eyes smoldering. She just shook her head.

No. Of course not. Emmett needed to learn that he wasn't just hurting himself. We all loved her too. That's why it hurt us all so much when she was gone. But, she couldn't come back. Especially with the whole Isabelle/ baby thing.

It wasn't that hard to tell that he wasn't over her. He stared at the pictures of them in their hallway for hours, every night. Plus, he hadn't even taken those down. Which means that he still remembers how he felt about her all the time ago. He still loves her, and I'm pretty sure he always will.

We worked silently for the rest of class, until the bell rang.

When we stood up, I noticed what she was wearing.

We were matching, sorta. When I had picked out a pair of faded jeans and a white cotton long-sleeve shirt, Alice had gotten a black one and the same jeans.

She had on shiny black stilettos that made her only an inch shorter than me, and I had on white flats.

We walked slowly to Study Hall, talking about cheerleading.

"So, are we going to have to wear those outfits, like, everyday?" I asked Alice.

She giggled. "As if, Taylor would never do that. We just have to ask. She knows we can take her title away, at any time."

As soon as she said that, strong smell hit my nose. Tyrell…

"Hey, Bella." He grinned.

"Hey Tyrell, did you hear the news?"

He smiled at me saying his name. "No, what news?"

"We made the squad!" Alice squealed. She knew how to play the part of a teenage girl, damn well.

He smiled at me at me. "Congratulations!" he said, looking kinda embarrassed.

"What's wrong? You seem kinda… stressed." I told him.

"Well, my girlfriend, Sara, really wants you guys to go to our party. I don't really want her to get upset, so it would be amazing if you guys could make it."

"You got a girlfriend?" I asked surprised. This kid moves on fast.

"Yea, well, we've been on and off for a while, but I can't stop thinking about her every time we break up. I always end up going back."

Awww. "You love her..." I sang to him, and he blushed.

I was happy for him. And now, Edward didn't have anything to be jealous of. Because, Tyrell, Danny, Bryce, Kyle, and Jason all had girlfriends. And they were the only ones I was worried about.

"Yea, I think I do. But, Taylor told Sara if you guys go to the party, she will be the new Co-captain on the squad, so, please go. It'll be awesome. And, you and Edward can sneak into the forest, there is a lot of trees… lots of privacy. Just, think about it." He handed me a flyer and told us he had to get going to gym, and ran over to building four, giving me a small hug before.

As I looked at the flyer, I noticed it was tonight. Right near a lake. A big bonfire, with beer and everything teenagers want.

"We have to go."

"I don't know Alice…."

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun. Plus, Taylor is going to tell us what we need to do to be a cheerleader, and one of the rules involves being caught with your boyfriend, about to do the deed. You can't be a virgin to be on the squad, did you know that?" she whispered quietly.

"Fine." I gave in quickly. It all sounded kinda fun, plus, it would let people know that Edward isn't just with me 'til I have sex with him.

We made it into the Library to wait for Edward at our table. He wasn't here yet, which was odd, so we sat down.

"What are we going to wear?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh! I have that red sweater and black skinny's that I wore a few days ago."

She started to laugh, real laughter. "Bella," she giggled, "You cannot wear an outfit you already have worn, plus I have the perfect outfit for you to wear." She clapped her hands and started sketching out something. "If go home now, I can make us outfits."

She stood up as soon as Edward sat beside me. He smelled like Taylor.

"Where were you?" I asked calmly, trying not to lose my temper.

"Emma started to talk to me, and then she jumped on my back, and wouldn't let go. So, I kinda threw her off, and she just came at me again, telling me 'I know you want me'. Which, I don't. Ugg, it was the worst. And why do you smell like Tyrell?" he asked impatiently.

"Because, I gave him some advice about his girlfriend, Sara, and we are going to their party tonight. We have to get caught in the woods."

He smiled at that. "What should I wear?"

"The black and green underwear, the shirt you're wearing, and some light jeans."

The shirt he was wearing was sexy. It was from Hollister, so it had that look to it. It was plaid, with big blue stripes, tiny red ones, and white for the background. It rolled up at the elbow, and buttoned up the front.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Something Alice is making right now, or shopping for. But, I'm pretty sure it's hot." He laughed.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" a voice sounded from my left.

I looked up to find who I'd been expecting, Taylor.

"Of course." I got up and followed her to the back section of the library.

"Look, I was just talking to some people, and everyone thinks you are too much of a goodie-too-shoe. You have to do something to prove them wrong, you and your sister, before you can perform with us. And, people have to see it. But, I'll see you at practice." She air-kissed me and started to walk away.

She turned around right as I started to leave, though. "Oh, and Bella?" I turned to look at her. She had a sweet smile on her face. "Let's not mention this to Eddie over there. We need it to be a surprise; nothing can be acted out on his part."

I walked back to Edward, a smile on his face.

"No acting." I told him, and he just laughed.

"No worries." He became serious.

"That girl is kinda fake, huh?" I asked, and he just nodded, a new smile on his face.

I sat down, and he took my hand. We started to talk about our day, and how slowly it was going, about Rose and Emmett, until the bell rang.

We kissed goodbye, quickly. He then said goodbye, reminding me I had to go to math, without Edward or any of my siblings.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE EACH ONE! **

**~ SARA **


	17. Getting Ready w a twist

So…. I don't really know what to say… Just, read and review. COME ON… its fantastical!

I NO OWN TWILIGHT.

BPOV

The rest of the day went by very quickly. I didn't even have time to miss Alice.

She did show up at the very last minute of the day with my Ferrari to pick me up. The sleek car shined in afternoon air.

I swiftly walked as fast as I could to the car, not opening the door, pulling out my phone to text Edward that I already had a ride. Once done with that, I hopped into the car and plugged my phone into the charger.

"Okay, so I got our outfits done, but we just have to run to the mall." She rambled.

"What do we need at the mall that you couldn't make?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have, cause she just started to giggle like a six year old.

"Bella, I can't make everything in the world. All my sewing stuff hasn't arrived yet. But, we have to head to Victoria's secret, and we need to go to Bath & Body Works, Plus, we just need overall new clothes. I can't make them every day."

My phone started to vibrate in the console, very fast and quiet, signaling I had gotten a text message.

I slid the screen, unlocking it, confirming my suspicions.

From: Edward

_Uggg. Fine, but don't be gone too long. _

_I love you. _

I typed quickly as we parked.

_I love you too. Just shower, do your hair and get ready for the party. _

As I hit send, I was unbuckling my seat belt and opening the door. Alice was already standing outside, her sun glasses were on her head, even though she had no reason for them. We walked silently into the mall. I protested, but she just kept walking towards the Victoria's Secret.

"Bella, tonight has to be planned right. You guys are probably going to have to be caught in the act. But, at least you know that you'll be looking hot." She smiled as we went to the back.

As we got to the baskets, she just took ten thongs in different colors and styles. They were cute and lacy, some silk. They were all in my size, and she went to a different side to get matching bras. After that, she moved on to boy-shorts, and repeated the process until she started shopping for pajamas.

"Alice, are you sure you're not going overboard?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Now, I'm going to pay for this, and you just look around at stuff to get on Saturday."

We're coming back Saturday? She had a full cart of underwear and clothing! And this was only the first store! Most of it was for me too, which I honestly didn't understand. There is a thing called a washing machine, and it allows you to re-wear your clothing. I don't know if Alice had ever heard of one, which is why I asked so long ago. All she told me is she couldn't trust labels. But, it's not like we really needed to wash them, unless we had went hunting or rolled around in the mud. We don't sweat, we don't get periods, we don't pee. And our clothes always smell amazing after we wear them. I don't see what the problem is.

It took her about ten minutes to get checked-out, mostly because they had to have the manager come out and help, but when she came to get me, she had three LARGE bags, and a medium sized one in her tiny arms.

"Okay, so we have to go to Hollister tomorrow, and every other store in here, but I took longer than expected, so we have to go home. You are so going to love your outfit!" she squealed.

She was so wrong. I hated my outfit. I looked like I was nude, practically. The lacy fabric went over a nude color of skin tight spandex shirt, but it looked like it wasn't even there. AND she had me wearing some stupid pair of short-shorts. They were cute, but the pockets were longer than them! Honestly? Why would Alice think I would love this? Did I look like a slut?

Oh, right. I'm supposed to, to gain my new image.

Alice had it easy though. She just wore a blood red bikini and a pair of white shorts. Lucky.

"Alice!" I yelled from my bathroom. Edward had yet to see this, and I knew he would be pissed, so I called him in here too.

Alice came first, a confused expression on her face.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"Really? Really, Alice, you have to ask. I'm not like… this." I waved my hands around my body. "I'm not someone who can pull this off."

"Bella, chill out, I am curling your hair, and doing your makeup, I plan on doing your makeup for a while, and teaching you how to. But, Bella, this will be the new you. Just for a few years, and then you can go back to being you, plus, Edward will enjoy this."

"I am so upset about this." I growled at her.

"Bella, love," Edward entered the bathroom, shutting up immediately, his mouth open. "Alice, what did you… do?" he gulped loudly.

"I turned your wife into a slut. And, she will be like this for the whole year." She clapped her hands together. "We both will. Now Bells, turn your curler on and I will be in to help you in a few." She waved goodbye, leaving Edward and me alone.

He still hadn't said anything more since he came in.

"Look, I know that I look horrible, but just please don't say anything." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Bella… you look amazing." He swallowed again, and took a deep breath. "What… ummm, what else did you buy?"

"It's all just junk. Alice picked it all out, but it's over in the corner." His eyes hadn't moved from when he entered. "What is up with you?"

"Okay, so I'm not happy that my sister made you dress like this, but this is so hot."

"Well, hopefully it will make your acting look better."

"Oh, Bella, I won't be acting tonight." He smiled and headed out of the room, winking at me first.

Tonight was going to be the worst. I could tell. But knowing Alice, no matter how hard I tried to get out of it, I would get pulled back in. With a swift movement, I turned on the iron, and grabbed my makeup kit, placing it on the large dark counter.

Alice was in in a minute, and started curling each one delicately. They looked amazing, each single one. They all curled exactly like the other, and all perfectly. She did my make-up dark, but pretty. It added mystery and sex appeal to everything.

I looked in the mirror after the final touches. I looked like a stripper. But, a hot stripper.

"Mom?" someone screamed from downstairs.

It was Ness. I could tell by the panic in her voice.

"I'm upstairs!" I called as I rapped a blanket around myself, not wanting her to see what I looked like.

"Mom, mom, mom!" she just kept screaming.

She entered my room, tears running down her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, unhappy with her tears.

"I just got back from hunting with Grandma, and there was a message on my phone!" she cried some more, taking out her phone and placing it on loud.

"Nessie… I miss you. I promise, I'm so close to finding you. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I will help you be free forever before we leave. Don't worry. I'll find you soon. I promise. I love you."

The voice was raspy, like it was in pain.

"Mom, it was Jacob. He knows my number, he knows where we live."

"No, he doesn't. I swear, we will protect you." I hugged her, and kissed her forehead, before having her go downstairs to get something to calm her down.

This could not be happening. I would not let it.

I quickly pulled out my phone, and dialed a number I hadn't in a week.

She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" her voice sounded scared, but tired.

"Listen to me, right now. You get your ass back home right now. I don't care what you think is best for you, but you have ruined my daughter's life. She has a werewolf on the hunt for her, and you are going to protect her because this is your entire fault."

"Bella, but Emmett-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about you and Emmett. Get over it. You messed all our lives up. We are all done with you, but I promise I will kill you before _anyone_ touches Renesmee. Got it? So, get back here before tomorrow morning or I will personally come and find you."

All I heard was a sob on the other line.

**Well, I kinda like the slutty Bella. She seems like more of a bitch. I think it adds to her vampireness and motherly instincts. Just my opinion though. **

**Next chapter will be half in Bella's and some in the other families POV's. it SHOULD be up by Monday. But, I have to go practice driving tomorrow. Next chapter is the party at the lake! I can't wait! I have soooo many plans for it, but I can't decide which ones are too mature for this story. Maybe I'll just label it for Mature and if you don't want to read it, I'll summarize it below. Give me your ideas about that so I can write about it. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! (ONLY THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW) :)**

**So, PlEaSe ReViEw! I love all of them. **

**~Sara**


	18. PARTY!

**Okay, well… I feel like sad, but happy. I was told my story was corny, but good. It confuses me, but I am going to take it as a complement! SO, thank you, whoever you are. OH, and also, to explain myself. Edward is a teenager with hormones. He has a dick. And, he has a wife. If you read the books, which I am positive you did, than you would remember that Edward and Bella had sex multiple times on their honeymoon. Like, anytime they mentioned a bed. Yet, Edward still had to be careful. Now, he doesn't. He has a wife that it able to go at it at all times of the night. And, they are just getting used to it. She also mentioned that Rose and Emmett took about ten years to where they could be out in public without raping each other. It has only been about two years since their honeymoon. **

**In the books, it also mentioned that Edward calls Renesmee 'Nessie', and Bella gets pissed. He said that everyone was rubbing off on him, and that's what's happening now. He has all these thoughts from teenage boys and he is actually able to do this stuff with his wife, so he likes to call her sexy and hot, just like any 17 yr. old boyfriend would to his girlfriend. My cousin does it all the time with his girlfriend and my boyfriends too. I don't exactly find it appealing, mostly because I date the nice country guys, and you kinda have to be 'sex on legs' to get away with it, but EDWARD IS! He doesn't have to worry about it. **

**But, I do love that you told me what you don't like about it. I hope I opened your eyes for it. **

**So, with that conclusion, I state that it is in my plan for this to happen. **

**In this Chapter, just a heads up, there is some mature content, and Ness puts all her brain knowledge out there. Just tellin' ya. **

*****All outfits are on my profile, at the bottom. *****

**I Don't Own Twilight. **

Renesmee's POV

I was terrified. Utterly and completely terrified. I knew what he was capable of. He could tear any one of my family members apart with just his teeth.

The razor sharp teeth that haunted me. When he was calm, sure, he was very handsome, but the minute he got upset, those stupid teeth came back, at full force. Those stupid teeth would kill anything they wanted, at any time. And of course, Jacob didn't care who he killed. He just wanted someone to love him.

I got that. I needed it too. But, I needed someone who cared for _me_. Not my mom.

It was wrong on soooo many levels. Yet, I still felt a connection to him. It wasn't strong, and it wasn't painful, not painful at all, but I had this _constant_ reminder of what could have been. What _should_ have been. Me and Jake, holding hands on the beach like my mom and dad do. I watch them all the time. They are so in love, and yet they are teenagers. They always will be, and they never get blamed for anything. Grandma and Grandpa would have to ground me or something, because they didn't want me to be mad at them.

And I loved my parents. Without a doubt. But, now that we lived in New Hampshire, we were always having Carlisle's co-workers coming over for drinks. I didn't get to act like most children. I had to call my mom Bella, and my dad Edward. I didn't mind the first time, or really the second, or the ten before that. But, I hardly get any time with them now. They have all this work they have to do and they are always in their room. And now they were going to a party tonight. They get to act like they are normal teens, and dance to music that are in all the movies, my mom is a freaking cheerleader, and my dad is probably going to be on the football team. But they are absolutely in love. It was love at first sight, as they say.

I was denied the chance to really find my first love. Jacob obviously wasn't my love now, but he kept telling me every day as I was growing up, 'we are meant to be together, Nessie, never forget that'. I thought I loved him. But, I guess it was just not meant to be.

And maybe, in a year or two, I'll be getting to the age where I start looking like I am 15, well, at least 12. That day I can't wait for. I can flirt with boys, have my first kiss…

And my parents will have Anthony to look after, so I can do whatever I want. (I just know that his name will be Anthony!)

I had heard Grandpa and Emmett talking to my dad about him. He wouldn't be the same as me, he would act just like a baby, as he grew older he would learn more. And he wouldn't learn how to walk for at least a year, so someone would always have to bring him food. They could change him completely the day he was born, and he would stay like that forever. But no. The creepy men with red eyes would find out, somehow. They would come back here to kill him and the rest of my family, just like they did before. I wouldn't have it.

And I was almost positive it would never happen with Jacob. I couldn't have children with him. Ever! Our baby would tear itself inside out, the venom killing the werewolf.

And I am only 2 years old! How can he not see this? Well, maybe he can. And, in the point, he would be going after my mother. He still loved her; I knew it every time he looked at her. You would have to be blind to not see it.

I was interrupted by Bruno Mars, singing "The Lazy Song."

What a fun song that is. I mean, it has monkeys in the video! HA!

The smile on my face disappeared as I looked at the caller ID. **JACOB BLACK. **

Panic rang in my bones, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't even want to hear what he had to say, so I called Rose after he had hung up. She always knew what to do.

It ringed, and ringed until her voicemail played.

"Hey, Its Rose. Seriously, only leave a message if it's important. I don't need to be bothered with your stupid lives." BEEP.

"Aunt Rosy, I need your help. Its Jacob, I know he is up to something. He just called me. Please, call me back." I hung up, and dialed her number again.

She answered on the fifth ring.

"WHAT?" she screamed. I could feel the tears go down my face.

"Aunt Rosy, its Jacob. He called me. I don't know why, but I thought you told me he was dead, that you killed him."

"I did, Nessie. I punctured his lung, there is no way they would have taken him to a hospital, he is dead."

"No he just called me." I started to shake, so I wrapped my fingers over my mouth, trying not to sob, just in case anyone would hear me.

I would guess they wouldn't. Grandma was out clearing trees, and planting flags everywhere for our new house, while mom, dad, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper were getting ready for their party, Grandpa was at the hospital and Emmett… well, Emmett was in his room, like always.

"Nessie, stop crying." She said bravely.

"No, Rose. You left all of us! Because what? You and Uncle Emmett got into a fight? He is practically dead without you! And you just left him for your own sick game, just to make him suffer." I no longer felt terrified, but angry. How _dare_ she leave Uncle Emmy? And the way she did, not even facing us, me.

"Nessie, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. I can't stand to look at him. He is so sad, and the light, it's gone from his eyes. All because of you. You know what; I don't even know why I called you. I have my mom, and my family. You leaving sure showed me who my true family is. Thanks." I took the phone, gently touching the end button.

The screen went to the home page, showing a picture of All of us, before Rose left, but was soon replaced by a message. **One New Voicemail.**

I clicked it quickly, internally hoping it was Rose.

All the color drained from my face as I heard the first word.

"Nessie… I miss you. I promise, I'm so close to finding you. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I will help you be free forever before we leave. Don't worry. I'll find you soon. I promise. I love you."

More tears replaced the ones that were there a few minutes earlier and I had one thought in my mind.

I'm done with the grownup thinking, I just want my mommy!

BPOV

Rosalie still hadn't said anything since I yelled at her. I was just waiting for her to make her move.

"I'll be there soon." She sniffed.

"Good. And the first thing you need do is talk to Emmett, and then go hunting… ON ANIMALS! No humans."

She agreed, and I headed downstairs. It was still light out, only about six. But, the party started 20 minutes ago, and it takes a half hour to get there, so we had to get going. Alice looked amazing, as did Jasper. But Edward out-did both of them. His hair was messy, like always, his shirt was crumped up a little big, and his pants hung nicely on his hips, but his shirt covered that part.

"Bella, please don't ruin these pants tonight. I promise I will let Edward wear them again. I'll even go buy a washer machine, just so he can!" Alice pleaded. I just giggled.

Since when did she actually care about jeans? Couldn't she just buy new ones exactly like them?

I walked over to Edward and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Ready to go, love?" he smiled at me.

"Yes." I replied gently.

We decided to take Alice's Porsche, mostly because Alice was driving.

Edward and I sat in the back, while they got front.

"Hey Alice?" I asked her.

She just looked back gently.

"Are Vampires able to get drunk?" I never had gotten drunk, and it was always something I wanted to do.

"Not the way you would want to." Jasper chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper looked back at me. "Well, when you get drunk, the alcohol is running through your veins, delivering it to your brain. If you drink the blood from someone who is _VERY_ intoxicated, then yes, you would be drunk for a least a few hours until it gets cleaned by the venom."

Well, that obviously wasn't a choice.

"What about Animals? Can you feed them alcohol and then drink from them?"

"Umm, I guess you could. But, getting a mountain lion to drink vodka for quite a while, seems unlikely." He continued.

That would be hard, actually trying to hold it still and force feed it. But, maybe with Edward we could together. Just maybe.

I was pretty much out of it for the rest of the ride, mostly thinking about the whole concept of this.

When we arrived, we parked farther than anyone else, not wanting to scratch her car.

Edward and I walked hand and hand to the large fire. It was beautiful, and very bright. People were all over, dancing. Everyone was drunk, and some people were in the water. It was a warm night, and the fire mad it warmer. Kids giggling filled my ears, along with the moans from somewhere in the forest.

"Bella!" a female voice came loud from my left. I turned, still holding Edward's hand, to see Sara. She was wasted, and her shirt was barely buttoned together, her pink bikini showing. "I am so glad you're here! And Edward!" she started to giggle. "Taylor was hoping you would come, and you should find her. She is with Danny, over in the water." She pointed over there, and then ran away, probably to find Tyrell.

They were the cutest couple. Sara was a small girl. She had long dark brown hair that was naturally wavy, almost like she always at the beach, that went right below her boobs. Her side bangs went to the left side, which showed her beautiful eyes off. They were a very pretty blue with a brown circle around the pupil. The brown would have little lines, as if it were a flower, pointing out in different directions. Sometimes her eyes would sometimes portray her emotions, and turn completely brown, almost like my old ones. Her skin was a nice tan, completely natural, her stomach was flat unless she flexed. She would then have abs to show off along with her bellybutton ring. Today it was pink, and it matched her bikini. She was also very nice, and loud, nothing like Taylor. She was the perfect cheerleader.

Then, she had Tyrell, and they just looked like they always had so much fun. It was obvious they were in love, and it made me happy.

We walked across the beach, moving to where the beer was. Keeping up appearances, right?

It smelt revolting, I noticed for the first time, but I still grabbed a cup, as did Edward and we walked over to the edge of the water and started to dance to the slow song that was playing.

"You know, I have never does this, " I told him. "Well, aside from the party Alice threw, but I don't think that counts."

"Bella, you seem pretty good at this from my view, everyone thinks so too. Their thoughts don't do you justice though, you are so much more beautiful naked."

I started to laugh quickly, and pulled back to look at him, grabbing his hand. "Let's start the scene, shall we?" I towed him towards the canopy of trees, giggling all the while.

I saw at least thirty people's eyes on us, watching intensely. They whispered as they watched too, and one stood out more than the other.

"Finally."

It was Taylor, and she was watching me with a smile on her face. She was hardly wearing anything, which had me laughing, but I wasn't going to be any better.

The second we were past the watching eyes, we walked a little faster than humans would to a good place, and I kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt.

He kissed me back with just as much intensity, and undid the button on my pants, slowly hooking his thumbs in the belt-loops to pull them down. He pulled away and started to take his pants off while I worked with the monster shirt Alice had made. Once we were both done with that, our lips connected again.

"Is that what you bought with Alice, today?" he asked around my lips.

I just hummed, and started to push him down on the forest floor. I could hear the footsteps of about ten people, one of them Taylor. Her voice was hushed as she told people to be quiet.

"I love you, so much." He whispered kinda loudly, then whispering 'they are close'.

Our hands started roaming each other's bodies, and I started to giggle.

"Bella!" Taylor screeched, a laugh in her throat. Playing our parts, we both started to grab clothes to cover ourselves up. "I am so sorry for intruding, but I just saw one of my cheerleaders disappearing in the woods, and I didn't know what to think!" she laughed a little. "We'll just be on our way."

As they started leaving, everyone started chatting and giggling, as we started to put our clothes on.

When they were far enough away we started to talk.

"Well, I think that went pretty good." He laughed.

**Okay, that wasn't the best, but it was longer than the rest of the chapters have been. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVEW!**

**~SARA**


	19. I quit!

**Well, who all saw Breaking Dawn? I did, on Friday. And Holy Shit! It was completely amazing! I found it the best out of all four so far. Oh, and if you haven't seen it yet, stay after the credits, cause there is an extra scene. It's pretty cool. And, when I go to Idaho Falls for thanksgiving, I get to see it again! I can't wait! But standing in line for about two hours, not fun. Like, at all. But, I guess it was worth it. :) Oh, and Renesmee was the cutest little baby! I seriously hope that when I have a little girl, she will be as adorable as she was. And Edward, oh jeeze. SPOILER ALERT: when Bella is lying dead, and he is trying to bring her back to life, is so heartbreakingly sad, it made me cry. **

**Thanks for everyone that favorites or comments on my story. My heart swells with love when I read each one of them. 3. But, I'm sorry I haven't been posting as regularly as I used to, school is just hard. I have so much homework, and I'm pretty sure I am getting strep throat. For some reason, I get it very easily, which sucks big time. **

**Okay, on to the next chapter.**

**EPOV**

Everyone loved the scene between Bella and me. It was very realistic, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have believed it too. But, it wasn't something I shouldn't not believe. Bella and I have lots of experience.

And I know that she wants me to be… less of a gentleman, and I have been trying. I listen to what those stupid punks think about, and I let it rub off on me. I say some of the stuff they do. The rest of the party was pretty lame, so later we snuck into the woods for real, and had some fun time. I did try more teenage stuff, but I don't know what else to do. I feel as if she doesn't know exactly what she wants. But I loved her, and I always will.

This is why I am sitting in the smelly gym while Bella was practicing, with Alice and the rest of the Team. I liked it, but I didn't at the same time.

I could see Bella, working hard to get everything they were throwing at her, along with the new cheers that everyone was learning. She would laugh anytime she would mess up, smile, and start over. But, she only messed up about twice, and it wasn't a mistake. Vampires can't really mess up, so it had to of been for Taylor or something. Taylor. Uhg. Anytime I would move my eyes from Bella, which was rarely, I would find Taylor looking at me. Her thoughts were all nasty, and I could tell that she was instantly working on a plan to get me away from Bella. She just didn't want to be on her bad side, because she too could see the connection we had, as could everyone else.

The rest of the team wasn't as bad, but they weren't exactly pure. Hell, even Sara had one or two dirty thoughts lingering in her head, but she at least reminded herself that she was in love with Tyrell.

"Okay girls, we are going to work on our splits now!" Taylor called out to the girls.

A scent changed in the room, right as the large red doors opened and light poured in. I looked over at the brightness. It wasn't true light though, just the sunless light. Jasper's figure emerged from it, and he nodded towards me as he walked.

It seemed as if he were walking slower than normal, but it was probably me.

He looked toward Alice, his gold eyes glistening with venom, as if he was trying not to cry. Something was wrong, and I didn't understand. His thoughts were focusing on a Spanish dictionary, page by page, he focused on each word.

"Really, a dictionary? If you really wanted to keep me out, at least think about something else." I told him quietly. I didn't like to be kept out, not at times like these.

"Well, Rose came back, and she is in hysterias." He whispered quietly, yet not quiet enough.

"WHAT?" someone screamed. It was Bella. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, while she wore a tight red tank top and black spandex shorts. Her face started to change in color by the slightest, and she squinted her eyes angrily. Quickly, she threw her pompoms to the ground, and started walking to where we were, breathing heavily.

"Bella…" Alice murmured.

"Bella, get back over here!" Taylor yelled at her, but Bella kept walking towards me.

Before she reached the bleachers, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and looked back as Taylor scowled at her.

"Bella, if you don't get back over here, right now, you are off the team." Taylor said lowly.

"Well then, I guess I'm off the team. My family is more important than you and your stupid team could ever be." She hissed.

Alice started to leave to, but Taylor grabbed her arm roughly.

"What the hell? Alice, don't be as stupid as your sister." She leaned in, whispering into her ear. "You know you are the better of you two, you're more girly, and you belong here so much more than her. Alice, I can get you everything you want, but I can black list you just as fast. But I know I don't have you, because you are the good one, right?"

Alice recoiled at the girls touch, looking towards the door where Bella was waiting for me. I stood up, and started to walk towards my sister and the girl, a smirk on my face.

"Edward, tell Alice how she doesn't have to follow everything her sister does." Taylor looked up at me, blinking her mascaraed eyes so much it looked like she was having a seizer.

"Actually, I believe that it is her choice, but our sister just got back from visiting her birth parents, and we haven't seen her in weeks. We miss her, and we want to see her."

Alice smirked, and grabbed Taylor's arm, holding a little too tight for a human.

"And you listen to me; Bella is the best sister I could ever have. She is ten times prettier than me, and better and smarter. She is also my older sister, so I look up to her. And, she even has your boyfriend eating out of the palm of her hand. So, consider yourself black listed, because I swear to god, if it's the last thing I do, I will ruin you. Trust me, I can make stuff happen, and any little rumor you tell about Bella, or any of us, will make you end up looking worse." She started to walk away, after letting go of the pathetic girl, but turned around sharply. "Oh, and I quit."

Everyone was very silent as the big doors slammed shut. I looked over to see Bella and Alice had left, but I could still hear them outside.

"Edward, I'm happy your sister is back." Sara said from behind Taylor.

"Yeah, tell Emmett that I'm happy she's back." Isabelle commented quietly.

"Isabelle," I pulled her over to the side, trying to gain up her confidence. "You like Emmett-"

"I don't, really." She interrupted.

"I know you do, and he likes you too. You guys make each other happy; you should see him after he talks to you. So, don't get upset over her being back. We're all not that happy either. They will probably get back together, yes, but he will still want to be your friend, I know it." I rubbed her arm gently, and started to walk away.

She murmured thanks, and walked back to Taylor's crew, while I walked away with a smile on my face.

I am so getting that baby.

RPOV

I silently walked into the big house. It seemed larger than when I was here a few weeks ago. And there were less trees, more open space. Bella and Edward had planned on building a house when they were ready for the baby. Did that mean they almost had him? Was he being developed right now? Could he have memories? Did he know who his family was? Am I part of that family?

No Rose, don't think about it. It isn't about your kids. This is your brother and sister's time to be happy. They deserve this.

I breathed through my nose sharply as I shut the door.

Emmett was upstairs, with Renesmee, while Esme was outside somewhere, probably getting started on the house.

Slowly, I walked towards the stairs, my heals clinking on the dark wood. Each step was harder as I tried to breathe like a normal person, or vampire. Each picture I looked at broke my heart. They had taken more pictures, replaced some of the old ones. Renesmee had grown up so much while I was away. She had to of been at least two inches taller, slimmer, and her hair was down past her shoulders. We had just cut it before I left.

I then passed a mirror, and I stopped. I hadn't really looked at myself in a week. I looked too different. My normally gold eyes were a dull reddish-orange, I had blood stained on my dark pants in small spatters, and I had ripped my shirt.

I obviously needed a wardrobe change.

I ran to my room, and stopped at the door, sniffing.

It smelt different, my scent was completely gone, only Emmett's and some of the others.

I opened the door, my eyes wide. The normally tan walls were painted darker, and posters of basketball players and half naked woman were all over the walls. The closet held only his clothes, and his bed was completely different. I shut the door, and walked toward the bed. He would come up here eventually, and he would find me.

I looked around the room once again, upset that he actually got rid of my stuff. How could he? This was my property. And did he just throw it away? Did he give it to homeless people? I mean, really? Designer clothing should not go to the homeless, especially _my_ clothes.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Emmett filled the glow of light. He had a huge smile on his face, but it slowly faded as he took me in.

"Oh, I thought Ness was hiding in here."

"Emmett, can we talk?"

He looked behind him, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, let me just call off the game." He then reached his head out of the room and told Ness 'game over'.

When he walked back into the room, he kept the lights off and slowly walked towards me, finally sitting next to me on the bed.

"So, your back…" He started.

"Yeah, I had a little person yell at me to get home, along with her mommy. I'm a little late though." I laughed without emotion.

His face was hard set, scaring me. He wasn't smiling, it was as if he hadn't since I left. Or at least I would like to think that, but he was smiling before I arrived.

"So… how've you been?"

"How the hell do you think I've been Rose? God, I mean, I didn't know where the hell you were, if you were okay, and then, you started to drink from humans, really? And you can't even clean up after yourself, leaving it at the god damn house in Alaska! I've been worried sick about you, but you obviously didn't care, because you only called me, _when_? Oh never! And any time I tried to call you, it would ring twice, and then go to Voicemail! I've dealt with technology Rose! I know that you ignored them! And you ask me how I've been? Well, it has been a fucking cheery time." He finished with a huff.

I didn't know how to respond to his rant. He was still angry.

"I still love you. And I miss you so much. I'm so sorry I left. But, I'm better, I promise." I sobbed, not knowing what else to say.

"So, are you staying?" He asked, trying to be emotionless, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you want me to." I looked down at the bed, too much of a coward to look at his face.

"Rose, do you really think that I would just give up on you, just like that? I love you, and I know you love me, I can tell. But, you have to go back to the way you were before all this Edward/Bella drama. It's got ridiculous, and it's what drove us apart."

I sobbed again, nodding. "I promise… I am so much better. I learned how to deal with it. I just can't live without you."

Venom started to burn my eyes, worse than ever before. It burned in my chest too, as if it was repairing my broken heart.

"Me neither babe." He laughed, and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

It made my lips tingle, and I swear it felt as if I were truly crying.

"I love you." I whispered as he pulled away.

"Ditto."

Something was off about him though, he smelled like a human.

"So, what have you been doing without me?" I raised my eyebrow.

**So, what did you think? Like it, love it? Hate it? Please don't hate it. :D**

**But, do you think Rose will get mad at Emmett's plan? Or like it? **

**Oh, and my plans on Breaking Dawn, I'm pretty upset, because my couin/best guy friend won't go with me next week. I am so pissed off. But, I'll win. You watch. Then I'll post about it, and you guys will say 'wow, sara is sure a miracle worker.' Because, I know what he likes. He is only a year older than me, and we hung out almost every day as kids, so I know how to get him to do something. Wish me luck.**

**~Sara**


	20. Isabelle

Okay, I am in a good spot for a writer. I have all these ideas coming at me. So, I'm using them while they are hot. And right now, I am getting good ideas for flash backs. :D

Isabelle's POV

I missed him. I know I shouldn't. He had a girlfriend! A girlfriend that he was planning on proposing to! That didn't mean I didn't love him. _Love_. What a stupid thing; I mean, it rips your heart out. And I barely knew this guy.

But he was a teddy bear, and he reminded me of my dad. I knew that if I were to ever start something with this guy, he would take care of me. He told me I needed a guy like that, last week. It was the day after Rosalie had left.

_**Last week-**_

_I was in Science, reading away at my textbook, thrumming my fingers against the desk. Emmett, my partner, hadn't arrived yet, so I was just reading away. _

_My cheer uniform was starting to tug on something, making it uncomfortable to even breathe. But I had to breathe to live, and I needed to live. I didn't want to die, but lately it's been the best answer. _

_The squeak from the chair moving makes me jump, the scratching sending shivers down my spine. Emmett sat down quickly, a scowl on his face. _

_He had left school early yesterday, from being sick I believe. He looked horrible, dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in over a hundred years, and a scowl on his face. _

"_Hey." I said quietly. "What's wrong?"_

_He looked at me in annoyance, as if I were a peasant, while he was the king. _

"_Rose left." _

_Two words. Two words that had me the happiest I had ever been. She was gone, which meant that he was now available. It wasn't like he would go after me, but he would at least look at me differently now. _

"_Why?" I asked, wanting more details on his not-so-soon-to-be-finance. _

"_She and Bella got into an argument."_

"_Over what? I mean, what would make her just up and leave?" _

_He looked over a me, his normally golden eyes black as night. I didn't know he was into the whole gothic thing, but it's cool. I can still be in love with that. _

"_You can't tell anyone. Especially Taylor, anyone." He looked at me dangerously, and I nodded my head. Why would I tell anyone? I really have no one to tell. Maybe that's why he wanted to tell me, to get it off his chest where no one would hear about it. _

_He breathed in deeply, as if about to say something huge, but his demeanor changed at the last second, and he rolled his eyes to look at me._

"_Renesmee is Edward's biological niece, so Edward and Bella are like her parents. And Bella thinks of her as her daughter, but so does Rose. And I love Rose… but she just has to learn that she isn't a mother to that baby. And she is going crazy, because when she was a kid, she was in a car accident, the ones that killed her mom, and it took away any and every chance she had at having children. So, she likes to think Ness is the only daughter she has. She loves her, and she is a child to be proud of, I mean she is just beautiful, and so full of life." He got into pocket, pulling out his wallet to pull out a picture. In his wallet, he had at least six black credit cards, the unlimited ones, three red, and two gold, plus at least 12 $100 bills. Lucky. _

_But the picture he showed me was beautiful. It was of him and a little girl, maybe about two or three years old. She had ringlets of curls around her face, the color of Edwards, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She was slim, and looked strong as she posed with Emmett. They were on a cat walk, and he was wearing a white shirt, with a purple scarf. Renesmee was all dressed up, her lips pushed out to look as if she were going to kiss the camera. _

"_She is so pretty." I oohed._

"_That's even half of them. We all love her to death, and I know whenever Bella and Eddie have a kid, it will be almost exactly like her."_

"_But, it will look different, and how do you know that they will even make it?" I asked. Talking of children at this age was nonsense. My mother had me at sixteen, and she treats me like trash. Doesn't every other mom? Of course not, a voice in my head answered. My mom was just evil._

"_If you ever saw them together at home, they will just gaze into each other's eyes for hours, and then she used to always fall asleep on him, and he would just watch her, saying it was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw."_

"_Someone sleeping?" Seriously? Each human does that every night. _

"_Just Bella. He was so lost in the world without her, and she showed up. It was like he saw the sun for the first time. She lit up his world." He smiled. "She makes everything so much more interesting." What a guy. He made my heart swoon. _

"_So where is Rosalie go?" _

"_To see her biological father."_

"_Wait, if she sees him, why is she with your parents?"_

"_Her dad thinks she is the reason his wife is dead. He couldn't look at her without seeing her face, so he put her up for adoption." _

_My heart broke instantly. I could honestly see why she was so mean on the outside._

"_Is that why she hates… everyone?"_

"_She is actually a very nice girl; she just doesn't like to meet new people. I love her, and I always will. I know she will come back for me, she always does." That statement brought up at least ten more questions, but Mrs. Boyer walked in at that very moment, beginning class. _

Cheer was hard the rest of the day, and I almost walked out on her too, and I'm pretty sure that Sara would have gone with me, along with Emma because they are best friends, and then Jackylin, because Emma and her are so tight, but I didn't want to be black listed. I would wait until she wasn't as popular. I could tell it would happen sooner or later. Bella and Alice were going to destroy her. I would help them. And then I could get Emmett.

If he didn't propose to his girlfriend. I thought about it as I went into my spits, the sting lasting for only a second.

_**Tenth Day of school-**_

_I wasn't so close to Emmett at this point. Things weren't comfortable, but they had been getting better. The first day was horrible, I swear he looked as if he were about to drop out of school because he had to sit next to me. But now, he told me things, and that was exactly the case today. _

"_Emmett, would you please stop bouncing around in your seat?" I whispered. Mrs. Boyer was teaching, and anytime you were caught talking, you were moved, _and _you got a detention, but luckily, you were only moved for the class period._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just excited." He continued to tingle._

"_Why?" I asked as I started to write down what Boyer said. _

"_Because I am talking Rosalie out to dinner next week."_

"_And what is the significance of that?" _

"_I am going to propose to her." He said. _

_I did a double take, my eyes wide. How could he be serious! He was a junior in high school, as was I. They were too young to get married! _

"_You can't be serious." I didn't even bother to look at him._

"_Well, I am."_

"_But, Emmett, you haven't even viewed your options. What if you get in a fight, get a divorce, and she gets all your money?" _

"_That's not going to happen."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_No, you don't know that." _

"_I do, it happens all the time. She is probably just using you for your money; I mean Taylor is doing it with Danny."_

"_Well, I am not Danny, and Rose is not Taylor. I love her. She won't ever leave me for real. And if we get in a fight, we'll do what we normally do, and give each other space. It's never truly over between us."_

"_You are just like every other 'lovesick' boy out there. I thought you were different." _

"_I am different. I am nothing like these pathetic children around here. I have had to deal with so much more than them. I watched as my mother was murdered by my father, and as he killed himself. I love Rose, and I know that she is the one for me." _

"_SORRY" I screamed._

_The whole class turned in their seats to look at us, Mrs. Boyer included._

"_Do we have a problem?"_

"_Yes, she won't stop talking to me." He ratted._

"_Isabelle, move over to the corner." _

I had forgotten about him ratting me out. Obviously he didn't deal with talking about his parent's death, because he almost started to cry when I asked him two weeks later.

"Izzy, time to go." I looked up into Sara's brown eyes. She had a light layer of sweat on her shoulders.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked as I got up.

"You were daydreaming the minute Edward left the gym. Taylor's kinda mad. But, hey, are you still coming over for movie night? Tyrell said he could bring '30 days of night' and we could get pizza."

"I thought this was supposed to be a you and me thing. Not a Tyrell and Sara with me on the side thing."

"Izzy, you hardly go out of the house anymore. I mean, Dad wants you to come live with us. He doesn't like that your mom got custody of you, especially with the way she treats you now."

"It's not going to change anything, Sara. He didn't fight for me all those years ago, he didn't want me."

"Izzy, dad didn't know what to think. With everything going on, he was broken. My mother knew how to put him back together. But, we all want you to come home, even Gabe."

"I don't care about your little brother," I whispered, tears running down my face.

A few months after I was born, Sara was born from another woman. But she was my dad's. He said he didn't love my mother anymore, so he left us and went to live with them. My mom wanted to have full custody of me, so she decided that she would take him to court. But he had Sara, so he didn't need me. They moved away, for about five years, and he came back with Sara and Gabe. She was six, and Gabe was a few months old.

"He is your little brother too."

I got up, and started to walk away.

"Isabelle, why can't you just get over the past and start to deal with the way things are!" she ran up to me, grabbing my arm. She was shorter than I was, and looked more like my dad than I did. Her dark brown hair and tan skin, but she was short and he was tall. So she stood below me, like a little midget. "Dad cheated on your mom, wow, that was about sixteen years ago. He can't take it back. They weren't even married! So, get over it! You have a family that wants to take care of you, and love you, and then you have your mom. And she treats you like crap. Your room is set up, by the way." She walked off, muttering angrily.

"Fine! But, I will not stick around to watch Tyrell try to get into your pants!" I screamed at her.

She laughed lightly, yelling, "See you at home!"

I hated her mood swings.

**So, That was just more of an informational chapter. If was fun to write, and it came right into my head. I wasn't even trying, I was just in the parking lot of Hastings, waiting for my dad, and I grabbed my notebook and started to write. **

**I wonder how long I should make this. I think about ten or fifteen more chapters, and then a sequel? **

**REVIEW! **

**Please?**

**Yes?**

**NO?**

**Yes… Yes…**

**~Sara**


	21. She's back

**Okay, I have written out the plot for the rest of the story, or most of it, kinda just jotting down ideas and I know exactly where I'll stop to go to the Sequel. **

**So, I just wanted to put out a warning, that there is a hater on ff! She… or he goes to almost all stories and tells people their writing is crap, and to read their story because its soooo much better. No, wrong. This chick can't write, at all. So, if she comments on any of your stories, just message her back telling her to fuck off. It should work. **

**EMPOV**

Rose was back. And I didn't know if I was excited or just relieved.

I didn't like not knowing where she was, or if she was dead. I probably could have known if she would have just answered my phone calls.

Even in the midst of everything going on with us, we still had to deal with the plan that is in motion. Rose wasn't happy to find out about it, especially because it involved Isabelle.

_Flashback_

"_Seriously, Emmett? We are getting ourselves tangled up with more humans? Wasn't the one enough?" she breathed out roughly, calming herself._

"_Rose, she is going to die. This isn't as dangerous as Bella was." _

"_But Em, she can still tell people. And how do we even know that she will follow through?"_

"_Well, I've been working my magic on her for the past few weeks."_

"_You mean… flirting." She looked down, and her hands started to fidget with her hair, twirling it around her index finger. _

"_Well, I bet you flirted with the guys you killed." I threw back at her. Her eyes were cold, but still loving, and she had a smirk on her face._

"_Where are all my clothes?" _

"_In the guest bedroom."_

"_Well, I think I'll leave you to your new room so you can plan more into your plan for Isabelle." She said angrily._

_I didn't like the way she said her name, as if she were nothing. She is a human being, and only will be for a few more months. Her life should be celebrated, especially because of what she will do for us. _

"_Good," I didn't know whether to pounce on her of get her out of my room, so I just winked. _

_She smiled and me, and walked out of the room._

Bella was just completely insane at the moment, and she kept yelling at Rose at 5 a.m.

At first, it was because she took so long to come back, then it was because she told Jacob where we lived, and then after Rose defended herself, she yelled at her because she 'killed' Jacob.

Which, I must have heard wrong, because if I remember correctly, she hated Jacob just as much as everyone else.

Edward grunted in response.

"Bella, let's just calm down. We need to find out what is going on." I told her.

She grumbled, but walked over to Edward and sat with him.

"Rose, what happened to you? I mean, you look horrible." Alice whispered from the corner. She was falling apart, obviously upset that she came back.

"I don't know. I just got obsessed with the thought of babies. But, I am better now. I just have to hunt more animals, and I'll look good as new." She wouldn't look at any of us; her head was tilted downward, shielding her eyes.

"Well, why did you come back?"

"Because Alice! You guys are my family, and we are supposed to be there for each other. So, with the whole Jacob thing, I thought I would help you."

"Well, if you plan on leaving, don't get so close to us." Alice got up quickly and left the room, running outside and into the lush green forest.

"Why is she so upset?" she asked me.

"Alice had the toughest time with you leaving. She saw whatever choice you made, and it killed her. You upset her by leaving, and she was just beginning to get over it. She doesn't want to have to go through that again." Edward cut in.

Rose stood up, and started to pace. "Well, I'm here. I'm not leaving. This is my house as much as any of yours. Oh, and Bella, I'm sorry but I have to put a minor kink in your plan."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rose?" I asked her. The only plan Bella had was about the baby, and it was MY plan.

"Oh, I don't want you flirting with any girls. Have Edward do it or something."

"Rose." I gasped. "This is my plan. It's already in action, I am calling her tonight, and we are doing it tomorrow."

"Emmett, I don't want you to get some poor girl's hopes up. It isn't right."

"Well, Rose, you've been gone for a while. If anything, her hopes are already up. She knew that you were gone, and made her move."

"What a bitch."

"Actually," Jasper cut in, "she is a very pure girl. She only acts nasty around Taylor."

"Plus, she has no one. No siblings and her mother never really misses her." Bella started. "It's like she was meant to bring my baby into the world."

"Seriously? Who got you into wacky town?" Rose yelled.

"Well, if I am there, I am not alone."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Bella stood up and was in Rosalie's face in less than a second. "we all can see that your still insane, how insane you are. You can makeup it as much as you want, but at the end of the day, you are still going to be the vampire that ran away from her problems, all because of babies."

"I _am_ better. Why can't you see that?" she screamed, placing her hands on her head, her knees bending.

"Because…" Bella whispered. "I see that look in your eyes, how your pupils are dilated a little more than they should be, the venom that is always glossed over your eyes, and I have Edward, who can read into the thought you are having." She started to turn around and walk away, when Rose made one more sound.

"I thought we were sisters."

Bella whipped her head around, a smile on her lips. "That's what I thought too, especially when you helped me with Ness. But, I guess the truth comes out sooner or later,"

NPOV

I could hear everyone downstairs, fighting about Rose.

I wish she wouldn't have come home. It just upset everyone, even made Aunty Alice cry, and Uncle Emmett canceled our game.

My mom rushed out of the house, breathing heavily, with dad following her. It was still dark outside, not quite sunrise yet, so my vision was blurred a little. It was better than a human's, but not as good as my parents.

"Bella," Dad said as he ran after her.

"What Edward?"

"I thought you wanted her to come back, that's why you called her."

"No, I called her because I wanted her to get better, and protect my daughter."

"We can protect her,"

"Maybe, what if we can't? Jacob will stop at nothing."

"He's probably dead, and maybe he called last month and Ness got it when her phone turned on."

"Wouldn't that be great!" she threw her hands up in the air, not really happy. Dad just stared at her with a knowing look.

"Bella, let's just think this through before we make any big decisions."

"Fine, I'm going to find Alice." She quickly kissed dad and ran towards the tree.

Slowly, dad looked at me. He had this look in his eyes, sadness mixed with another emotion that I couldn't quite tell.

"Daddy, why is everyone so upset about Rose?" I asked, not bothering to say aunt.

"Because sweetie, we just don't want to hurt again if she leaves."

"You mean Uncle Emmy, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Why don't we go get Uncle Emmy, and get him to play 'hide-n-go seek'?"

I giggled and nodded as he took my hand and led me inside.

I missed this part of my daddy. The fun part, the one that didn't worry about mom and school so much.

It was just nice to have him back.

Okay, review! Next chapter has a lot more Isabelle! Especially, because its almost time! REVIEW! And because I'm nice, if I get more than 5 reviews, I'll post the chapter early. :)


	22. What a morning

**Dear Readers of this story, **

**I am very sad. For I left my favorite thing at my sister's house while on Thanksgiving Break. My camera. And she lives over 10 hours away from me! I am never gonna get that thing back. And I left my jacket, my $50 jacket! Blame my parents, they rushed me out of her house, so I couldn't make sure I had everything. **

**So, today. Lots of Isabelle, because it is the day! The day I have been planning while I was away from my computer. I think I found the perfect way to put it into words, yet I am still not sure. **

**OKAY- I don't own twilight. **

**IPOV**

Last night was absolutely horrible.

I actually decided to stay with Sara for the night, which was probably a HUGE mistake.

Like she had said, Tyrell came over, which I was fine with because they both promised it wouldn't be a make-out fest. But, he brought over some stupid vampire movie. It was completely gross, as are vampires. All they do is suck blood and kill people. Sara tried to tell the both of us that it was just Hollywood magic and that if there were vampires, they would probably be nice, but we didn't take that for one second. Well, Tyrell ended up agreeing with her, but I think it was only to shut her up.

I think they are going through one of their rough patches again, because he seemed really annoyed last night. But who knows, maybe he was just upset I was there.

This morning was a little better, but I didn't know what to think when I woke up in Sara's old pink room. It was decorated with green bedding, feather lamp and two butterfly chairs, along with a white desk that had a new laptop on it, and a huge sitting window. Both this and Sara's room had them, but she was all the way upstairs, away from me, while I was right next door to my father and his wife.

I stretched my legs, definitely feeling yesterday's practice. Placing my arms back by my side, I tossed the big fluffy feather comforter to the side, and placed my feet on the ground. The dark hardwood floor felt nice on my hot feet.

How did I get myself in this mess? I could hear the people in the kitchen, no doubt my father being one of them. And, I don't talk to him much, even when I stayed the night here. I would just ignore him. It sounds bitchy, I know, but what he did is worse. He didn't notice that I was me until the fifth time I spent the night, when I was eight. But, I guess I didn't know about him either.

I stood up, trying quietly to move around the room. The closet was over to the left, and when I peered in, it was fully stocked with my clothes from my house. Sara. She knew how to do about anything. Quickly, I changed into a white frilly top, and a pair of faded jeans, adding some white fluffy slippers and looked in the mirror. I looked cute.

I opened the door slowly, peering my head out.

"Hey, Izzy, Breakfast is on the table if you want some." Callie yelled out to me. "And I know you don't like eating breakfast, but it is the most important meal of the day."

This room was right next to the kitchen also, great.

"Thanks Callie."

"Oh, your father told me to tell you that he wanted you to be ready by lunch, he wants to take you out." She smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"Okay… Umm… where is Sara?"

"Oh, I think she just left for an hour, said she had to go to the mall to get some things." She smiled at me, her dark brown eyes sparkling and her white teeth brilliantly white.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I started to walk towards the stairs, so I could shower when my phone started to ring so quickly, I ran back into that room to get it.

_We need to talk- Emmett _

What could he want to talk about? No, don't freak out, you aren't dating him.

_When and where? - Izzy_ I smiled as I wrote this. After Edward told me he liked me, I instantly felt better about myself. It wasn't exactly anything big, and it might not even be true, but when he was depressed, I helped him. He should be able to help me.

His reply came faster than I would have expected, but it still made me smile.

_Meet me at the movie theater, in 20, alone. – Emmett_

I looked over at the clock, noticing that I was up very early. It was only 8:00 in the morning. Why the hell would Emmett want to go to the movies at eight twenty?

I walked around in the room again, taking a good look.

Pink and green, two of my favorite colors, but not together. Maybe I could switch the pink out for blue?

"Sweetie?" Callie called from the kitchen.

"Ehh, yea Callie?"

I heard loud clunks on the floor, her high heels most likely, before she appeared in the doorway.

"Look, Izzy, I know you don't really like staying here, but your dad is really trying. He even wants to take you to get new bedding, and look at gifts you would want for Christmas." She smiled, her tan skin contrasting with her white teeth.

"I don't need anything for Christmas… really," I told her, shaking my head. I was not going to let anyone bribe me.

"Well, just so you know, this is your room. You can stay here any time you want." She smiled lightly, and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my small frame. "Isabelle, you don't know how glad I am that you are here. I know that everything with your mom is kinda my fault, and I want to apologize for it."

"Callie, there is nothing to apologize for. She is just a druggie, always has been."

"Sweetie, she hasn't always been like that. We used to be best friends. So I just know that I have to take care of you for her right now, while she can't. I always promised her that I would never let anything happen to you."

"Wait," I pulled out of her embrace, a frown taking over both our faces. "You were best friends with my mother? And you slept with her boyfriend? The one that got her pregnant?" I screamed.

"Listen, things were complicated back then, if you just sit down, I can explain." She backed up a little, holding her hands out.

At that one minute, I was reminded of the time I was in her position. My mother had had way too much to drink, and I was late getting home. She slowly started walking towards me, her fists raised. The only thing I could was hold my hands in front of my face for better protection, being nine and all. It was the first time she had ever beaten me, and I had vowed to never let her do it again. But it did. Again, and again, and again, almost too many times to count. It was one of the reasons I joined cheer, just to get out of the house. But this was different. I actually had a reason to be mad, and she was just trying to kill the situation at hand.

I shook my head, walking over to my night stand. On it held my monster of a purse, so I grabbed it, along with my keys and turned back to her.

"I sure as hell don't want you to explain how you betrayed my mother."

"Your mother that obviously doesn't know how to take care of you!" she threw back at me.

"Well, I'm still alive, so she did a pretty good job!" I pushed past her, walking quickly to the door. Hot drops of water ran down my cheeks. How dare she talk about my mother, how could she ever do that to her friend? If she would have been a good friend, my family would be together, my father would have never left, and my mother would be better.

"Izzy, don't you walk out of this house!" she clinked after me in her stupid stilettos.

I pivoted quickly, facing her. With her heals on, she was a few inches taller than me. "Don't you ever tell me what to do! You are not my mother, you are just the whore who completely ruined my life! I hate you, and your entire famiy!" I cried, and turned around, running out of the house.

"Isabelle! How dare you!" she called after me, but I didn't listen, I just ran over to my car, a navy blue 2007 Volkswagen beetle. It was a cute little car, perfect for me. Soon I was speeding towards the movie theater, trying to make my tears go away.

I got there a little early, but he was still there.

I slowly got out of the car, wiping my eyes once more.

"Hey Izzy," he called, a smile on his face. As he walked closer, the smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Em." I sniffled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I just hate my life. I have a shitty family, they don't even care about me." I felt a few more tears run down my face, so I wiped them off, hoping he wouldn't see them. "So, what did you need?" I asked, hoping I could get away from him before breaking down completely.

"I have a proposition for you, and we, no… _I_ really need your help." I looked into his golden eyes, and they looked scared.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"_Anything_?"

"Of course, you're the only one I have ever trusted so much… in my entire life."

"Good, because what I'm asking isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing in life is easy, is it?" I stepped closer to him, my fingers lightly landing on his chest, and leaned in to kiss him. I had dreamed of kissing him, his warm skin making mine tingle, his lips crushed against mine.

"Isabelle, Rose is back. I'm with her." He pushed my back a few inches, but still kept me close. His fingers were icy cold, and he looked a little angry.

"Well, what do you need? Why did you ask me to come to the movies?"

He looked back and forth in the empty parking lot, and his narrowed his eyes. I blinked, and he was gone, but I felt something behind me, and suddenly an icy hand was over my mouth.

"Isabelle, I need you to die for me." He whispered gently and kissed my neck as something pierced my side, a needle of some sort, and the scene before started to shake, as did my knees. The entry point started to get numb, as much as the rest of my body. My mind started to feel fuzzy, like I was looking at things through muggy water, and I couldn't remember how to breath. I knew panicking would be a horrible idea, but I couldn't help it, I was scared. I wanted to be with my daddy right now, along with Sara. I didn't care if Tyrell joined, I just wanted to be with familiar people. "I'm so sorry, but this is for my family." He whispered.

And then _everything_ went black. My mind started to panic, running in circles. The last thing I said to Callie was I hated her, and my family. Sara, my dad, Gabe, everyone. And now, the guy I was in love with was going to kill me. He looked like a nice, and he was always there for me, so why was he doing this? We were friends, I trusted him with everything.

He didn't look like a murderer, and the last thing he said kept running through my mind.

'_This is for my family'_.

This has to be a dream…

**Okay, I'm sorry this was soooooo late. But hey, no one commented! **

**So, next chapter will be out as soon as possible. **

**~Sara **


	23. Waking Up

**Well, I have had a pretty bad weekend. I think I am getting the stomach flu, again. I literally just got over it, because I had it over Thanksgiving, meaning I couldn't eat anything, and then there were no leftovers, which sucked. But, I guess it's just the story of my life. **

**It's happening! Just in case you haven't noticed. I really hope everyone liked what I did with the whole Isabelle thing. And if you didn't, oh well. **

**I don't own twilight. : ( **

**BPOV**

We had been sitting in the living room for what felt like ages, just in a small circle with Isabelle in the middle. She still hadn't woken up, probably from all the drugs Emmett had given her. Renesmee was in my arms, resting against my chest, while I was leaning into Edward.

"You could have been a little bit more civil about it." Esme whispered. "She is just a child." She slowly placed her hand on her forehead, leaning on it.

"It was really cool, especially the ending." He laughed.

I swallowed hard, the dry burn making me wonder how long it had been since I had last hunted. Opening my shield, I asked Edward.

"A week and a half."

"When is she going to wake up?" Rose yelled. She obviously didn't like having a human in the house, let alone the girl that had a thing for Emmett. She stood up, and started to pace back and forth. "And, truly, what is the big plan for this? When she wakes up? What are we going to do? 'Um, yea, hi… we need you to have a baby for us. It'll end up killing you, but we will be grateful forever.' That's not going to work."

"Not if you put it like that." Emmett shot back. "You have to be gentle about it."

"Emmett, what if this doesn't work?" I asked him, gently stroking Ness's curls, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"You are putting doubt into my plan, now? At the point where I drugged her? Bells, there is no going back from here."

"I don't doubt the plan; I'm just worried about us."

Jasper grunted. "I feel like we have had our fair share with humans by now, and if we took her home, we could pretend it was just a dream."

"God, why the fuck are you all downing my plan? It's already in motion, so it's not being fucking replaced because you guys are all pussies."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him.

"Guys! Shut up, she is going to wake up soon!" Alice yelled. Her voice rang through the house, and everyone stopped talking immediately, making the house silent.

My eyes moved to her, and for the first time, she actually showed some movement. Her muscles tensed, and she rolled over a little bit while moaning.

"Isabelle?" I asked gently, not moving an inch.

Her eyes squeezed together, and after a few seconds they opened, reveling her dark green eyes. At first she seemed at ease, until she took in her surroundings. Her arms moved, letting her hands touch around her body.

"I'm not dead?" she asked, looking directly at me.

"Of course not, why would you be dead?"

"Because Emmett, he tried to kill me."

"Why would I do that? You are one of my best friends." He lied, walking up to her and kneeling next to her. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I remember, you told me that you needed me to die for your family."

I shot a glance at him. If anything, now this was truly a bad plan. How could he honestly be so stupid to tell her these things?

"I think you just had a bad dream."

"We might as well not lie to the girl." Rosalie said, running up to the girl at vampire speed. "The truth is, you are going to die. You are going to be 100% dead. But, it's going to help us bring another little miracle like that" she pointed to Renesmee who was still asleep, "into the world. It won't be fun, but at this point, it doesn't really matter."

"What are you talking about? You want me to have a baby?" she whispered, confusion obvious in her features and voice.

Emmett placed his hands out in front of him, trying to be a threat. "Not just any baby, but a miracle." He walked over to be and motioned for me to give her to him. I glanced at him and reluctantly handed her over. Gently, he rubbed her back to wake her up. "Ness, sweetie, it's time to wake up. She's here."

Her eyes fluttered open, as did her mouth. "Emmy, I don't want to wake up."

"Sorry, kiddo, but it's time." He positioned her onto his knee as he held her near Isabelle.

"Isn't this your little sister that was in the hospital?"

"Nope!" Rose said with a smile, clapping her stone hands together. "This is Bella's and Eddie's daughter. She looks just like them, don't you think?"

"And, you said I had to die? Why? She is just a baby."

"Because… the baby you'll be carrying… well, like Ness, won't be completely human." Esme mentioned from across the room.

"What the hell will it be? Are you guys monsters or something?"

"We are vampires, Izzy." Emmett whispered with a grin. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"NO!" she screamed. "Vampires are not cool. They feed on the innocent people of our society. I can't believe it. I was not dreaming, you drugged me!" tears welled up in her eyes, and she stood up, wobbling a bit.

I stood up faster, blocking her path, along with three other vampires.

"We aren't like normal vampires. We feed on animals."

"Well, you can't make me have your kid." She spat in my face.

"You wanna bet?" Rose screamed back. "For all you know, we have already placed the fertilized egg inside of you. We can hold you down. Plus, it will only be for a month and a half." Rose told her.

"What is your problem?"

"You are my problem. You try and get with my Emmett? No, you don't get to do that. You are just a pesky human; I can kill you so easily. And I will, the second that baby is out of you, I will take pleasure in ripping your heart out."

"Rose…" Emmett pushed her back, catching her off guard.

"You are the most heartless person I have ever met!"

"Well, it's not beating anymore, that's for sure."

She pushed her blonde hair back showing off her white dress. It was strapless, and more of a ball gown that had been hemmed to the knee and scrunched up. It was a shade lighter than her skin, and made her black eyes stick out.

All three of us girls were wearing dresses, but Alice's and I's were a little less dressy than hers. Mine was pink plaid that had two black bows on it with tiny silver strappy shoes, while Alice wore a strapless blue dress with white lining down the front and a white jacket. She was barefoot at the moment, but normally she would wear black wedges.

"Emmett…" Isabelle turned around, looking for him. "How could you do this to me? You pretty much killed me," she breathed out deeply, her breath shaking.

"Izzy, you kept telling me how much you hated your life, how you hated your parents and they didn't care about you. You have no one, and you are suicidal. You were the best candidate."

"And you took me seriously? What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to die!" when she breathed, she just about collapsed.

"Isabelle, listen. You can't keep upsetting yourself; it isn't healthy for the baby." Esme walked over towards her.

"You actually put their baby inside me? Without me even agreeing to it?" she screamed, tears started to run down her face.

"Sweetie," Emmett grasped her hand. "You never had the option."

She started to sob, grasping her stomach. "What did you mean when you said I only had a month and a half left?"

Rose looked up, a smile on her face. "Well, the baby will be growing fast, and will be ready to jump out by then."

"Will I be able to see her when I deliver?"

"I will show him to you, I promise." I stood up. Renesmee ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure it'll kill me?" she sobbed.

No one answered right away, probably because they didn't want to crush her anymore.

"It may not, sweetie. I will try everything in my power to save you." I promised.

"Just, don't turn me into a vampire. Promise?" she asked me.

I nodded, and pulled my daughter into my arms.

"So, when will I feel it kick? If it grows so quickly?"

"It should start in a few days, a week at the latest." Rose said from the couch.

"Okay," she started to nod, and then looked around the room. "Why are all your eyes so black? Aside from hers," she pointed to Rose, whose eyes were reddish.

"We need to hunt." Edward spoke up, and looked at Emmett. "Show her to her room." He said coldly as he grabbed my hand and started to walk outside with me and Renesmee.

I started to run as we made our way into the trees, and the rusty smell as well as the heartbeat of different animals overwhelmed my senses. I placed Renesmee on the ground, and started running towards the smell of a bear at top speed.

The dry burn in my throat got worse as I ran, and the second I felt as if I were going to die, I sank my teeth into the neck of the brown grizzly bear.

**IPOV**

"We need to hunt." Edward spoke up, and looked at Emmett. "Show her to her room." It was the coldest words he had ever said, and then he walked out, hand and hand, with Bella and the kid.

Emmett grabbed me by my elbow and started to tow me up the stairs.

"Come on, baby momma." He laughed.

I swear, I walked up about 100 stairs before entering a small grey room. It had a wall of windows, but everything else was dark. The small bed was one from a hospital, and a mini fridge was to the right of it.

"I am so thirsty!" I said as I walked over to the fridge. The second I opened it, I wished I hadn't. It was filled with bags of blood, AB Positive, and lots of it. There wasn't a spot in there that didn't have a bag in it. I stepped back, into Emmett's large form. "I thought you said you only ate animals."

"Oh, we do. But, this baby doesn't. You are going to have to drink it, either the easy way, or the hard way." He smiled, and dropped a small bag I didn't notice he had. "Well, this is your bag. Alice has more clothes you can use when you get bigger. I'll leave you to nap, you definitely need one."

"I hate you." I told him as he walked away.

He turned around instantly, a scowl on his face. "Sweetie, you think being around you is easy? You're so depressing, and gross. You're too skinny, and you are just so whiny." He looked at me with disgust.

"Then why did you pretend to be my friend?" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Because, it's been a part of the plan for the whole time we've been here." He said. He looked sad, but something hid over it.

"And, you never liked me, did you? Edward just lied, right?"

"Of course he did. We needed you to believe crap. Why would I want you when I could have Rose? I could have any girl I wanted, and I would choose you?" he laughed.

I started to cry more and more, as I started to remember my family.

Sara. Oh, I miss her. I'll probably never see her again.

And my dad; I was supposed to go shopping with him today, or yesterday, whatever time it was.

"What if people notice my absence?" I asked.

"No worries, we took your car, and set it on fire, making it look like an accident. You're already dead to the town." He smiled, and turned around, shutting the door quietly, leaving me by myself.

Everyone here was evil, well, everyone but Bella and her daughter, maybe Edward and Alice.

I guess wishing to die was the worst mistake of my life, because God was finally granting my wish.

**Blah! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you wanna, or maybe you don't. But, you still should. It makes me happy.**

**~Sara**


	24. Insight

**I just wanted to let you know, (everyone who reads my notes) that Emmett is just acting for Isabelle, well, mostly for Rose. Just a head's up. **

**Oh, and if you didn't know, all the outfits are posted on my wall. I forgot to mention that earlier.**

IPOV

I didn't sleep that well until it was dark.

Each hour that I was in this small cramped room, I started to get a little bit more insane. I wanted my friends, and my family. Hell, I would be grateful to see Taylor right now.

I didn't know what to do with myself, so I mostly just lay on the bed until sun rise.

It was comfy, and it moved, so I was just sitting at a 90 degree angle. But, it was a cold room. Nothing but the fridge, a small T.V., the bed, plus some medical stuff in the corner that I didn't understand.

It was almost exactly like a hospital room.

I was pulled out of my dreary thoughts by the door being opened. Emmett popped his head in, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Izzy."

"Don't call me that." I spat at him. I can't believe I ever trusted that monster.

"Don't be like that. It'll be a long month and a half if you do." He walked inside the door, something behind his back.

"Well, it's already going to be long with you keeping me in here."

"I brought you breakfast. We are going to school, I'll check on the rumors for you." He handed me a plate, on it, it had bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"You guys are going to school? Seriously? Aren't you going to keep me company?"

"Hey, don't blame me. We got to go to school, just like we normally would. Can't let the cops suspect anything."

"Can you at least talk to Sara for me? Check out how she's doing?"

"Sure." He walked over to me, and slowly sat on the bed. Something in his face changed for a second, but it hardened into a mask of hatred once again.

"Why did you lie about everything? And drug me? I probably would have ended up going with you if you just would have told me the truth."

"We didn't know that! You could have ran away screaming 'vampire' for all we knew. It's not the easiest thing to deal with."

"I just feel horrible for my family. They all think I'm dead."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his face instantly interested.

I grabbed a fork and started to take a bite of eggs, my mouth to full to answer. I swallowed, but he was still looking at me with scared eyes.

"My dad, sister, brother, and step-mom." I gave him the 'duh' face.

"You actually have a family?"

"Well, duh, but they all think I'm dead now, you big ass hole! And I have friends too! I'm a cheerleader!"

"Hey, I didn't know."

"Emmett." Someone whispered from the door. It opened, and in walked the mother vamp. Her hair was gorgeous, and she was so skinny. She looked better than yesterday; her eyes were golden and bag-less, while she had a light tint of pink to her cheeks. "Everyone is in the car waiting; I can take it from here."

"Thanks mom." He winked at me and walked out, leaving me with her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to thank you. You are doing such a great favor to me and my family. And, I bet, if you wanted, Emmett would save you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He could, turn you."

"Why would he do that? He hates me," I laughed.

"Sweetie, he is one of the best liars out there. But, he slips up sometimes. I know he cares about you," she ran her hand over my arm. "He'll save you if you ask him to."

"I don't want to be one of you, I'm sorry. I just can't wait for this to be over. I'll get to be with my grandpa."

"Tell me about him?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"He was the best man in the world. Cared for everyone, but was always smoking his stupid pipe. After a while, he got into cigarettes, and got lung cancer. He just died a few years ago. I would hang out with him on holidays when at my dad's. He was like my best friend." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but they were happy. "I miss him, and I'll be able to see him after this." I smiled. "It's the only good thing coming out of this."

"Well, not the only good thing. You have a small baby boy inside your tummy." She placed her hand on my stomach. "He will grow fast, and be so strong, but it'll be worth it."

"Do you think it'll be a boy?"

"We all know. Carlisle helped a little."

"And, he'll be beautiful?"

"He will be the most handsome boy ever, and look just like Edward, with some hints of Bella."

"When was she changed?"

"A little under two years ago. But, they met when she was human, got married, and had Renesmee. He saved some of her eggs before she died."

"That's romantic."

"Yes, it is. Now, tell me about your family." She told me, a grin on her face.

**EmPOV **

I walked down the hallway slowly, heading to my third class of the day, looking at the faces of the students around me. Gossip was everywhere, but almost no one seemed super sad. Almost.

I was sad.

I couldn't believe I actually did that to her. And now, having to lie to her, pretending to hate her. It was Rose's one condition for my plan. I had to be mean to her.

This morning was rough. I could already see the physical changes. She was a 1/32 skinnier, and had light bags under her eyes. They may have been not getting enough sleep, though.

But, lying to her, sucked. I thought she could see right through me, until she would start crying. I knew it worked then. But, I didn't understand how she had never told me about her family. Hell, maybe she did and I just wasn't listening. I am known to do that. But going back to the house was going to set me on fire. I didn't like going back there. Rose was always mad, again! She said she was better, and she wasn't. I could still see how she had the difference about her. She wasn't the same, but I guess it's to be expected. She went crazy, got onto human blood, and is now staying at home every day being 'home schooled' because she can't take the smell. I just think she doesn't want to deal with her problems, if you ask me.

As if in slow motion, a girl with long brown hair walked past me, tears running down her red face. A boy with shaggy hair was running after her. The girl reminded me of Isabelle, but only in small features. They had the same lips, and eyebrows, along with fingers. She seemed more girly, wearing a blue frilly skirt with layers and a white top with navy blue lettering on the front. HCO. Whatever the hell that is. She also had on white shoes, that were hardly shoes at all, really flat and skinny. Her hair was pinned to the side.

"Sara! Please, wait!" the boy called out, but only got a sob as a reply. I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned around, walking outside to hear their conversation.

The kid walked over to the girl, Sara, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me what happened." He patted her wavy brown hair, obviously trying to calm her down.

"Dad came home yesterday, upset about Izzy blowing him off. And, he talked to mom. They got into a fight, and she left the house, taking two full bags with her. I had just gotten home from the mall when she ran out. I had bought Izzy all new clothes for Christmas. But, she didn't come home last night. And, my dad just called me." She sobbed, trying to breathe evenly. "They found her car this morning, well, what was remaining of it. It caught on fire just outside of town, where no one ever goes. They found cigs and they said the smell was so bad, it had to of been burned flesh. She's dead, Tyrell!" she leaned into him, hugging him closely. "My sister's dead." She whispered.

If I didn't feel like a monster already, I sure did now.

**SPOV**

"Tell me what happened." Tyrell told me, soothing my hair down.

I breathed in raggedly, my heart breaking as I went over this again.

"Dad came home yesterday, upset about Izzy blowing him off. And, he talked to mom. They got into a fight, and she left the house, taking two full bags with her. I had just gotten home from the mall when she ran out. I had bought Izzy all new clothes for Christmas." I paused, thinking about dad telling me he was taking everything back today. "But, she didn't come home last night. And, my dad just called me." I sobbed, trying to get air into my dead lungs. "They found her car this morning, well, what was remaining of it. It caught on fire just outside of town, where no one ever goes. They found cigs and they said the smell was so bad, it had to of been burned flesh. She's dead, Tyrell!" I leaned into his large from, hugging him closely. "My sister's dead." I whispered, not really wanting to think about it.

"Sara…" he whispered.

"The last thing my mom said before leaving was horrible. She told us Izzy hated all of us." I breathed, laughing a bit. "I don't believe that." I looked up at him gently, biting my lip.

"I don't either, babe."

"I need your help to get through this, I need you to be there for me, no matter what." I pushed a lock of hair out of my face, and wiped away a few of my tears.

He nodded, his eyes portraying everything he felt.

Slowly, I leaned up, and kissed him gently. His breath was warm in the cool air, and it made me feel like I was in the safest place on earth. I needed more. I needed to feel loved. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Will you go to the house with me?"

He nodded again, a frown on his face.

"I-I… I just need you right now."

"Of course," he stood up, and pulled me to his car.

Soon, we were leaving school without anyone knowing, heading back to the place I will never feel to be a 'home' again.

**Sorry that one was short. It was just an insight kinda thing. **

**But, still, you can review!**

**~Sara**


	25. Rumors Spread

**Okay, so, I did expect a few more reviews than I got. 1. That's all I got. Just sayin…**

**Nothing more really to say, except that I don't own twilight. **

**BPOV**

The staring got worse with every second. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Things were getting bad. It wasn't even an idea anymore, just plain fact. As the news spread of Isabelle's 'death', more and more people started to freak out.

People started to blame Taylor, thanks to Alice. Somehow, people think that Taylor was on the phone with Isabelle while she was driving, and told her to meet her where they found her car. That rumor spread quickly, but after that came another add-on. Taylor had burned the car, making it look like an accident because Isabelle stood up to Taylor, calling her a manipulative bitch, other things like that.

I grasped Edward's hand firmly as he pulled me to his side. It was nice, just to be this close to him. We were on our way inside the classroom for Study Hall. It was absolutely my favorite class, mostly because Edward and I could kiss the entire time.

Quickly, we sat in our seats in the very back, behind the view of the Librarian that worked in here, and waited for Alice.

She had a smile on her face when she walked in, probably her outfit rubbing off on her. It was peppy and preppy. A white skirt, along with a three quarter dress shirt that went underneath a pink, black, and white plaid vest that showed off her figure.

"Hey guys!" she cheered.

"Hey."

"Alice… hurry and sit down." Edward motioned, his tone hesitant.

"Look, I know, I saw it, and she won't get in here for another minute and twenty-six seconds."

"Who?" I asked, looking at Edward for the answer.

"Taylor. She believes that we spread the rumor."

"Well, we kinda did." Alice said quietly.

"And what? She is going to confront us about it?" I asked.

"Well, sorta. I think she is planning on making a scene." Edward replied, wrapping his arm tighter around me. "But, we'll just play it off."

Slowly, I relaxed into Edward again, and turned my head to look at him. He lowered his head to reach my lips, instantaneously lighting a wildfire of electricity. It was a sweet kiss, until my instincts took over. I didn't want to go slow; I didn't want it to be sweet. I wanted fierce, and crazy. I wanted electricity everywhere. I wanted my toes to curl at the sensation. I wanted _Edward_. Too quickly, I pulled myself closer to him, opening my mouth to taste his sweet breath. I couldn't get close enough, and it was all I could think about. My body crushed into his, molding around him. My hands moved around his neck as I turned my body to straddle him.

"I swear I can't take you two anywhere." Alice mumbled, and distantly cleared her throat. Her voice continued to quietly talk, but so low I couldn't hear. I just wanted to continue kissing Edward. His tongue pushed inside my mouth, and started to devour mine.

Suddenly, I was pushed back into my own seat forcefully. I looked at Edward, and he looked as confused as I did.

"Finally, I mean really? We worked on this all summer, and you guys still can't keep your hands to yourself. That could have been a bad situation, especially since Taylor just walked in."

I looked back at Edward. His hair was messed up, and he looked out of breath. I'm guessing I didn't look any better.

Slowly, a bleach blonde figure appeared on the other side of the room. She looked all directions before landing on us. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, while her skin was blotchy. She didn't have any make-up on, and she looked… smaller than her normally tiny frame. She wore a pair of red baggy sweat pants, and a white sweatshirt, that had the school logo on it, that clung to her body. Her hair was in a messy bun that overflowed, and she had no purse in her hand. Once she reached our table, she sat down, not saying anything.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's called sitting dumb shit, ever heard of it?" she replied nastily.

"I think she meant, what are you doing at our table?" Alice said from next to her

"Business." She smiled, first at Alice, then Edward, and landed on me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Edward said harshly, almost growling.

"It means like what it sounds, dear Eddie." She stood up, and placed her hands on the table, leaning against it. "Listen, I was nice to you because you were new and all, but now, I'm over it. Half of my squad quit because of this rumor you spread. They all think I'm going to kill them!" she whispered angrily. "But if this is your plan, to get everyone to turn against me, it's not going to work. The minute you guys release her from your house and she comes back to school, I know that I will be back in power. You don't have everything,_ Isabella_, and you certainly don't have a good boyfriend." She smiled sickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He screamed.

"I'm talking about how Marissa and I saw you leaving Becky's house last night, while buttoning your pants back up!" she screamed, getting the whole classes attention.

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" I told her lowly, narrowing my eyes and smiling. "Edward was with me yesterday, we went to the movies, and then went home. But, we did past Jenna's house, and you'll never guess who we saw exiting." I smiled.

She stepped back, her face looking frightened. I could feel my eyes tighten, and then expand. No doubt, they were black. My teeth started to ache while the venom pooled in my mouth.

"Your boyfriend, Danny, is it? Um, yea, and he didn't _even_ have his pants on." Gasps and laughter were everywhere in the room, but stopped the second I stood up. "So, if you are done being a backstabbing whore, you can leave, and let me continue to talk with my boyfriend."

"He won't be yours for long, you stupid bitch." She whispered, thinking I didn't hear it.

"Excuse me?" I pushed away from the table, walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, a little too rough. I turned her around to face me. She had tears in her eyes, and her face was blotchier than before. "Listen, Edward is with me. I am the one he goes home with, I am the one he goes to bed with, and I am the only one he ever fucks. He wouldn't want to catch one of your STD's."

The look she gave me almost made me laugh, but I didn't. I just plugged my nose and shook my head, motioning her to leave. I walked back to my table, and sat down in Edward's arms.

People talked about it for the remainder of class, and soon the bell rang.

I had to go to Math, one of my classes with none of my siblings in it. How… sucky. But it passed by quickly because it was a work day. I got my homework done, and I got to day dream a little.

Before I knew it, the last bell of the day rang, and I walked to my locker to grab my stuff.

As soon as I got there, I froze. In pink lipstick, that I would recognize anywhere, SLUT was written down the front of it.

Really? Who cares, I guess. I grabbed my backpack, and started to close my locker to wait for Edward, but he was already there. How did I not sence him?

He stopped immediately, his eyes darkening.

"Who… wrote… that?" he snarled.

"Taylor, but let people think what they want. I am not a slut."

His face was still hard, and he quickly grabbed his bag, slamming his locker shut.

"Hey guys." A sad voice said from behind me.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear about Isabelle?" He asked loudly, catching a few eyes.

"I think everyone did." Edward told him, playing along.

"I found out in the hallway, when her _sister_ ran down it crying. Her _sister_. I didn't even know she had a sister." His eyes were wide as he tried to get the point across.

This is bad. How could we not know she had a sister? A family! And to make it worse, her sister goes here. Who would even be her sister?

"Sara." Emmett said quietly, but his eyes were bulging. "Hey! You didn't say that out loud! I heard it in my head!" he whispered excitedly. "I told you, Edward, something is going on!"

"Let's just get going, I want to see Renesmee." I whispered. We didn't have to wait for Alice, because she was working on yearbook for right now.

The drive home was quiet, but the tension was think.

"What the hell? How could you have not known she had a family? Especially Sara! Her and Tyrell are like, the only humans I talk to!" I yelled at him, slapping his arm hard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Stop being children, and lets go check how our baby is coming along." Edward said while parking the car. I didn't even wait for him to stop, I just jumped out and started running towards the stairs.

Not knocking, I walked in and looked at her. Her face was panicked, and one of the blood vessels in her eyes had popped.

"Bella, thank god you're here!" she cried. Tears started to run down her face.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" I ran over to her at vampire speed. I didn't want to be out of place, so I just sat on her bed, but my hands started to reach out to touch her stomach.

"I felt it. He… he kicked me."

**So? How was that? Don't think it, write it! REVIEW! **

**~Sara**


	26. David

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'm working on my other story that's going on here. This will probably be my last update until after Christmas, but you never know. I hope your guy's Christmas is amazing. Thanks for all the reviews. They made me all happy inside. **

**Remember; check out my profile for outfits and some characters.**

**BPOV**

Those were the words I had been waiting for. He moved, which means he's there. He's alive. My little baby is alive.

Isabelle was smiling, and placed her one hand on her small stomach.

"Edward!" I called out. If I could, I would be crying right now. This was the absolute best way to come home.

Edward walked in with my daughter in his arms. His eyes were sparkling and he had a light smile on his face. "Yes, love?"

"Did you hear what she told me?" I laughed joyfully.

"I did indeed." He walked over to us, and Renesmee leaned towards me.

"Momma…" she mumbled, her arms outstretched towards me. She was wearing the cutest outfit the world had ever seen, obviously a work of Alice.

I reached out and grabbed her, placing her in my lap before rushing to put my hand but on her belly.

"Mommy, what happened?" She said as she turned around to face me.

"You're going to be a big sister." I smiled at her, and kissed her on the nose. She giggled at me, but still looked confused.

"Izzy…" Emmett walked into the small room.

"Em." She said, rolling her eyes to look in a different direction.

"You honestly can't still be mad at me." His hands rose, as if he couldn't understand what he did wrong.

"You drugged me! And, pretended to like me! You even got your dumbass of a brother to lie to me! I don't like being lied to, and now I have a fucking vampire inside me!" She screamed at him, while standing up. My hand was thrown off her stomach at the same time, and I instantly missed the connection with my baby.

"I didn't have a choice! And I never had to pretend to like you; you're a very likable person."

"Well, not from what I'm getting at. I'm sorry Bella, but this wouldn't be my first choice in life. Dying at 16… just what every teen wants.

"You kinda chose your own fate when you were all over me. And you're lucky I got you before Rose did."

"She left you, moron! Or you left her, I don't really care. But all I know is now I'm going to die… because of you."

"Not because of me. Because of them." He pointed towards me, a smile on his face.

"Well, I just hate you. And I will for the rest of my life." She crossed her arms across her chest, looking away from him.

He walked up to her, and pulled her arms down to hold her hands. She instantly pulled back, but he grabbed her again, while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because this whole situation is stupid. You said you loved me, and now you are pouting like a six year old that didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. Plus, you actually think I can't hold you here." He leaned in closely, only inches from her face. "If you forgive me, I'll let you kiss me, anything. You just…" he was silent as he looked into her eyes.

I tugged on Edward's shirt, and motioned for him to follow me. Right as we turned to walk away, a bell went off all through the house, echoing in my ears. I placed Renesmee on my hip as she rested her head on my collarbone, and proceeded to walk down the stairs with Edward on my heals.

I opened the door slowly, revealing a dark skinned boy. His hair was spiked up, and the blue t-shirt he wore was in contrast to his skin nicely, and he wore a dog tag necklace.

"Ummm… Hello, do we know you?" I said.

His face was familiar… but not enough to realize who it was.

"I'm David. Isabelle is my… ex-girlfriend. She broke up with me last night, over text message. When I asked heard she died, I knew it had something to do with you guys." He said with knowing eyes.

I looked at Edward, and his face was hard, his eyes squinting.

"Well? Are you going to invite me inside so we can talk about this?" he clasped his hands together, a smirk on his face.

Edward pulled me to the side gently, and motioned for him to come inside.

"Whoa man, this place reeks. It's… too sweet. Bllleecckkk." He smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

**IPOV**

"Why are you laughing?" I screamed at him. This was not a laughing matter, at least not to me.

"Because this whole situation is stupid. You said you loved me, and now you are pouting like a six year old that didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. Plus, you actually think I can't hold you here." He leaned in closely, only inches from her face. "If you forgive me, I'll let you kiss me, anything. You just…" he was silent as he looked into my eyes.

I wanted anything but that. I didn't want to forgive him. I didn't want to be here. But being me, I leaned in, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. His lips were cool, and didn't mold into mine. But, it made everything a little hot.

Our lips moved in sync, and I couldn't get enough air. I opened my mouth to breathe in, and the kiss was over. He pulled away, and smiled.

"There, now you forgive me."

I smiled at him, but frowned as he started to move towards the door. His face looked upset as he looked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do baby doll. I think I need to hunt, and you'll need to start using that fridge pretty soon. You're already losing all the fat you had on you, which wasn't much. I'll be back later." He winked at me and left the room, closing the door behind him.

What is the plan for this whole pregnancy? Keep me locked up here? I'll probably go bat shit crazy before I can even deliver, especially if I have to use that fridge.

I heard a small chuckle from downstairs, along with raised voices.

I stood up slowly, moving my feet towards the door. My hand reached out and opened the door. I walked to the top of the stairs to find David in the living room, along with Em, Edward, Bella, and the blonde one.

I looked him up and down, trying to see if he was real.

"David?" I whispered. Four heads swiftly turned to look at me, the fifth only looking when they did.

"Izzy! I knew that you were still alive! Taylor was right!" he rushed right past the four of them, and ran up the stairs, pulling me into his arms. His body was warm, and he hugged me like no one else had. It was a little tight, but I honestly didn't care.

"David, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you! I needed you back, so I talked to Taylor. Don't worry, babe, we'll get these people thrown in jail." He looked over at Emmett, his gaze hateful.

"David, they aren't hurting me." I breathed in deeply, saying the words that went against all my judgment. "I'm pregnant…"

His face fell, and his eyes widened.

"What the hell? With who? You only broke up with me yesterday!" he screamed. His body seemed to shake as his arms moved, and now thinking about it, he looked bigger than last time.

"Get away from her!" the blonde one screamed, suddenly appearing next to me.

"No! David, I'm being a… I'm having their baby!" I pointed at the cute couple. They were holding each other, while Bella held their daughter.

"What the fuck? They are younger than you are!"

"Actually," I started.

"We just know that life is too short to pass up. She wanted to have a baby, so we gave her a baby." Edward said.

"Why is your car burnt up? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"David, calm down." I said forcefully. He was still upset as he looked at me, still shaking. "God Damn it, David, calm the fuck down!" his body stopped moving instantly, making me smile. He knows how to obey, you just have to be a little forceful. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That is not going to happen." A deep voice said behind him. I looked around him to find Emmett standing directly behind David, a scowl on his face.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she is having my baby!" Bella said quietly. "Why would I let her leave?"

"Because she is my girlfriend." He released me, turning to face them. He stopped after turning around as Emmett was in his face, growling. Actually growling at him!

"I believe she broke up with you." He said.

"Well, I don't' give a fuck. She is going back to her house, to see her mess of a sister."

"Sara?" I screamed. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I saw her leave school today with Ty, but I don't know. I haven't seen her after that. They are probably still fucking."

"Don't say that. She is upset. She thinks I'm dead!"

"Along with the rest of the world. Baby, you have to come home, with me."

"Not gonna happen." Emmett said.

Before I knew what was happening, David was on the ground, his eyes closed. I looked around to find smirks on Emmett's and Blondie's faces. Bella looked sad while Edward looked disgusted.

I gasped, and dropped to my knees. "What the hell did you do to him?" I screamed.

He wasn't waking up, no matter how much I tried, and his heart kept getting slower and slower.

"You killed him! I hate you!" I looked at Emmett, tears filling my eyes.

"Izzy, listen to me…" He started.

"No! You listen to me." I looked directly at Bella, narrowing my eyes.

Things were about to get hot in the kitchen.

**Merry Christmas! I hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas with your families! **

**Please review! **

**~S.T. **


	27. Dream

**So, I'm really sorry this is soooo late. I just started driver's ed, and I am in way over my head with homework! But, today was my first day actually driving, and I did amazing! Like, best in the car! It was so much fun, but I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time! My teacher, I love him and all, but he is scary. Like really scary. And I have to deal with him every single day, at 6:45 A.M! you know how hard it is to get up at 5:00 every morning? It's pretty much disastrous. **

**I don't own Twilight! **

BPOV

"Izzy, listen to me…" Emmett started.

"No! You listen to me" she said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm having this stupid baby for you, so I want things out of it. I want to visit my sister. I want to let her know everything is okay. And I don't want to kill any more of my friends! You guys are just monsters!" she dropped back down to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed away, mumbling 'David' every so often.

I stepped out of Edward's grasp. After a few steps, I stopped. Red liquid was quickly starting to seep out of the boy's head, in the back left corner. My breath drew into my mouth loudly, making all the attention focus on me. The taste in the air was _mouthwatering_, warm and alive. _Human_.

A hand grasped my arm and I found my legs start to move backwards as I was pulled.

"Fine." Someone said blankly, just before everyone ran out at top speed.

Emmett closed the door behind him loudly, his eyes wide.

"Emmett! What the hell were you thinking?" Edward screamed.

All my instincts told me to jump at him; my muscles unwillingly began to tighten in anticipation.

"Listen, I just… I don't know. I didn't want him to ruin everything!"

"He wasn't going to Emmett!" Rose said from behind him. Her eyes were glossy, and her mouth was open as she let out a small sob. "You truly showed how you feel about that girl today… you love her." She whispered.

"Rose, I… no. I love you."

"You don't. You really don't, because if you did, we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have been able to move on while I was gone, while I was healing!" she sobbed again.

My dead heart ached, sending pain through my whole body. Handing Renesmee to Edward was easy, but as I tried to move towards her, my legs froze. This woman ruined my family, almost killed my baby. But in the end, she is my sister, and she is hurting. I walked over to her, placing my arms around her shoulders and held her up as she tried to sink to the floor.

"I… I never knew how bad this would actually hurt… _b_-but you showed your true colors today." She hugged me back.

"Rose, stop assuming things." Emmett whispered, walking over towards us. "I love you, you know that. It was a stupid human… that we didn't know. "

"Do I? Do I really, Emmett? Because, from what I've seen today, all I know is that you love her, that you would kill someone just so she wouldn't cry. Well look, I'm crying. What does that say about me? Am I just a piece of ass to you?"

"Yes Rose, because I spent over four centuries with you, just because you are hot." He said sarcastically. "Of course not!"

"Well, you sure are acting like it!" she looked at me, her eyes mad with rage. "I… I don't know what to do anymore. No matter what, I'm not going to be good enough for you anymore, not compared to her."

"Rose, just stop. I love you; get that through your head."

"Prove it." She said no emotion in her voice, eyeing him weirdly. She raised her eyebrow, motioning him to do something.

"Fine." He looked at me, his eyes trying to tell me something. He shook his head, and slowly walked inside.

About a minute later, he came outside with Isabelle. She had tears running down her blotchy face, and hair hands were stained red. Emmett looked her in the eye and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me, and before I knew what was happening, he placed his hand on the side of her head, and in one single motion, smashed it against the ground. I turned around to see Edward disappearing with Renesmee, covering her eyes with his broad shoulders as she cried.

The loud crack played over and over again in my mind as I watched the red liquid flow out on the ground, along with the pink globs of mush and white skull. My throat burned, each cell being lit on fire as it continued to flow.

I looked between the both of them, my eyes wide and furious.

How? Why would he even think about doing that? My baby was inside her, moving, growing, living, and couldn't survive without her.

I ran over to him without thinking, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the side of the house.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I swear to god, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled, sobs building up in my throat.

"Bella! Stop!" someone yelled from about a mile away. I didn't care. Nothing mattered at that single moment. He needed to die. He needed to pay for ruining the rest of my life. He needed every dream of his crushed. He needed to feel… pain. I let go of him, letting out another low sob.

"I- I hate you…"

"Bella, listen to me." He went to grab me by the arms, but I moved before he could.

"No. You don't talk to me, ever again. I hate you. We are not family." I said, my voice cracking towards the end. "I- I can't believe you would even think about- I mean, I-I… I didn't do anything to you." I slowly wrapped my arms around my chest, trying not to break down. Sadly, I was failing miserably.

"Bella," Edward said quietly from behind me right before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ed, I'm sorry man."

"Emmett, go. Leave, take Rose with you. Looks like she has enough problems to deal with." He nodded over towards her. For the first time, I noticed she was crouched over Isabelle, licking the blood flowing freely from her head.

"Edward, look, I really am sorry. But, this is tearing this family apart."

"No," I told him sternly. "She is. She has ruined everything for months. I don't understand how you guys don't see that." I mumbled.

"You really think that?" she said, standing up. Her mouth was covered in red, as were her teeth. She walked over to me slowly, a frown taking over her face. "If you do, just tell me, I'll leave."

"Please, do. And make sure it's forever this time." Edward surprised me from behind. His face was hard, while he still looked pained.

"Fine. Emmy, lets go."

"And Rose," I called out. "Emmett kissed her,"

"What?"

"And he liked it." Edward added on.

"So what? He just killed her."

"That killed a part inside of him, can't you see? His eyes, just look there, and you'll find your answer." I breathed in deeply, turning around to leave.

Edward's hand grasped mine tightly as we walked in the house to clean up the mess that Emmett had just caused.

**Okay, I'm soooo sorry. That was sooooooo short, but again, with the homework and everything that I now have to get back to, I just wanted you to have a new chapter. **

**** Only a few more chapters, but I probably will have a sequel to this, plus my new story. **

**~Sara Ann :p **


	28. Back to Cruel Reality

**I am SOOOO SORRY for the wait. I had lost my mojo for a while, but I'm back, and definitely ready to write! It did take me a while to realize how I was going to continue, and I had a dream, kinda inside a dream. And, that lead me to the last chapter. And, I know am positive how to continue. So, thanks for the patients, if you are still reading, which I hope you are. You're amazing! **

**IPOV**

My body shook as I woke forcefully. My breath was out of control as I looked around. Last I could remember, I was outside… and Emmett bashed my head to the ground… I think. But, everything seemed hazy. My stomach growled loudly, gurgling more than anything. I stood up, all my movements shaky, and walked toward the door. Instead of the last time, I listened through the door. Maybe this… do-over was a new chance. I wouldn't die, and neither would David. Everything was silent beyond anything I've ever heard before, my shaky breathing the only thing to hear.

My hand slowly found the door handle, and I opened it slowly. All the lights were off, but the daylight shown through the large windows.

"Emmett?" I called out in a whisper. "Bella?" I took a few cautionary steps forward, tiptoeing.

Where is everyone? I mean, it's not like they would leave me.

I came to the stairway, peering around the corner. Seeing no one, I walked down the stairs normally.

"Whoa, the queen bee is finally awake." I evil voice said faintly. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection. But the thing she wore stuck out more than anything. _My_ cheer uniform. Well, not mine, but our schools. She wore it ten times better, her curves filling in every line and crease. "Everyone missed you at school today."

"Where's Emmett?" I murmured.

"Well, he had to go hunting, as did all my brothers and sisters. My mother stayed, but she had to run to the store. Something about getting '_real food'_". She huffed. "I can't believe you humans need that much sleep. 13 hours. You missed your sister, even."

"What did you do to Sara?" I pried.

She just laughed. "No worries, kiddo. Emmett sent her home. She just wanted to invite him to your… _celebration of life_. Cause, they never _really_ found your body." She stood up quickly, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. "You know, you shouldn't be so scared of me. I won't hurt you… Well, I'm not allowed to."

I whimpered uncontrollably.

"Let me guess, you had a bad dream." She smiled deviously. If I were just listening to her, I would have thought she actually cared.

"I guess so…" I mumbled. I stretched, shaking my hair out. "Do you know when they are coming back? I honestly need to get out of this house."

She made a tiny sound, almost like a hiss.

"Uhm…"

"You can't leave. You never know who is going to show up on our doorstep, like your sister did."

"Isn't there just somewhere I can go? Even in the trees? I'm going crazy in here." I begged.

She was quiet for a while, then grunted. "Fine. You get 10 minutes." She walked towards me, grabbing my arm gently and tugging. I didn't move, my whole body frozen in panic. "Are you coming, or not?" She looked at me, finally walking without me through the door.

My legs moved fast underneath me to catch up with her.

"I can't believe I'm getting into this again." She murmured.

"What are you getting into?" I asked quietly. I knew she could hear me, though.

"Dealing with humans," she laughed as she sat down on a really expensive looking chair. I looked around, noticing how nice their back yard was. They had a pool, even! It was so private; I don't understand how they could think anyone would show up. And, they seem to know everything that is going to happen, so they could just hide me.

I sat next to her, getting a kick in response.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked frightened.

"You have that look," she said deviously. "You are scared to ask, but you need to know."

I hesitated for a moment, but I then looked in her eyes. Big mistake. Her pitch black irises were filled with questions and reasoning, like the safest place was with her.

"It's okay," she spoke quietly, "You can ask me anything."

I felt safe, at peace as I stared into her eyes. "I had… this dream. But, it was so vivid, like nothing else. You… and Emmett… he killed me, and David."

She let out a low laugh. Her eyes became a litter lighter in color, just a light charcoal. "Well…" she spoke quietly.

"I know it's crazy, I know I'm safe with you guys, and you wouldn't hurt anyone."

She laughed again. "I don't really know what or who I'd hurt anymore. I've changed a lot since… since Bella." Her eyes, again, changed. This time, all color was gone and they seemed like soulless, murderer's eyes.

"Would you mind if I asked you what happened?" I spoke slowly, afraid for my life.

"Yes." She said angrily. "But, I'll tell you anyways." She looked away from me, talking a deep breath. "It all started when I was first… created. Carlisle, my 'father' thought Edward and I would be perfect mates. He was obviously one of the stupidest men in the world back then. It took me about forever to find Emmett. Until that point, I was a lonely girl, of nineteen years of age. I was still perfect, more than anyone. Edward, no matter how much we don't get along, is pretty perfect himself. We fooled around… a lot. We never got all the way, he was too much of a coward. But, wow, did that boy know how to…" she stopped herself and sighed. "Once I found Emmett, I was happy. Edward ventured on his own for a while, feeding off the warm blooded. I missed him, but I had Emmett. Sex was one way to take my mind off of it. When he came back, we would still fool around. Emmett never really found out. But, once Eddie got little, _scrawny_, Bella, I was no longer anything to him but a sister. Then, they get married, have a child… the whole cha-bang. And, I was nothing. In the past few months, they have been fighting more, and now they are all happy again, having another child. So, yes, I fell of the wagon, and I didn't want to get back on. I wanted human blood, all the time. I chose that blood as the only thing that would love me."

"Wait – what about Emmett?"

"Oh please, he found you and he was fascinated. The moment they cut that baby out from you, he'll be having sex with your dead body."

"But, why did you laugh at my dream."

"Because, half of it is true." She laughed again. "David showed up. Emmett killed him and then you passed out. You were mumbling for the longest time."

I blinked, everything starting to blur. "Wh—hat?" I asked again. As I blinked again, Edward had his back turned to me, facing Rosalie.

"You really are a good liar."

"What are you talking about, dear _brother_?"

"Like I would ever find you attractive. You're just a dumb slut that thinks she's better than everyone."

"I am better than everyone." She hissed.

"Sure, if everyone is just dirt."

"Shut up! You're just a motherfucking jackass."

"Your words don't hurt me, you dumb bitch."

"Shut up!" she screamed again.

He remained calm the entire time. "So, I bet Emmett will be just thrilled to hear about your little story, but, he hasn't really been interested in you for a while. At least you got that part right." He smiled deviously.

"You're just upset that you never got to be my mate."

"Oh, trust me, I'm so glad it never happened. You're such a mess, and" he made a sound that was like gaging. "Sorry, you're just… eww. I wouldn't want that mess in my life."

She stomped her foot, growling. "Watch your back, brother." She sped away, faster than light.

Edward leaned towards me, holding my arm and exanimating it. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

I just shook my head.

"Look, Izzy, I know you really don't want to, but you're going to have to start to drink the… stuff in the fridge. You are getting weaker by the second, and I can tell. It's not healthy."

"Giving me blood isn't healthy, either."

"Better than dying painfully." He said cruelly.

My eyes started to burn as the tears filled them. My bottom lip trembled, and my voice was caught in my throat. "I wanna go home." I cried.

He didn't say anything, but his golden eyes did. He understood.

"I'm sorry."

"I want my sister." My voice came out uneven.

He nodded again.

"If… if I drink that blood, will you bring her here? I'll make her be quiet, and she won't tell anyone, I promise."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I'll think about it. Everyone else will be back soon. Let's just start with your _food_."

He lightly placed his hand on my upper back, gently pushing me forward to the disgusting red liquid inside.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I'll be on time from now on. **

**Please Review!**

**Like, really. Comment, vent, anything. **


	29. Baby Steps

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter. I know, it's confusing. I feel like, I could've continued down that road, but this way, I can make a sequel or something. **

**Anyways, I would just like to suggest something. I always feel like I am more in my reading when I listen to music. One of my friends really hates reading, and I suggested this to him, and now he loves it. When writing this, I just open up all the Twilight songs I have, and it is so much more real. Especially when you get to the end of Bella's POV. I would suggest listening to their song (Flightless Bird, American Mouth). **

**Just so you know. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to P.M. me, I will answer all of them.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I gently ran my hand across my face, wiping the excess blood off. Three weeks without any blood… it's just too much.

Today at school was horrible. More people are starting to whisper about Izzy's death, saying it wasn't an accident. It's quite surprising, though. Her sister has stayed out of it, completely. Any time someone talks about her, she just walks away. It's a shame. Sara seems more depressed than her sister. She's even been talking to the senior cheerleading coach… about quitting.

We really could've used her. She's an amazing cheerleader.

Last week, The entire team made a decision, and kicked Taylor off. They wanted Alice and me back on. So now, Alice is captain, and I'm just a tumbler. But, it doesn't upset me that much. I don't really enjoy cheerleading, so I'm alright.

I stood up slowly, looking for Alice and Emmett.

Emmett was about two miles to the east, finishing a grizzly while Alice was… somewhere. I called out for her, waiting for a second, and smelt the air.

Six miles south.

I started to run, wanting to go home. Throughout the past year, I've done really well with everything, and I've learned how to run just about as fast as Edward. So, I got to her very quick.

"Alice… why are you all the way out here?"

She turned around to face me, a smile on her face.

"I was just practicing a cheer for the squad, and I went a little too far.

"Yeah, by about 3 miles." I laughed, linking arms with her.

"Bella… do you think Emmett has real feelings for this… girl?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Did you really think Edward had feelings for me?"

"I knew you would come up, and I knew he would like you. But, I hadn't seen one trace of her, ever."

"Maybe he just took a wrong turn." I smiled. Edward and I had obviously taken many wrong turns throughout our lives. We ended up with each other, when the universe obviously wanted me with Jake. The thought made me cringe.

"People can take many wrong turns, sweetie… but if it's meant to happen, it will. That's why I was so sure of you. You two were meant to be!" she laughed, releasing my arm and skipping away, screaming for Emmett.

I still can't believe Edward left. He said he had to go check on Isabelle, he didn't trust Rosalie. I made sure that Esme would take Ness with her when she went to the store, for two reasons. One, I just didn't trust her with my daughter, and two, Ness likes to pick out fruits and Veggies for her snacks.

I started to run after her, my legs moving at supersonic speed. I caught up to Alice, still skipping.

"Renesmee just found _the cutest_ outfit, ever!" she clapped her hands.

"They're not back yet?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"No, they got a late start, because Esme made her a smoothie, and she accidentally spilled all over her, so she had to shower."

"Oh," I breathed loudly. The fresh air felt so empty in my dead lungs. My heart ached with unstoppable pain.

"Bella, she's with Esme. Rosalie wouldn't lay a finger on her."

"I know. I just… I want to be with Edward. I get really paranoid when I'm not with him. It just…" I tried breathing again. Not working.

"Hey 'lil sis's!" Emmett boomed out of the trees, at least ten feet in the air.

"Hey big bro!" Alice laughed.

"I just had the nicest dinner, you have no idea." He chuckled to himself. "Quite a fighter."

"Emmy… that bear probably had a family." Alice whined.

"Hey, it was a male."

"Do you just go around looking at animals _boy parts_?" She laughed.

He paused, thinking. "Yes. Eryday." He laughed.

I laughed along with them. "Emmett, you have so many problems."

"I do, but at least you can recognize them."

Everyone was silent for a moment, listening to the great outdoors.

"I know, we're so close to town… can we stop at Gilly Hicks?" Alice asked with big eyes.

"You can, but, I want to get home to my man." I told her.

"Yeah, me too." Emmett laughed.

She smiled, and told us she would just go alone.

I waved goodbye to her, looking at Emmett, and ran.

It took only about 10 minutes to get home, but it seemed like forever.

I burst through the front door, the pain in my chest lessening each step I took. I could hear him upstairs, talking to Izzy.

I walked slowly, not wanting to scare her. As I entered the room, I saw the most exciting, yet tempting thing.

Izzy had her lips around a dark red straw, from a dark metal cup as tears streamed down her face. My breathing hitched in my throat, as I immediately stopped breathing.

"Bella…" Edward paused, standing up. He walked slowly up to me, his hands held out.

I looked around the room, turning around and walking the opposite way. I heard Edward follow me, shutting the door.

He took a deep breath… his face worried. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would be home for a while."

I stopped walking abruptly, making him run into me. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I shook my head at him gently. "No…" I breathed his warm scent in deeply, closing my eyes, my skin tingling. "It was completely my fault." I pulled myself in closer to him, our faces mere inches apart. "I should have realized there was blood. I just… I needed to see you." I opened my eyes, smiling.

He was smiling too, crookedly. "Well, what did you plan to do once you saw me?" he chuckled.

I melted into his bright gold eyes. My face fell closer to his, my lips closing in on his. His lips met the distance before I could finish. Passionately, he grabbed my face, pulling me closer than possible. He pushed my lips open, using his. His cool tongue swept into my mouth, brushing every surface of it.

My arms moved up to his neck, while his moved down to my ass. He lifted me up as if I were a feather, so I quickly wrapped my legs around him. Pulling away, I smiled.

"Bedroom. Now." I whispered, my mouth finding his again. He laughed, his feet moving quicker than light to our fancy bedroom.

He threw me on the bed as soon as we were through the door, shutting it and pouncing on top of me.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." He breathed as he started to unbutton my blue shirt.

"I've missed this." I moaned, grabbing his earlobe with my teeth. He grabbed my belt loop, trying to see how fast he could get my pants off. Before I knew what he was doing, he ripped them in half. I let out a tiny squeal.

"HEY!" I blurted out. "Those were my favorite pair!" I laughed.

He smiled, pulling his shirt off. "You can rip mine… if you want." He laughed along with me.

I did exactly that. My hands grabbed the sides of his cargo shorts, pulling each way. The expensive fabric ripped with ease.

His lips found mine again as he lowered himself back on top of me.

I was very much aware of everything in the house at that moment. Emmett and Rose downstairs, talking their _current_ problems out; Esme's car coming up the drive; Renesmee eating a Popsicle; The rapid heartbeat of the human upstairs, but all of them were slowly dissipating by the second because my wonderful husband wanted to show how much he loved me.

I looked up at him slowly, our eyes meeting. I got lost in them quickly, a smile taking over my face.

"I'm so glad you found me." I whispered, my arms lightly around his neck. "My life would have no purpose without you."

"I know. I feel it too."

"It literally _hurt_s to be away from you. I want us this close… _all the time_."

"Me too."

I pulled him close, just hugging him. My shield opened willingly. There were no hooks when we were this close. It wasn't even a thought I had to register. It happened.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

**IPOV **

The metallic liquid made my throat burn, attempting to go back up every five seconds. Edward held my hand as I sat there like a baby, tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay, you're doing amazing." He nodded for me to continue.

My lips parted, pushing the plastic straw away. "I can't do anymore. Please don't make me." I cried.

"Isabelle, if you don't drink this, the baby won't get enough of the nutrients it needs. It will start taking them from you. You just have to do this once and a while. Like baby steps." He spoke slowly. His eyes brightened before me, for no reason. I doubt he noticed it. It was cool. One moment, they were just the normal liquid-y gold, the next he looks like a puppy.

More tears fell from my stupid human eyes. "I don't like it." I whined.

"Don't worry. You will one day." He smiled, grabbing my hand again, his other motioning for me to take more.

Being stupid, I took the straw in between my lips once again. I sucked, making the red, disgusting liquid come up and into my mouth. I looked down, not wanting him to see my blotchy face.

I distantly heard a tiny gasp, but I couldn't see anything. Edward let go of my hand, and left the room quickly.

"Bella…" he whispered, shutting the door. _Bastard._ It must have been their mission in the whole Cullen household to keep me in this stupid room.

I set the stupid cup down on the table, walking as quietly as possible towards the door, leaning my ear on it.

They weren't close, but I could still hear their mumbling.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would be home for a while." Edward said, his voice like silk.

_Bella's so lucky to have him. I wish I were her. _The thought was there before I could stop it, and I could instantly feel the heat flood to my face.

"No… it was completely my fault." Something shifted. "I should have realized there was blood. I just… I needed to see you." She made a small sound, almost not there. Maybe it was a deep breath or something.

He mumbled something too low for me to hear, but there was a tiny laugh followed by it. All was silent for about three minutes.

One more thing of mumbling, and all sound was again lost. My hand slowly moved to the doorknob, and I twisted it. The first few steps were scary, but I wanted some REAL food. Something that wouldn't make my stomach want to regurgitate. Just as I came across the double stairs, someone screamed from upstairs. It mostly sounded like Bella. Something in my stomach clenched, and all brain power was thrown down the drain. My whole body felt like it knew what it was doing, something pulling me upstairs.

My feet raced up the stairs, towards where I heard it. I came to a long hallway, with many doors. There were so many pictures of Bella, Edward and their daughter on the left side walls. They were always smiling, they just looked perfect. Somehow, I knew to take a left. I tried to look at the pictures, but I didn't have much time. My feet were moving too quickly.

I paused before opening the door, listening once more.

"Don't ever leave me." Bella asked helplessly. She sounded so broken.

"I won't." Edward said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

My hand went for the door, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't have control of anything.

It was thrown open, and two black eyes were staring at me. They were both under a deep red comforter. Was it a comforter? Maybe a down one with a dobra over it, if they had any taste. The walls were a golden/tan color that really warmed up the room. There had to of been at least 30 white and black candles in the room, yet none of them were lit.

"Isabelle!" Bella screamed. She clutched Edward closer, trying to cover herself up.

"What? How can I help?" I took a step closer, but Edward hissed at me.

"Get out!" her face was completely mortified.

In an instant, my brain turned back on, and I understood what was going on. They were having sex… or about to.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed, grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind me. I ran down the hallway, trying to get that out of my mind.

Every feeling bad feeling in the book, I had. Embarrassed; Angered; Ashamed. Alone; Pathetic; Humiliated; timid; and worst of all… _Jealous._


	30. Something Bad

**Soo…. Nothing really to say. **

**I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I walked to my closet, feeling his eyes on me. Every step, every breath, everything was being monitored.

Grabbing the first thing I saw, I looked at him. The blue summer dress hung loosely in my arms.

"You really must have a staring problem." I laughed.

"I won't deny it. I love pure beauty when I see it." he stood up, walking up to me.

I stepped into the short dress, pulling the straps over my shoulders. Edward zipped up the back slowly, caressing my back all the while. Placing little kissed on my neck, he whispered how much he loved me.

"What if I was so fat, I couldn't even walk?" I asked.

"I would be your legs."

"What if I only had a few strings of hair, like Charlie brown?" my voice quivered.

"It wouldn't matter."

"What if I… had three nipples?" I laughed.

He gave me a crooked smile. "We'd just have to learn to live with that, now wouldn't we?"

I thought for a second. Turning around to face him. His eyes were full of emotion. "What if I turned into a monster?" I asked, this time 100% serious.

"You'll never be a monster." he told me immediately.

"Edward, I'm being serious. What if something happens to me? What if you don't love me as much as you used to, because I've turned into someone else?"

"I will love you forever, no matter what shape or form. I know you, one hundred and ten percent, inside and out. You won't change, and if you do, it won't be drastically. You will always be the bright and wonderful girl you are now." His smile was radiant, making me smile.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, pressing myself closer to him. My hands clasped together tighter behind his back. "I want you to know, I'll always love you… if anything is to happen to me."

"Nothing will."

"You don't know that. I would have never expected this thing with Rose and Emmett. It's not an everyday thing. But, it did happen."

"But, they've had problems for a long time."

"But not at first, Edward. They were happy as could be, just like we are. What if all of this, 'love' stuff isn't real…" I looked up at him, the venom in my system burning through my veins.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, we have to! I can't lose you, and you never know how I felt."

"I know how you feel. You know how I feel. We love each other more than anyone on the planet earth. The word 'love' had to be redefined to fit ours, because ours was too good for it."

"Are you ready for another day at school?" I started a new conversation. We had to be ready to leave in 20 minutes. I walked over to the full length mirror, while slipping on a pair of 5 inch black stilettos. My hair was still in curls, but they were a little messed up. Two hours in bed will do that to you, though. His eyes were hard, and he looked angry.

"You always change the subject." He growled.

"You were trying to earlier! I just gave you what you wanted!" I raised my voice a little.

"But we actually started to talk about it! You giving up shows what you think of me!"

"I don't think anything bad about you!"

"Sure Bella."

"I don't, or at least I didn't! Now, I kinda think you're being a jerk!"

"Me? I just told you how much I loved you, even if you were bald!"

"That's really something to be proud of." I nodded to him.

"Whatever, Bella."

"Guess what, asshole." I looked at his confused face. "It's happening."

_Of course._ This just had to of happened. The second I bring something up with him, we get into a fight, doing exactly that.

I stormed towards the door, opening it and pausing. I looked back, and he still looked angry.

_Thanks for making me feel safe about this. NOT. _I thought, directly pointed to him. _Take your own grumpy ass to school._

His face softened the second I opened my shield, but I slammed the door behind me. I zoomed down to my car, getting into the driver's seat and peeling out.

I got to school in no time, but I felt empty. School today would definitely be awkward without him. Normally I walked everywhere with him. But I knew how to keep my mind occupied.

I pushed past people towards the doors. It's surprising how many of these kids smoke cigarettes. At least half of them were trying to be discrete about it, failing miserably. I pulled the door open, a little too hard. The hinges jiggled a little, but I just kept walking.

I wanted to rip that door off its hinges. I wanted to throw it at Rosalie, and I wanted her to be human. I wanted her blood to splatter the walls, and be stained there forever. I wanted Emmett to help me. It was all her fault that Edward and I were fighting. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my entire body. I could literally feel my entire body tensing, my gums were just aching to bite into something, and every nerve in my body felt like a live wire. My chest felt hollow, yet completely full. My veins felt like blood was pulsing through them. I was full of electricity, and I just wanted to electrocute someone. I made it to my locker, spinning in the numbers. I slammed it open, just standing there.

I'm pretty sure I left a dent in Edward's locker. Oh well. He deserves it.

I placed my arms on the top shelf, leaning my head on it. I wanted this whole family drama thing to be over, and I wanted my _normal_ family back. I obviously wanted a lot of things that would never happen.

I stood up straight, looking in my mirror. My eyes looked sad, and very dark. They weren't quite black, yet, though. I was slowly returning to my… not wanting to kill people, state.

"Bella?" a sweet voice asked casually.

I turned around to see Sara.

"Oh, hey Sara." I smiled at her.

"Is everything alright?"

I looked around slowly. "Why wouldn't it be?" I laughed a little.

"Well, you sorta dented in your boyfriend's locker… and you just look to be going through something."

I paused, looking up at the ceiling. I smiled, not wanting her to know anything was different. "You wouldn't understand. My problems are too big for high school."

I tried to walk past her, but she just grabbed my wrist. "Bella, I've had to go through some tough times, too. My sister died, my mom left. You were always there for me. I want to be there for you."

"Sara…" I paused, breathing again. I was right back to where I was a few minutes ago. Everything in my body was on fire, almost as bad as when I was being changed. My stomach was going in circles, tap dancing. My face cringed from the pain. "My problems aren't meant for you. You need to have fun, with Tyrell." I forced a wide smile on my face. "Now excuse me." I slammed my locker shut, grabbing my painful tummy. I walked quickly to the bathroom, getting out my phone. Once inside, I pulled up my dress to look at my stomach. It was still the same creamy color, and still flat as a piece of plywood. I checked my phone.

8 messages from Edward.

3 from Alice.

2 from Emmett.

Every cell in my body was pulling me to look at the ones from Edward, but I just couldn't. I pulled up Alice and my conversation.

_Bella, what happened? 8:38  
>If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to. But, I really would like if you did. 8:45<br>Bella, are you feeling alright? 9:09_

_I'll be fine. I just… I don't know anymore. 9:13 _

I hit send, wondering where she was. School started 13 minutes ago, and normally we're all here by now. I probably should be in class right now, but moving seemed impossible. I threw that thought away, looking at the texts from Emmett.

_I heard your guys fight. I hope everything's all right. Remember, you guys are the strongest of the house. 8:29  
>Bella…. Everyone's worried about you. Carlisle said he just got a call from the school. Are you feeling alright? 9:10<em>

I was just about to send him a reply, but voices started to come towards the door. I disappeared into the farthest stall, sinking to the floor. Luckily, it was a handicap stall. I grabbed the wall, the first time in over a year, for support. When I sank down, everything hurt. Just like when you break something, and then move it. It already hurts, but the second you tilt it a little, it hurts even more.

The heeled leather boots were easy to recognize, as well as the voice.

"I bet she's pregnant. Did you see her grab her stomach?" It was Taylor, along with Emma. Their scents burnt my nose… and throat. The perfume made me want to vomit because it was so strong, but their blood was overpowering that. It's all I wanted.

"Maybe she's just having a tummy ache." She smiled, re-applying her mascara.

"I doubt it. She's made it abundantly clear that she and Edward have sex. I doubt they are using protection, she's too stupid."

"Yeah, maybe. But, Edward doesn't want to be tied down to her. He obviously makes them use condoms. No guy will risk it, especially at this age." Emma laughed.

"Whatever. Maybe she's just faking. Probably doesn't like losing our little _game_."

"So, do you think you can get back on the squad?"

"Of course, I created that team."

"Are you going to get Sara back?"

"I don't know, she's kinda a downer now."

Emma made a small sound in her throat. "Give her a break, Tay, her sister died."

"Sure. I know, if my sister died, I would be the happiest girl on earth. Maybe I should call up Emmett, get him to murder her for me." She laughed.

"You have problems! She is our friend, and she's hurting."

"Come on, sweetie, she is your friend. I could give a rat's ass about her. She's not even that pretty. Maybe, if she dyed her hair back to blonde, she's look alright."

"Taylor, you know that's not true. Sara looks amazing, with everything."

"You just want her boyfriend."

"I do not!" Emma yelled protectively.

"Whatever, let's go. It just feels weird in here today." Taylor whined.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, and walked straight out the door. I tried to stand up after they were gone, but my muscles felt like jelly… if jelly could be set on fire.

I grabbed my phone, going back to Emmett's text.

_HELP! 9:17_

I was completely helpless, and I just felt horrible. I should never have left the house today so angry.

It took at least a ½ hour for them him to get me.

Emmett almost ripped the door to get into the girls bathroom.

"Bella?" I yelled.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"Bella." He said, instant relief in his voice. He walked over to the stall I was in, quietly knocking. "Are you going to open up?"

I was silent, not wanting to tell him.

"Bells…"

"I… can't Em."

"Why the hell not? I drove all the way here for this."

"No, Em, I can't move my body. It hurts." I moaned in pain as I tried to lift my arm.

The door was off in two seconds flat, and a pair of stunned eyes looked at me. "You're kidding, right?"

I just shook my head.

He stumbled into the stall, trying to grab me. I cried out in pain as he lifted my arm.

"Okay, Em, stop! This isn't going to work."

"Bella, what happened?" he sat down next to me.

"I have no clue. After our fight, Edward and mine, I rushed to school. The second I got into the building, everything hurt, and…" I leaned my lips to his ear. "I'm so thirsty."

"We gotta get you outta here, Bells." He stood up with a mission.

I nodded along with him.

"This might hurt, but, it'll be worth it." he ripped of his jacket, making it into a gag. "Bite on this, and don't let go." He placed it near my mouth.

I bit, trying to make it so my teeth wouldn't go completely through it.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed me, pulling me into a bride cradle. I whined into his jacket, wanting to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I shot him a look back, telling him he's stupid.

He took the jacket out of my mouth slowly. "Bella, I might have to move a little bit, but you can't make a lot of noise."

I bit down on my lips, telling him to go.

He shot out of the room like a bullet out of hell, and we were into his Jeep in 3 seconds. Hopefully no one saw that. He set me carefully in the passenger seat, making my skin burn.

"Sorry sis. Now, let's get you home." he smiled, pulling out his cell.

He dialed a number while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey, Carlisle, you need to get home… now." He paused. "It's Bella. Something's _seriously_ wrong."

**Hope you enjoyed that! I love you all…. **

**Well actually, only the ones that review.**

**So, review. **


	31. One and Only

**I really hope everyone liked the last chapter! It was pretty fun to write. Lol. This one will be in Edward's Point of View. I'm excited. **

**Yeah…. I don't own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

She was silent for a moment, her now-covered back facing me. One step after the other, she turned around. Her face appeared frightened, and her eyes looked like a puppy's.

"What if I turned into a monster?" she whispered.

Completely stunned, I smiled. This had to be a joke, but I went along with it anyways. "You'll never be a monster."

She scowled at my smile. "Edward, I'm being serious. What if something happens to me? What if you don't love me as much as you used to, because I've turned into someone else?"

"I will love you forever, no matter what shape or form." I took a deep breath, inhaling her addictive scent. "I know you, one hundred and ten percent, inside and out. You won't change, and if you do, it won't be drastically. You will always be the bright and wonderful girl you are now." I smiled at her, trying to get her out of this ridiculous thought cloud.

She hugged me gently in response, leaning her head on my chest.

"I want you to know, I'll always love you… if anything is to happen to me." She whispered.

Venom boiled beneath my skin, violently wanting to erupt. "Nothing will." I told her smoothly.

"You don't know that. I would have never expected this thing with Rose and Emmett. It's not an everyday thing. But, it did happen." She fired at me.

"But, they've had problems for a long time."

"But not at first, Edward. They were happy as could be, just like we are." She looked back up at me, hurt in her eyes. Did she see it looking back at her? How could she think we were like them? They had never really been more than a physical relationship. We have been through so much more than them, and our love was definitely stronger than theirs. She took another deep breath. "What if all this, 'love' stuff isn't real…"

I was done at this moment. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She thinks I won't hold on to her? I wouldn't let her leave, even if she tried.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, we have to! I can't lose you, and you never know how I felt." She raised her voice a little, cracking towards the end. It was almost a sob, but not quite. Her hand went straight to her mouth, trying to hide it.

"I know how you feel. You know how I feel. We love each other more than anyone on the planet Earth." I muttered. I looked up at her, and seeing her broken face I backed off. "The word 'love' had to be redefined to fit ours, because ours was too good for it."

She quickly regained herself, shaking her whole body a little, as if to shake the conversation away.

"Are you ready for another day at school?" she asked, walking to a mirror while putting on a pair of shoes. They were high, making her around my height.

What happed to the Bella that couldn't stand shoes like that?

"You always change the subject." I looked away from her, completely livid.

"You were trying to earlier! I just gave you what you wanted!" she screamed, yes actually screamed, at me.

"But we actually started to talk about it! You giving up shows what you think of me!"

"I don't think anything bad about you." She stopped moving, completely frozen, her mouth open.

"Sure Bella." I just wanted this conversation to be over. I tried to walk out of the room, but she started to talk again.

"I don't, or at least I didn't! Now, I kinda think you're being a…" she paused looking for the right word. "jerk."

"Me?" I breathed deeply. Every muscle in my body was frozen, or locked is a better word. Half of me wanted to pounce on her, but it was a playful side. I wanted this fight to be over, and I wanted to make love to my wife. "I just told you how much I loved you, even if you were bald!" I tried to lighten the mood.

"That's really something to be proud of."

"Whatever, Bella." I turned away from her, trying to make my hair look less… sexed.

"Guess what, asshole." I looked at her through the mirror. "It's happening."

What's happening?

She walked past me towards the door, stopping and looking at me before she left.

A part of me felt released as I was opened into her mind. I felt instantly relaxed, my whole 'tense & angry' stage gone.

_Thanks for making me feel safe about this. NOT. Take your own grumpy ass to school. _

She stormed out of the room like a _15 year old_, slamming the door behind her loudly.

She left immediately, speeding away in her car, avoiding all our problems.

My hand flatly connected with the wall, barely leaving a dent. I groaned loudly, pulling on my hair, then brushing through it.

Grabbing my phone, I sent her a text, asking her to come back home so we could discuss what happened.

I walked downstairs, 5 yellow pairs of eyes were staring at me, 1 red pair.

"Edward…" Esme reached her hand out a little, trying to rub my arm. I jumped away from it slightly. Her face was instantly crushed, but I could care less at this moment.

"Yo, Eddie, you ok? Sounds like you and the Mrs. got into a fight." Emmett laughed, looking around for others to join.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett." I growled at him, still walking towards the back of the house.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme scolded me. "Don't you dare you that language in my house!"

"Well don't worry, I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

"Wait, Edward, just talk about it." Alice whispered.

"It won't help Alice; I just need to give it time. I… I need to cool off." I growled at my favorite sister.

I started to run. I didn't know where, but I just needed to run. I started east,

My legs pushed each other faster with each stride, moving over 75 mph.

School was definitely not an option for me today.

I stopped dead in my tracks next to a large tree. My fist connected with it, cracking and digging deep inside. I pulled it out effortlessly, more pieces breaking off.

My phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it, half wanting to throw it a mile into the forest.

"Hello?" I growled into the phone.

"Ummm…. Edward?" a small voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you… but I think whatever kind of bug you have… well… I think it—" I cut her off.

"Umm… sorry, but who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Sara. I'm friends with Bella and Alice."

"Well, I don't really like to talk to my sister's friends, no offence. They are all kinda creepy."

"But this is really important!"

"How did you even get this number? Did Alice give it to you?"

"No, this is going to sound really weird, but I got it out of Bella's locker."

I paused. "How?"

"Well, while she was at her locker, her phone was just sitting out. She got a new text message from you, and your number was underneath that… I kinda have a photographic memory, so when she ran off… I thought…"

"Where did she run to?" I stopped her before she could answer. "Actually, I'll just deal with her when she gets home. I have to go."

"But! Wait, she's—"

I hung up before she had the chance to finish.

I just walked from there, very slowly. I wanted nothing more than to be with my Bella, completely forgetting this horrid fight.

I had to of been walking for at least three hours. In that time period, Emmett and Alice had called me at least 27 times each.

Make that 28 for Emmett.

I growled a little, turning around.

My family has never made this big of a fuss when I leave to cool off, what's there problem now? How much do I have to pay to get a god damn minute to myself?

My phone beeped, alerting me of a voicemail.

"Edward, I understand you're mad. But bro, you might wanna come home. Something happened to the woman you _supposedly_ love, and… yeah… your daughter's freaking out too. So… I'll see you pretty soon, hopefully."

For the first time in my life, I think I nearly had a heart attack. My veins seemed to pop out of my skin, literally, and all thought process was lost. I felt so far away, just out of my body. My mind kept having that feeling of being enclosed, yet at the same time, the freedom of being released.

It was painful, through some aspects, yet in others… it was amazing.

_Bella… _

I ran as fast as possible, following my past scent.

I was home in less than 30 minutes, but I still felt like it took forever.

I burst through the door at full speed, only stopping to listen. Bella's voice was quiet as she would try to hold everything in, but every few seconds she would let out a sob.

"_It hurts… please, make the pain go away…"_

She was in and out of my head in seconds, but I could still feel the pain. She was extremely overheated, and couldn't move.

Alice appeared in front of me suddenly, her eyes half closed in a glare.

"_What did you do to my sister?"_ she screamed in her thoughts.

"I didn't do anything!" I hissed. I just wanted to be with Bella, and I got more aggravated the longer I wasn't. I looked upstairs, my legs starting to shake. "What's…" my voice caught on the end. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. But, she's been asking for you for the past two hours." She is still glaring at me.

I start to walk towards the stairs, but she grabs my arm.

"_She's really hurting, so don't fight anymore."_

I just nodded back to her, anxiety fueling my every step.

Once upstairs, I walked straight to our bedroom.

The sight before me made me drop to my knees next to her.

Bella was lying on the bed, her eyes clenched shut in pain. Renesmee was slowly tracing the scars on her arms, counting to twenty.

"Mommy!" Ness whispered excitedly. "Daddy's here, just like you asked!"

Her eyes popped open, as did her thoughts. They were foggy, but there. Her eyes were pained, but seemed to be holding in most of it.

I looked at everyone in the room. Carlisle stood in the corner, his arms wrapped around Esme. Emmett sat on the other side of her bed, holding Renesmee's and her hands, while Rosalie was in the corner, trying to not be upset. I wordlessly told everyone to get out, but Emmett stayed. He told Ness to go get some lunch, so she left quietly.

My fingers went straight to the bridge of my nose, my eyes squeezing shut.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, directly pointed at Emmett.

"How would I know? I just picked her up."

"Bella," I completely ignored him. "What hurts?"

"Just my head, now." She barely smiled.

"Do you have an idea of what happened?"

"Carlisle thinks my… shield is… breaking down. Something is…" she winced.

"Something's messing with it, like another vampire. It's going away, slowly, but she's still in pain." Emmett finished for her.

I leaned down, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry about this morning. I should have never reacted like that, and I should have chased you."

"We both did things we shouldn't have. The fact is, that's its almost over, and you're here." She tensed a little.

Through her mind, I could hear every curse word she thought angrily, telling herself to such up the pain. Most of it was gone within 30 minutes, and she was up and walking.

"Bella…" Emmett stopped her as she started to get up. "Look, this might happen again, because something is messing with your head… and… I just think you should take it easy for a while."

"Thanks for looking out for me, bro, but I'm a big girl. I have to go take care of my family." She laughed, grabbing my hand.

"Well, when this happens again, you know you can call me." He slid out of the room, giving me a nod.

I waited at least 20 seconds before I turned to her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was such a…"

"Douche?" she laughed.

"Exactly. I hope I can earn your trust back soon." I placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Edward, I've already forgiven you. The whole time I was in pain, I just wanted you. I thought I was going to die, and never get to tell you how much I loved you. That thought started to wear off after a while, but still. I am completely, 100% not mad at you. I just know that I love you, and I know we will never be like them." She gripped my face between her hands, looking straight into my eyes. "You're my one and only."

I beat her to the punch, pulling her lips to mine.

I gripped her hand gently, and we both started to walk downstairs.

"As you are mine, my love, as you are mine."

**Well, that was fun… kinda. I had another plan, but I think I'm going to save that. Next chapter will be the final one, and then I will start the sequel. I don't exactly have a name for it yet, but I'm thinking about 'Healing', or 'Rising moon' or something. I have no idea, I'm really bad at titles. **

**Anyways, **

**REVIEW. **

**Like, seriously. Review. **

**I'm not even kidding.**

**Okay, yeah, I kinda am… **

**Only about the not kidding part. **

**Just, review. **

**~Sara Ann**


	32. Sick Day

**I'm probably sure that I've told you how much I hate school, so I'm ecstatic to be out. Sleeping in, it's the dream life. But, I only get a few more years of that and then I'll have a job every day. Kinda sucks. But anyways, I loved the feedback I got. This child, me, is a very happy camper. **

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did…. Awww. We can all dream, right? **

**BPOV**

I walked up the long row of stairs for the 12th time today. Isabelle seems to just love having me wait on her, hand and foot. I would have Edward do it, but she just keeps giving him goo-goo eyes.

A part of me knows I'm being silly, keeping him away from her, but a completely different part knows what I'm doing is right. This stupid human smiles any time we get into an argument. She tries to hide it, but I can see it.

And, I have enough on my plate. I shouldn't have to deal with little bitch from the forest.

Ever since the incident, Emmett is forcing me to stay home while everyone else goes to school. Edward brings home my homework, and 'Get Well Soon' cards from the squad, every day. They all think I'm in a hospital for some sort of stomach virus, or at least that's what my family is saying. Taylor has almost got everyone convinced that I'm pregnant… kinda reminds me of Jessica Stanley at my wedding.

I open the door roughly, handing her the clear cup. Her eyes grow wide as she takes in the deep red liquid, and she clears her throat.

"Edward usually gives me a cup that I can't see through."

"Well, I'm not Edward, am I? Drink up, princess." I said, using the last of my oxygen. Staying like this would be easy, unless I would need to talk.

I handed her the cup roughly, smiling as she screamed. A tiny bit of blood had spilled out and was now on her white sweater.

I scrunched my nose up, and turned around to leave.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she yelled at me.

I just continued walking, breathing in the clean air.

Nothing was really happening in this house, so I went upstairs to Renesmee's room.

She'd been down for a nap for at least an hour, so I can wake her up.

She got up slowly, still a little groggy. She was now in a normal twin sized bed, since she had outgrown her crib. Her legs were getting more and more slender, but she was still as flat as a board. She stood up slowly, stretching her muscles with a loud groan.

"Mom, where's Dad?" she looked around.

"He's at school, baby."

"Why aren't you with him?" she rubbed her eyes gently, her voice slightly lower than a few days ago.

"Because, I'm on house arrest." I laughed.

She froze, turning her head. Her eyes were wide with fright, while a small smile played on her lips. "What'd you do, Mom?" She laughed a little.

"I have no idea."

She laughed more, this time louder. "I never thought that you would get in trouble with anyone, let alone the cops."

"What?" I looked at her, confused beyond belief. "Oh! I'm not literally on house arrest. Your grandfather is making me stay home because of the episode yesterday."

"Darn, I thought things were starting to get interesting, for once."

"Ness, something is seriously messed up with you."

"Mom, we need to get out of this town. It's so big, and we can't do anything. I want to go swimming, dance in the streets when it's raining, when everyone's watching. But, I just stay in this house with Grandma or something."

"Don't you like spending time with Grandma?"

"Of course I do, but I spend more time with her than I do with you and Dad, ever since we moved here. It's like you don't want to hang out with me."

"It's just because of school. If we could, we would spend a bunch of time together." I tried to calm her, or at least make her feel a little better.

"Sure mom, whatever." She walked slowly past me, walking out the door.

I took a deep breath, completely bored. I needed something to do, and I didn't want to stay here. I guess that's how Ness felt every day. I'll just go to school to pick up my work, and take her with me.

My veins filled with excitement, a smile overtaking my face. I felt better, knowing I would soon see Edward.

"Ness!" I yelled down the hall. "Get ready, we're leaving!"

I crossed the hall into my bedroom, straight to my makeup stand. Somehow, I had to make it look like I was _very_ sick.

It only took about ten minutes, and by the end, I looked like I should be in the grave.

Ness and I quickly got in the car, speeding off towards the school.

Once there, I parked next to the large black jeep, turning towards my daughter.

"You want to come in?"

She nodded silently, getting out of the car before I could change my mind.

Looking at her again, I noticed she wasn't my baby anymore. She looked at least 8, maybe 9 years old. Her face looked like an angel's, and her hair was completely different from when she was little. Instead of the ringlets, they were now soft curls that look like they were professionally curled. The color was more of a darker copper than Edward's, and her eyes were the exact shade mine were when I was human. Her face had slimmed down, so it had little baby fat, along with the rest of her body. Her legs were long, as were her slender fingers. Her lips were not too think, nor too thin, and they were a deep shade of pink.

"You coming, mom?" she asked quietly, walking back to me. She grabbed my hand in her own, and pulled me towards the front doors.

We walked down the first hall to the office, finally entering the small room.

"Ah, Miss Masen, you are not supposed to be here. You look deathly ill, child." Karen frowned at me, her glasses low on her nose. For the first time, her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry, Karen, I just really needed to get my homework. I'm leaving town and I didn't want to wait until my siblings got my homework to me."

"Oh, well, why are you headed out of town?"

"I have to go to a doctor. He lives in Alaska, so my dad's flying me out there."

She paused, giving me a look. "Well, I hope he figures what's wrong." She pointed to one of the seats behind me. "If you'll just take a seat, I'll get your homework down here. How long do you expect to be gone?"

"Only three days." I smiled at her, gently pulled Ness with me to a seat.

"Be right back, dear." She walked through the narrow hallway in the back of the office, getting on the phone to call all of my teachers.

"This is where you go to school?" Ness asked with complete interest.

"Yep." I laughed a little.

"It's small."

"You should see the rest of it. A lot of people get lost in here."

"I can't wait 'til I get to go to this school." She smiled.

"Oh, trust me, you'll wish you never said that."

"Mo—Bella, where's Edward?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's probably in class, sweetheart."

She replied with a sigh, holding her head up with her arm, resting that on her knee.

The door opened slowly, and the room became a little bit harder to breathe. They placed a small stack of papers, handing them to Aaron.

"Bella?" a deep voice asked, causing me to look up.

"Tyrell, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know." He smiled a little. He looked mostly the same as always, but today he had slight discoloration beneath his eyes. His blue plaid button-down shirt was open, revealing a grey wife-beater. "Sara broke up with me, so, I'm bummed out about that, but… I guess I'm going out with the guys tonight." He plastered a fake half-smile on his face.

"Why'd she break up with you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She said, and I quote, 'You just don't care about me, not anymore!'" he shrilled out in a tiny voice, laughing in the end. "Obviously, she didn't notice how much I've been there for her the past two weeks."

"Well, you gotta remember, her sister disappeared."

"Nah, her sister _died_, remember? They found her body." He raised one eyebrow, his smile faltering for a second.

"Yeah, half the student population believe that we have her locked up at our house." I laughed.

"They are just being bastar—oh, I'm sorry." He glanced at Renesmee, his eyes panicked. Regaining himself, he popped a squat, being eyelevel with Ness. "Hello, my name is Tyrell, may I have the pleasure of learning yours?" he smiled at her, and her face instantly lit up.

"My name is Renesmee, but everyone just calls me Ness."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Ness." He shook her hand, and told her a few jokes, making her laugh. After about five minutes, he stood up, giving his attention back to me. "So, does Edward know you're here? He's been in a mood all day."

"No," I laughed a little. "He's just getting over a bug himself, so he's not that happy at the moment. I'm pretty sure he'd want to be home, but our father wouldn't let him."

"That sounds like your dad, all right." He laughed. "He's really great. My dad works with him, and he came over to our house last night. He was hilarious, and really smart."

"Yeah, I think he expects us to know everything he does, though."

He smiled again, looking down at Ness.

"Well, Ness, it was a pleasure to meet you, hopefully, I'll see you again. Bye Bella." And he walked out of the door.

**EPOV **

Pre-calculus is not a fun class. It's easy, definitely, but sitting through it, listening to all the old material is torture.

Only 30 minutes left, then lunch. Technically, I wasn't excited for the food, but I just couldn't wait to get away from all these thoughts. Humans just couldn't understand this, so their brains were on fire, being fried from the inside out. I smiled a little.

"_Bella?"_

"_Tyrell, how's it going?"_

He proceeded to tell her, exactly how it was going, checking her out in the process.

What the hell was she even doing in school? She was on 'house arrest', technically.

17 minutes. 17 long minutes until I get out of this class, hopefully, she'll still be here.

**BPOV**

It took Karen ten more minutes to get back out to the front, but once she did, she smiled.

"Here you go, girlie." Handing me the small stack of papers that Tyrell brought in.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile, completely ready to get out of this school.

We walked out of the office at a normal pace, trying to leave before the bell rang.

The second we got to the foyer, the bell rang, doors opened, and students came bursting out.

Once we came to my car, my hand reached out for the door handle.

"Bella!"

I scratched the place right behind my ear, turning around in defeat.

Renesmee squealed out and ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

"Daddy! I saw your school today."

"I know, I saw you inside." His gaze turned to mine, and he looked a little angry.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to your mother for a second." He put her down, grabbing my hand and walking towards his car that was 6 cars down.

"So, where are you guys going?" he looked down at the ground, hands deep in pockets.

"I think, just for a drive." His stare was hard. "Look, she wanted to get out of the house, okay?"

"I understand, and this is good for her. You guys have fun." He pulled me into an embrace, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, lightly pecking his lips.

"I love you too, so don't hitting me for saying this, but you look awful. Maybe you _should_ be in bed." He laughed.

"Whatever," I took a deep breath, walking back to my car.

"See you later!" he yelled after me. I just waved.

I jumped into the car, a smile lit up my face as I started the car, the engine loud and powerful. My smile didn't last long, though. It was gone in less than 10 seconds.

"Mom… I wanna marry _that_ boy."


	33. Getting Comforable

**So, to the person who recently reviewed, thank you. I don't know what to thank you under, seeing as you only wrote under "me". I really enjoy your input, and I can tell you right now, stop fucking reading my story. I have reasons for the way things are going, and obviously, it pains you to read it. So, just stop. It isn't like it's hard to do; I really don't care if I please you, at all. Especially since you don't have the backbone to list a name that I could privately message this to you, but, I'm fine doing it on here. And, to answer your questions,**

**Let's remember she's a newborn. She isn't the same human that she was in all 4 of the books. Miss Stephenie Meyer didn't leave us much on how she changed. She barely got to do anything with her new life before she was being attacked. Apart from that, and to answer your question, she can be however brutal she wants to be to Isabelle. First, Isabelle didn't only go after her 'brother', ruining whatever chance he had at his marriage, but she is now going after Edward. That is her man, and I'm pretty sure that if the man that you were in love with, was getting hit on 24/7, you wouldn't be too nice to her, either. **

**2****nd****, Maybe they have always cared about how people view them! AGAIN, Mrs. Meyer never got to finish Midnight Sun so, we didn't really get to see how they reacted. You've never gotten into their heads, truthfully, from the author. For all you know, they could be very self-conscious. But, you don't know. At all. **

**As for the language, they are adults. They are over 90 years old, with teenage hormones in their bodies. They have earned the respect to say cuss words. **

**And then, with your final words…. "You said you like reviews." **

**Wow. You learned how to fucking read in kindergarten. You sure are acting like a five year old with that piece. **

**And, to end this, Please, stop reading my story. If it makes you cringe, and you just can't stomach it anymore, stop. I could care less, because obviously you think that everyone's writing is going to be the same as S.M.'s, and it's almost impossible. I'm sorry I'm not her, but I'm not trying to be. I want to be my own version of a writer, something that no one has seen. Oh, and thanks for your review, again. **

**On other matters, I felt I needed to say something to ALL girls. **

**NEVER USE BOX COLOR. Especially if you are dying your hair lighter. I was going for a blonde, and my hair turned orange. ORANGE. So, then I had to go get it professionally done, and it fried my hair. After that, I had to get it cut, and now, my hair is at least 4 inches shorter. It's a very sad day for Sara… or her wallet. **

**I don't own Twilight, although I really wish I did. **

**For Isabelle's new room, and outfits or things, check out my profile. Links are there. **

_**Previously, on BTHS **_

_"See you later!" he yelled after me. I just waved._

_I jumped into the car, a smile lit up my face as I started the car, the engine loud and powerful. My smile didn't last long, though. It was gone in less than 10 seconds._

_"Mom… I wanna marry_that_boy." _

**BPOV **

It felt as if my heart had started beating again, because of the intense attack I had.

I sucked in a deep breath, keeping my vision straight ahead. My brain mentally got me moving, but I still couldn't think about what she just said. Pushing the start button on the car, putting it in drive, and rushing out of the parking lot was all my brain would process at the moment.

Okay, that's kind of a lie. In the very back of my sub-conscious were _those_ thoughts. They were quickly swimming to the surface, against my own will.

Marry _him_? Tyrell? He was just starting his life, fighting and making up with his girlfriend. Him and Sara, one of the most well-known couples here. All he had to worry about were his grades and how much he worked out.

And the worst part of all of this, the word vomit.

I began stuttering, aimlessly. Why's, what's, how's, more why's. Renesmee just stared back at the school, a huge smile on her lips.

I finally regained control over my tongue, once we were out of view of the school.

"How can… you… how can you be so sure, sweetie?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, mom. I just…" she made a small squeal. "He's the one for me. I know it." she smiled at me, showing off her teeth.

"Baby, he's in the 10th grade."

"Jake was older than that! And yet, I was expected to love him forever. I didn't, though. I love that boy. Tyrell." She said his name three times, taking deep breaths in between and saying it different each time.

"Ness… I don't know how to tell you this…" my canine teeth found the inside of my cheek, internally wondering how to tell her about Sara.

"I don't understand why he treated me like I'm so young, though. I'm not a five year old."

"Renesmee, you look like you're about 9 or 10. He is sixteen years old. You are young."

"Mom!" she moaned. "He can still love me. I grow fast, and I'll stop at his age. We'll be good."

"Well, you might have to work some things out for your plan to work. He's got a girlfriend."

"No, remember Mom, they broke up." she looked at me as if I were deaf.

"Yes, but I go to school with them. They'll be back together by tomorrow afternoon."

"NO. I will stop it."

"Renesmee…" I warned. "You stay out of their relationship. Maybe when you've grown up a little more, we can talk about it."

"Mom, I'm not a baby. I understand things. Like, sex and all that. And really, I understand that when you and dad ditch out on movie night a little early, you aren't exactly playing checkers." She looked out the passenger window.

"Ness, I swear, if you don't stop talking about this, right now, I will take you home."

"Mom, mentally, I am 16, probably older."

"No. You're not. We just did tests on you a few weeks ago. You are mentally 13. A teenager, but still, 3 years younger than your beloved."

Silence overtook the car, and I welcomed it.

Edward and I would most likely have to stop ditching out on movie night, and have private time on the weekends, when our daughter wasn't around.

"Mom, just go home. I don't want to do anything anymore."

_Thank God. _

When we took the turn off, she finally talked to me again.

"Sara… she's Isabelle's sister, right?"

I nodded.

"And, she's the one she's always asking for?"

Again, I nodded.

The second I put the car in park, she jumped out of the car, running inside.

At least we had gotten her out of the house for a few hours.

The door slammed shut behind her, just as I got out of the car.

"Great." I groaned.

Dragging my feet across the gravel, I made my way to the door.

Esme stood in front of the stairs, utter shock written across her face.

"Should I even ask?" Her topaz eyes were wide.

"You could, but I don't think you'd like the answer." I tried to smile, but it was too hard to fake it.

"Well…" she smoothed her grey pencil skirt, and walked back into the kitchen. "Tell her that I made her favorite pie. It's on the counter."

Esme looked nice today. Very nice.

Her hair seemed a lot more voluminous than previously this week. Her cheeks had slight color to them, and her eyes were definitely brighter.

Her outfit was great, too.

And, this was not the first time she'd worn this outfit. I could smell it. The grey pencil skirt really hugged her curves, starting at her waist and ending at the top of her knee. The shirt she wore was new. Similar to something she had previously worn, but new. The ivory pin tucked blouse had folds every inch or so, moving away from the buttons, and stopping before her shoulder. The arms were loose at the top and skin tight at the bottom where sweet button cuffs covered her wrists.

For shoes, she had what she normally wore. Shiny black, four inch, stilettos. They clinked against the floor as she left the room, heading back to the kitchen.

Might as well follow her.

"Esme, do you mind if I join you?"

She turned around, a smile on her lips.

"Of course, dear." She let out a deep breath, inhaling again.

The kitchen smelled amazing, like every sweet treat had been baked in here. It wouldn't seem amazing if I had to eat it, but smelling was nice.

"What have you been making?" I asked, deeply wanting to know what the smell was.

It was as if a bunch of spices had been evaporated and was just chillin' in the room, all around us.

"Well, I made that Key Lime Pie, but then I had just bought some candles, so I put a new one in each room."

"Which one is in here?" I inhaled more. Was that coffee?

"In here, I used… don't laugh," she smiled. "It's called 'Butt Naked'." A giggle escaped her lips.

"Butt… Naked..." I laughed a little, trying not to. Nodding my head, I stopped. "It smells really good. Like, apples, some strawberries, and a little bit of spice."

"So close." She pulled her thumb and forefinger together. "You missed Honeydew Melon, and Pears."

"Oh, well, where is the coffee coming from?" I smiled, sitting down at one of the barstools.

"That is from the kitchen upstairs. It's just 'black coffee'." She swatted the air. "You're going to love the ones I got Edward and you."

"Wait, you got us some? You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. A mother has a right to buy her children candles."

I put my head in my hands. I really didn't like her buying my things. I had money. Lots of it.

"Anyways, your bathroom smells amazing. It's called "Chicks Dig It". I remember the smell from one of Edward's colognes, when he was trying to impress you. If I remember correctly, you liked it. This smells just like it. I had to buy it. It's pretty strong, so only leave it burning for a half hour—"

I cut her off. "Esme… you really didn't have to do that." Even though my words came out, all I could think was how much I loved her. That scent was amazing. I can remember it clearly, as if it were yesterday.

"Bella, stop. I only bought a few. I want my house to smell nice."

I breathed out a thank you, listening to her go on about all the other Candles she bought for the house. Gingerbread Haven, Harvest Moon, Creamy Vanilla, Crème Brulee, Honeysuckle-Jasmine, Irish Mocha, Jack Frost, Laundry Day, and many, many more.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the one for your room. It's called Frosty Margarita. It is excellent! Limes, Mandarin Orange, Valencia, Lemons and salt! I wish I could eat it, or drink it... whatever it is. There are more for when you run out, or just get tired of the scent. They are in this drawer." She opened it, displaying at least 30 more candles.

"You never go halfway, do you?"

"What kind of mother would I be, if I did?" she walked around the counter, pulling me into a hug. "Bella, I'm so glad you joined our family. Nothing would be the same without you."

"I'm so glad I got to be a part of your family. Umm… how did Isabelle do today?"

"She did fair. I brought her out to watch Television for a while, and I cooked her lunch. Then, we sorta remade her room."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went shopping, I got some bedding and paint… and we turned the room into a teenager's room."

"Esme, why would you do that? She's not going to be here in a month, and I'm guessing you didn't just go halfway on it."

"Bella, it's beautiful. Most of the walls stayed white, except where her _tiny_ closet is, and behind her bed. I got grey sheets, and some more pillows, a really nice fur rug, Emmett built her a bunch of shelves, Alice made a nice blanket… it's so cute. You have to go see it."

"I'd rather not."

"Bella, she's not going to get Edward… you do know that, right?"

"Yes, but I just feel like I want to rip her head off any time I see her… so I think its best that I stay away from her."

"Okay, dear. Well, the baby's growing nicely. He is at lease 3/4th baked." She smiled at me.

"Yeah. Um… I'm going to go check out my room. Thanks, for everything."

I walked slowly up the stairs, taking in every different scent. For some odd reason, the scents didn't mix; they stayed in their room, so everything was different.

As I got to my bedroom, Esme was right. Frosty Margarita is excellent. It was sweet, but not too sweet. The salt part of it seemed to make everything seem… perfect.

I walked straight to my bed, plopping onto it.

The ceiling was definitely something to look at. Not really, actually, but when you're bored, it can account for a lot. The pattern was something that I'd only seen in this house, circles that have more circles inside them.

To pass the time, I counted each circle.

5,842 circles.

Right after I had finished, cars were pulling up the drive, moving faster than normal.

Edward.

I needed to see him, and discuss what is running through our daughters mind.

But, moving seemed to tiresome. I was completely relaxed, especially with the Frosty Margarita all around the room.

I could hear as he started on the first step. His feet moved slowly as he neared the second floor, and he stopped all together. After 60 whole seconds, he took a left and walked to _her_ room.

What. The. _Absolute_. Hell?

My body bolted upright, and before I knew what I was doing, I too was walking towards her room.

The audacity that girl had. First, she had Emmett. Now she wants Edward. And I'm pretty sure she'd go after Jasper and Tyrell or any other man that was in this house.

As I approached her door, I felt a little guilty.

I half doubt that she was trying to take them. Everyone just liked her. And Edward, he only liked her as a friend. He knew that she would die, and didn't care… right?

"I'm pretty good, today. Your mother surprised me with my room. I mean, I was just watching T.V. downstairs, and when I came back up, it was like this."

"Yes, my mother is very nice."

Her room smelled good too. Like gingerbread. Home-y.

I knocked on the door gently, poking my head in.

"Edward?"

A smile lit up his face as he uncrossed his arms.

"Bella," he sighed in what sounded like relief. "I missed you so much." He walked over to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"I missed you too." My fingers found each other behind his neck, while my wrists rested on his shoulders.

"I was thinking, I really, I need you to come back to school."

"Edward, I told Karen that I'd be gone for at least 3 days."

"Then I shall take them off with you."

"They will totally know that we are faking then."

"No, they won't. We live in the same house. _Sleep_ in the same bed. Getting the same bug as you wouldn't be that difficult."

"Maybe he should stay home." Isabelle spoke up.

She's been _way_ too comfortable here.

"Thank you Isabelle. See, Love, even Izzy thinks I should stay." He said desperately, his voice cracking a little.

'_She should keep her damn opinion to herself'_ I shoved angrily into his head. I got a dirty look in return, and the words "Be Nice" mouthed to me.

"What happened today?" I whispered to him, probably a little too loud. Isabelle stuck her little blonde head up, trying to hear us. Again, too comfortable here.

"I was just… anxious without you. Every second was too long." His long fingers started to draw circles on my back.

My fingers played with the two rings, sometimes rubbing his neck.

"Okay, stay home for the next three days. We need to talk anyways…"

"We can talk in a few moments, Bella. What is it about?"

"Well, your daughter is going a little boy crazy. And, I think it will have to wait until tomorrow." My fingers moved farther up, towards his hair.

It was _so_ soft, like feathers or silk.

"What? Why… ooh." He swallowed loudly, his Adams apple bobbing up and down. "Five seconds." His lips were on mine gently, just a peck. "I love you."

"I love you too. And, you just have to see what Esme did to _our _bathroom." I laughed, narrowing my eyes.

"Please tell me she didn't touch my stuff." He whined.

"You'll just have to get upstairs to find out… I have a few things to show you, and I think you'll like them." I kissed him once more, smiling as he let out a tiny sound. A whiny moan.

"Be right up." he closed his eyes, not turning around to face Isabelle. I looked down a little, seeing his problem.

I couldn't help but smile. His skinny jeans looked like they were about to rip, all because of me. And, he was huge. It wasn't a secret. Almost the entire family knew, except Rosalie and Esme.

Emmett and his dumb pranks.

Half of me wanted to see him squirm, but the other half (aka: most dominant side) didn't want Isabelle to know anything more about him.

I coughed a little, thinking of what to say, and then it hit me. Bingo.

I waved goodbye to him, and once I was safely down the hall, I let it go.

"Your daughter wants to marry Tyrell… and _other_ things."

"_WHAT?" _

I'm pretty sure that did the trick.

**Thanks for reading! ReViEw! **


	34. The Days passing

**Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I've been grounded. Well, I still am. But, I found a way to a computer, so I could type this out. I have also never realized how much I really enjoy being able to use a computer, instead of a notebook and pencil. Just saying. **

**I've also been having problems involving my sister, and she has needed me. So, although I have been able to get to a computer, I haven't, at the same time. Family will always come before this. I won't go into detail about it, because it isn't my problem to tell, but just so you know, if I don't write for a while, that's why. **

**And this chapter is pretty long. I've been writing it for about 2 weeks straight. So, you're welcome. **

**I don't own Twilight. :( **

**Isabelle's POV**

This place would untimely be the end of me. Days passed, and I stayed in this tiny room. Crazy as it seems, though, this isn't the worst room ever.

When I lived with my mom, all I had was a mattress on the floor, and a tiny closet filled with clothes that Emma and Taylor would bring me.

Taylor had known. I didn't want to admit it, but she did. My mother was never home, and even when she was, she was absent. Taylor would come over, a lot. She would see the distraught mess, the broken dishes and lamps that had been thrown at the wall. But, for some odd reason, she never made fun of me. She never told anyone.

Part of me, knew she just felt bad about it, another reason she was so hard on me. I think she wanted me to be strong, so if my mom ever got really crazy, I'd be ready… able to protect myself. Taylor was a good friend; and I knew, in the end, she loved me.

But it was hard; everything in life was… or is. Knowing that, to the rest of the world, I was dead is hard. Knowing my mother didn't care that I was gone forever, is hard. And staying in this tiny, boring room, awaiting my death, is far past hard.

_Kick. _

And there he goes. Kicking me, as if I were his mother.

Jesus Crist. I'm 16! I shouldn't be forced to do this. I should not be forced to die for them.

It was like in those horror movies.

The dumb girl always screams, and everyone thinks she is just really stupid, and maybe if she actually would stay quiet, she would be alive. But, here's the thing. It's not an option to not scream.

Your blood is _pounding_ in your veins, and you just feel like you're going to be stabbed every time a little thing moves.

"Isabelle, dear," a soft voice spoke from behind the door, making me jump out of my skin.

Esme walked in, a grin on her face.

I smiled gently at her, silently inviting her inside.

"Hello, sweetie." She laughed a little, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was wondering if you would like to come downstairs, watch some T.V."

My hand moved to my stomach, trying to calm this stupid baby.

He was never happy, at least fully, and he made damn sure that I knew it. I just wasn't good enough for him. He would kick me all the time, give me moments when I thought I was seriously going to pass out, and I just always got this vibe. He didn't like me. He wanted to be with his father, and Bella. And, sometimes, I would hear a shrill screaming. He really, really hated me.

I nodded, completely ignoring the tiny scream that was circling in my brain, and taking my hand off my roundish belly.

She grasped my hand, standing up and pulling me with her as she walked us down the stairs.

Her hand was cold, just like all the others.

"You can just sit on the couch; I have a sandwich for you, and some soup." She casually looked around as I took a seat.

"Thank you."

"Well," she smiled, again, at me. "I have got to go clean my house. Feel free to watch whatever you like."

I nodded lightly, grabbing the remote.

They had dish T.V., and the deluxe package, so there was a lot to choose from.

And, because she said anything, my first instinct was MTV.

FOUR MTV channels. ALL PLAYING DIFFERENT SHOWS.

I didn't even know they made four different channels.

Teen Wolf, WakeBrothers, Awkward. and Jersey Shore.

I picked the last one, eagerly hitting the enter button.

It was season 2, so they were in Miami.

And surprisingly, after about 3 episodes, I was bored.

I pushed the power button, embracing the silence until it got creepy, and finally got up.

I hadn't really seen much of this house, at least aside from my room… and Edward's.

There were so many pictures on the walls, but not enough to look crowded.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, I came across a cluster of them that sent shivers down my spine. I feel stupid, because now that I really look at them, they are too… pretty to be any type of human.

In the middle, was a family portrait. Everyone was in it, except Miss Bitch Blonde. Everyone was laughing, while Renesmee sat in the very middle. Her cheeks were filled with air, causing her lips to pucker. Her eyes, which were already too large for her face, were widened and crossed. This caused her to look edited. Her hands grabbed her ears and pulled, making her look like a monkey. She looked younger than right now, though. Maybe seven or eight.

Alice and Jasper were on her left, both sitting crisscross next to the small girl. Alice had her head thrown back in laughter, her teeth looking a little less deadly. Jasper has this look on his face… eyes closed, and this absolutely adorable smile on his face, somehow holding power.

Bella was on her right, looking… okay. Kinda ordinary, or boring.

Oh, who am I kidding? She looked amazing, stunning, almost freaking perfect!

Her deep chocolate hair was straight, but it didn't stick to her head, not like mine. Her hair took on a life of its own. Her eyes were hard to see, but bright. They had to be lighter than butterscotch, and lightest of all of them. Her right hand covered her mouth, which was clearly open. Her skin, as always, was pale, but her outfit was the best.

Her shit was a red and black striped tank, with a tan lace cover-up on top of it. The pants she wore were not my taste, but they look great on her. Dark skinny jeans, with dirty faded legs and butt. And to top it off, she wore TOMs. Not the cheap, fake TOMs. But, actual TOMs. Tan TOMs.

I had seen her wear TOMs more than once, at least twice a week to be more precise. And to top it off, they were always a different pair! Maybe she had a foot thing, and couldn't wear the same shoes twice.

Emmett stood behind Bella, and hand on her shoulder. Instead of laughing, he had a proud smile on his lips as he looked at the little girl. His outfit consisted of a black button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and dark wash jeans that slimmed his muscular legs. His shoes had to be one of a kind. A dark Tan color, almost brown, with a white stripy design on the sides. They were Osiris'.

Osiris' were already REALLY expensive, but custom made? Those must have cost a fortune.

Their parents stood in the very back, overshadowing all of them.

My guess is that something else very funny happened, because their child is not that funny, not here anyway.

My eyes finally landed on Edward. And he looked perfect.

His hair, as always, looked amazing. If I could just run my fingers through it, and mess it up just a little bit more. His eyes were almost brown, as they looked over Bella.

I feel bad for him. He has to look at her, or stand next to her. Must be awful.

They laughed together, but he was probably laughing at her instead.

His shirt was just like Emmett's, except his buttons were tan, instead of red. And his shoes were red, with black lines on them. Another pair of custom made Osiris'. Of course.

Around the big family portrait, they all had their own individual pictures. It was like a Brady bunch kinda thing. Bella was smiling over to her left, with deep red lips, blowing a kiss that way. Edward was on her left, of course, with a perfect kiss mark on his cheek while he bit his lip, looking embarrassed. Alice looked down at Jasper, a knowing look on her face, while he smirked at Emmett, his eyes full of secrets. Emmett was laughing, but his eyes looked pissed as they looked back at Jasper. Renesmee smiled full force at the camera, showing all teeth and her unusually wide eyes bulging. Esme was rolling her eyes while her husband smiled… just smiled.

I kept walking, straight into the kitchen.

It was empty, but completely sterile. Every tile, every appliance, and every counter was spotless. They actually seemed to sparkle.

As my stomach started to rumble, I saw the fridge… well, something that resembled a fridge. Except, it was twice as big. They must eat a lot… when they don't kill humans.

First, I opened the freezer door; ice cream sounded good. But, they had none. Only Hot Pockets and some bags of vegetables.

The fridge had more to offer, but nothing sounded appealing.

Closing both doors, I got the thoughts again.

'NOT GOOD ENOUGH! NOT MY MOTHER!'

It was then that I saw the two most amazing things in my life.

A Note from Bella to Carlisle

It said…

_Carlisle, _

_Joe Called. Tyrell's dad. He ended up leaving his phone in Los Angeles when _

_he was there for that patient. He says to call Tyrell's phone if there is no way_

_to get a hold of him. _

_Tyrell: 791-6961_

_~Bella_

The second… was an actually landline.

After looking though all the drawers, I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, quickly scribbling down his number.

Once in my pocket, I put everything else away.

I need to plan this. I can't let anything mess it up.

"Are you hungry?"

I turned around, knowing I've been caught.

Esme looked at me briefly, her eyes full of wisdom, as she repeated her question.

"Umm… I was, and then I wasn't. I think it's the pregnancy."

She eyed me curiously, taking my hand.

"I cleaned your room. It was turning into a complete disaster." She said lowly, dragging me back up the stairs.

***BTHS***

The number was gone. It was in my pocket downstairs, and it was now… not there.

I started to check my pockets, one last time when the door opened.

Emmett barged through, a scowl on his face.

"Nice room." He growled, his eyebrows pushed together.

"T-thanks…" when I got b-b-back… in here…" I stuttered, not even finishing before he interrupted me again.

"Yes, my mother let you leave, and then you still try to escape. And, I mean… really? You try to use this shit?!" he pulled his hand out of his pocket, the note coming with it.

"Where did you get that?" my body started to shake in fear, and something else.

"It doesn't matter. My family…" he paused, breathing deeply through his nose. "My mother, we all treat you good, and you just can't wait to take our baby. Well, you'll be gone soon. So, don't worry about it." he smiled, pure evil.

"Emmett… I'm so sorry!"

"I'm done with your escape shit. So, I have taken it into my own hands. I have a bargain… a deal for you." He paced at the door, a giant grin on his face. "You… you don't' try to leave, or contact anyone. If this part is kept, I will make sure you are either human, or dead at the end of all this. I know how much you hate vampires." He paused, walking towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. "You even try to call someone, or get away; I will drag you back to this room, get your sister, and kill her. Right in front of you. And it won't be fast. Oh no. It will be slow, and painful. She will be screaming for hours, maybe even days. But don't worry, you'll be together. Throughout the entire thing. She'd probably want to kill you… cause, it'd be your fault." He smiled again, his dimples making him look less serious. "So… I would take option one, if I were you. Any drop of her precious blood wasted is a shame."

"Don't you talk about her like that!" I sobbed, my arms flying towards his chest.

"Oh, sweetie, just don't do anything bad, and I won't have to." He chuckled, flopping my arms around. "Now that I know that I can trust you, we are going to have a little fun. Sleep tight, Isabelle." He sang my name in a way he had only once before. Right before he shoved a needle into my side, drugging me.

My arms were flung back at me, as he stood up and walked out.

"Isabelle," Edwards's calm voice sang as he entered the room.

"Edward." I breathed, running to him. I was hoping he would open his arms and welcome me, but I was sorely disappointed, for they stayed crossed across his chest, even while I hugged him.

I didn't want to let go. He smelled heavenly, like cologne and a bit of everything good. He smelt better than the kitchen did.

"Isabelle," he pulled my arms away from his neck.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I know, I shouldn't have written down the number."

"Look," he stopped me, actually raising his voice. "I don't want your damn apology. You don't mean it, and I know you don't. I don't want to hear your lies, when I can hear the truth at the same time. I just came to see what my mother wasted her money on."

His eyes roamed the blue walls, and the new bed.

"It's nice."

"Thanks…" I paused. "Umm… I really did enjoy getting out of this room."

"So, how are you?" he looked at me, a little bit concerned.

I hope he doesn't know about the voices. _His_ voice.

"I'm pretty good, today. Your mother surprised me with my room. I mean, I was just watching T.V. downstairs, and when I came back up, it was like this."

"Yes, my mother is very nice."

His mouth stayed open, as if he was going to say something but the door opened.

"Edward?" a sticky-sweet voice flew out.

His face lightened, literally, along with his eyes and his arms fell.

"Bella," he sighed, walking over to her and embracing her. "I missed you so much."

His fingers moved on her back, playing with the hem of her jacket. Every so often, his fingers would push the fabric up and connect with her skin there.

"I missed you too," she breathed, her fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck.

"I was thinking," he breathed in deeply, seeming pretty excited. "I really, I need you to come back to school."

"Edward, I told Karen that I'd be gone for at least 3 days."

"Then, I shall take them off with you." He leaned in close to her, maybe a centimeter away from her lips.

"They will totally know that we are faking, then." She laughed, pulling her face away a little and shook her head. Maybe he had the same effect on her, as he did on me.

"No, they won't. We live in the same house. Sleep in the same bed. Getting the same bug as you wouldn't be that difficult."

If Edward was here all day, that would mean, she couldn't hurt me.

"Maybe he should stay home." I squeaked, getting two completely different looks.

Bella looked like she wanted to murder me, while Edward was silently thanking me.

"Thank you, Isabelle. See, Love, even Izzy thinks I should stay." He cried.

They looked like they were having a silent conversation, as she looked into his eyes with a worried expression, and he looked at her with need.

She whispered to him lowly, only allowing me to hear the word "today".

"I was just… anxious without you." His fingers drew on her back, well, her lower back. In between her jacket and jeans, let's just say that. "Every _second _was too long."

"Okay, stay home for the next three days. We need to talk anyways…"

"We can talk in a few moments, Bella. What is it about?"

"Well, your daughter is going a little boy crazy. And, I think it will have to wait until tomorrow." Her fingers ran through his hair, rubbing his scalp. He turned them a little, so his back was to me.

_Lucky bitch. _

"What? Why… Oh." He swallowed loudly. "Five seconds?" he asked, kissing her lips for maybe two seconds, three at the most. She nodded during the kiss, which is what stopped him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. And, you just have to see what Esme did to our bathroom." She laughed.

He let out a groan. "Please tell me she didn't touch my stuff."

"You'll just have to get upstairs to find out… I have a few things to show you, and I think you'll like them." She kissed him again, smiling as she unhooked her hands from his neck.

He let out a tiny moan… more whiny than anything.

"Be right up."

Bella walked towards the door, turning around and pausing. And before I knew what was happening, she burst out laughing.

She looked at him, as if he could read he mind."

"Yeah," he whispered, making her laugh more.

"I love you." And she went back to giggling, leaving the room.

He stayed the way he was, not moving an inch.

"WHAT?!" he shirked, his voice filling the house, along with his deep breathing. "Thank you." He growled.

"Edw…" I stopped myself.

He turned around, faster than lighting.

"Well, congrats on the room and your sister's fine… for now… so, be happy. Just a few more weeks, and you won't be here anymore…" he started pacing. "Well, I gotta go… Bella wanted to show me something."

And he was gone, no reminder left.

**BPOV**

I sat up easily, my head spinning a little, as I clutched the comforter to my body.

Edward just looked up at me, arms behind his head.

"Wow… that was…" he breathed.

"Yeah." I agreed with a huge smile on my face.

Six times. And each time, it just got better. And those six, amazing, times didn't even include the foreplay.

I looked to the mirror across the room, staring at myself. My hair was so messed up, but Edward told me it looked sexy. My skin glowed, and sparkled a little, without any sunlight.

My eyes flew back to Edward, his happy smile still drawn on his face.

"Want to go another round?" he laughed, his hand brushed my bare back.

"As appealing as that sounds, I need to shower."

"Belllaaaa." He whined. "Pretty please?"

"Edward, we have guests coming over."

"Who?" he inched up a little, flexing his abs.

"Tyrell's mother and father. They are having drinks with Carlisle." I dropped the comforter from my chest, exposing myself, and pushed my legs off the bed to stand up.

"I'm really started to get a bad vibe from this kid."

"Edward, it's just a schoolgirl crush. She'll get over it."

"What if he reciprocates the feelings?" he whispered. "She can't think about these things yet."

I turned around, and huffed.

My fingers grabbed at the blankets, yanking them off of him. I paused, forgetting what I was about to say.

_God._ He looked really, _really_ good naked. And, I was ready for round seven.

"Shower sex?" I whispered.

His eyes widened, and he was up less than a second… and I don't mean just standing.

"Please don't tease me."

"Get in the damn shower." I laughed, racing him there. Thank God I married him.

***BTHS***

I walked down the stairs slowly, in white sweats and a pink hoodie that clung to my body.

Our guests were already here. Joe drank, and Carlisle sipped on some scotch, while Beverley downed her wine.

"Bella!" Beverley exclaimed, jumping up and running over to hug me. "Tyrell told me you looked horrid today, and he must have been exaggerating. You look fine." She smiled, giving me one last squeeze. "You do seem colder than normal; maybe you should get a blanket, and dry your hair, you might catch something!"

"Well, earlier today, I wasn't doing too well, but, I took a long nap, some pills my father gave me, and I'm all better. Plus, I just got out of the shower."

"Okay, dear. I just wanted you to make sure. You're such good friends with Ty, and… well, I don't want him to lose another friend."

She smiled sadly, and looked up the stairs as Edward came down the stairs, and went back to her seat.

A lot of the town's people didn't like him. Mostly because, around people, he acted like a douche. Just made him seem more… real. Especially since he lost his family.

His hair was still wet, so it clung to his head. It still went all over the place. He didn't have a shirt on, so everyone got a good look at his gorgeous chest. His basketball shorts clung low on his hips, the 'V' prominently on show. They ended below his knees, and he only had on black ankle socks.

He smirked at me as he reached the bottom step, sucking on my neck, his hand rubbing my ass.

"Thank you. I needed that." He chuckled.

I swatted his hand away, walking into the kitchen, listening to their conversation as I grabbed a bottle of water that was half empty already.

"Son." Carlisle greeted him.

"Hey Carlisle." He sat somewhere in the room.

"What did I tell you about when I have guests here?"

"Something… about being appropriate… and not publicly showing how much I want to _fuck_ Bella." He spoke seriously, emphasizing the word 'fuck'.

He really… really knew how to act. And everyone in the family depended on it. He was the one that really had to. He had to act like the bad guy, in front of everyone. He even had to disrespect me sometimes, and I knew it killed him.

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "I told you that if you talked like that again."

"Look, _mother_, I think it's time you stop trying to tell me what to do. I'm sick of it." he took a deep breath in.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't even know where I went wrong with you."

"Trust me, Esme, it wasn't you. My damn father was just too stupid, and didn't know how to deal with things."

"Son, please. Your parents were wonderful people."

"Whatever." He got up slowly, walking through the hallway to the kitchen and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that." He sang into my hair.

"Edward, it's okay. You did great. But, we have to go back out there." I pulled his lips to mine forcefully. "Keep it up." I smiled at him, letting go and walked back out.

"Put a shirt on." I yelled as soon as I knew they could hear me.

"I thought you liked it when I didn't!" he threw back.

"Yeah, but not when people are here!"

"Well, let's go back to my room. No one's there." He laughed.

"Just put a damn shirt on." I kissed him once more before I walked into the living room.

Beverley looked at me, eyes wide in disbelief as I sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about him. He's… he's kind having a bad day."

"It's quite alright, Bella." Joe chuckled deeply. "Your father and I were once his age. Everything seems bad right now." He sighed. "At least he's pretty." He laughed again.

"I don't even know what to do, anymore." Esme sighed. "I was thinking counseling, but he shot me down the moment I thought it."

"Bella," Beverley looked at me. "You should not let him talk to you like that, or about you."

"It's just because he's having a hard time. He's so sweet, but… things are tough." I nodded, smiling.

"And, you can't let him force you into anything, hunny. If you don't want to do it, say no."

"Don't worry, Bev. He doesn't force me to do anything. If we do anything, it's because we both want to. I can tell you're worried and scared of him but, if you really got to know him, you wouldn't be worried. He's the sweetest guy you will ever meet. His hard exterior is there for a reason, because he's been hurt before. He just needs someone that won't leave."

"Okay, Bella." She smiled, barely.

"Well, I'm gonna go back upstairs. I think I need to have a talk with him." I stood up, saying my goodbyes, and walked up the stairs.

**CPOV **

Joe looked at me, stunned, as soon as Bella left.

"Well, Cullen, you sure do have your hands full… and that's only two of them."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"And, you're okay with them being… together?" Bev asked, completely bewildered.

"We weren't at first, but… she is who he wanted. We wanted them to be brother and sister, but they were always together. She got under that hard exterior and, she knows how to control him… so…" Esme cut it.

"You don't think they'll actually make it, do you?" she giggled.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, keeping the smile on her face.

"They are siblings, for heaven's sake!" she laughed. "When they go off for college, and he meets other girls, they will be broken up."

"Bev," Joe stopped her. "I think they are good together. The boy's had a hard life, and he found someone to keep him in check. Sure, he disrespects her once and a while, but, I'll bet you a million dollars that she is upstairs yelling his ears off!" he took a giant gulp of his drink. "And, I think she kinda likes it, the disrespect. She probably gets to…" he coughed loudly, changing the subject. "They act like they are married, rather than dating."

"Joe, you know nothing about relationships."

"Did you not hear her when she spoke of him? She is head over heels for him." He looked at me, a smile on his face. "I want the first wedding invitation."

We laughed, all except Bev.

"Will do, Joe. So, how's your boy?"

"Ty? Oh, you know. Girl troubles." he breathed out, pouring himself another.

"That Sara girl was always trouble." Bev got back into the conversation, happy to gossip. "She was always breaking my little boy's heart."

**So, what'd you think? I had soo much fun with the acting Edward. And trust me, you will see more of him. People think he's too perfect… so, he's proving them wrong and turning into a douche bag. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. (:**


	35. Being Watched

**Hey guys. So…. I have no idea. **

**OHH! Guys, I'm begging you! If you haven't already, go to my profile and look at the character pictures for this story! It's real easy, just a few clicks, and you'll have the same vision as me. **

_**^^^^^^^^ Did you read that? No? Well… Read It. **_

**I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

The past two days had passed by way too quickly for my liking. Every moment, I tried to spend with Edward, but it just wasn't possible.

Isabelle always needed him around. For some reason, she thought only he could protect her. She's in a house full of vampires! There are at least 6 more people that could save you.

Today was our last day "off" from school, so we needed to make it last. But, of course, it wasn't happening.

Edward sat on the couch, my feet in his lap, while he read a book and I watched him. I was sprawled out, taking up almost all of the loveseat.

"Mom." Renesmee called, walking down the stairs. She had a suitcase in hand and a smile on her face. "I'm ready."

Charlie had called yesterday, saying how he had just moved. Forks was too small for him all of a sudden, so he moved to a town called Clarkson, WA. And believe it or not, Sue came with him. Leah didn't, because she wanted to stay with her new boyfriend, Jeremy, but Seth went with them.

Edward and I agreed that Clarkson was far enough away from Forks, so Renesmee could go visit him without any trouble from Jacob. He hadn't tried to contact her for a while, but we couldn't be sure. Alice and Jasper were going with her, just to be safe.

I still didn't want her going.

"You sure? You have everything?"

"Bella," Alice sang as she walked down the stairs, two giant suitcases trailing behind her. "Everything will be fine," her face lightened up with a smile as she tapped her temple twice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, starting to stand up. Edward, having different ideas, gently pulled my feet back to his lap, holing them there.

"Bella, she'll be with Alice, Jasper, and even Seth. If Jacob shows up…" he paused, looking into space.

After a few seconds of antagonizing silence, Alice appeared next to me, kneeling on the ground. Her eyes held sincerity in them, along with a little humor.

"Bella, it's a tiny vacation. Just relax. You and Edward need a little help with your alone time, because it's so hectic here. It'll be so much fun!" she giggled as she walked back to Jasper, linking hands.

"Promise you'll keep her safe…" I looked at both of them.

"Scouts honor," Alice chirped.

"Mom." Renesmee groaned. "You are making such a big deal out of this."

"I'm worried. This is the first time you're going off without me or your father." I held my arms out, motioning for her to give me a hug.

She walked slowly over, wrapping herself in my arms.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper will protect me… if needed." She smiled.

"Okay, well…" Jasper paused lightly. "We better get going; don't want to miss our flight."

Alice grabbed Renesmee's hand, guiding her out to the car, leaving just Jasper in the room with us.

"Don't have too much fun… our room is beneath yours and we don't want any damage to our things." He laughed, throwing a wink at Edward and leaving.

We sat completely still for a couple of minutes before Edward breathed loudly.

"Well…" he rubbed the top of my foot up to my knee, and then back down. "Bella, don't be sad. Everything will be alright."

"We don't know that." I huffed. "We could have gone with her, instead of them, but we have this stupid girl here."

"Love, why don't you like her? I thought you used to." He grasped my hand, leaving wet kissing up the back of my hand until he met my wrist.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Nothing about you is stupid."

I looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm serious. You're one of the smartest people in this house."

"Fine." I looked all over the room, trying to think of how to say it. "She… she likes you." I whispered, keeping my head down.

It took him a couple seconds, but he burst out laughing.

"Okay, that's silly."

"You know it's true!" I started to laugh with him.

"Oh, it is true. But, the fact that you're jealous over it…" he chuckled twice more.

"I am not jealous!" I lightly smacked his chest, standing up.

He stood too, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me back to him. I tried to turn around to face him, but he wouldn't let me, keeping his hands on my waist tightly.

"Don't get mad at me…" he whispered as he slid my hair to the left side of my face, gently leaving a kiss right below my ear. "But, it's pretty hot and you know it."

I smiled at him, wanting to smack him. Instead, my right arm went back, my fingers finding their way into his hair.

"You're just saying that." I half moaned. His tongue licked from his last kiss, to my collarbone.

He breathed out on my wet skin, sending chills through my body.

Suddenly, a heartbeat lit up the room. Only moving my eyes, I looked to the staircase.

There, Isabelle stood behind a wall, watching us.

_Do you see her?_ I thought, silently asking him.

He just moaned against my skin, hands moving up my flat stomach. That was obviously a yes.

The next second, he walks backward, pulling me with him, until we are near the couch.

He laid down; pulling me on top of him so I'm straddling him.

"You know, we could just go upstairs." I laughed.

"No one is here. It's fine." He smiled, trying to unbutton my purple cardigan.

I lowered my body, pulling my lips to his. It was simple, just our lips moving with each other's. Most likely, he was keeping safe. Isabelle was still watching, and I definitely didn't want to give her the full show. I sat up a little, his hands still trying to get the buttons undone.

"Really?" I asked, annoyance lingering in my words.

"Not my fault. Stop wearing things with buttons." He smiled up at me, his once amber eyes now jet black.

"Easy fix." I pulled the light jacket over my head, throwing it at the stairs.

"That works too."

Looking him up and down, I realized something.

"What's wrong?" his eyes darting around my face.

"Well… it's just…." My hands grabbed his shirt a little. "You see…" I pulled, the fabric tearing around his body until it was shreds. "That's better." I breathed out.

He slowly sat up, his lips almost reaching mine.

With about three inches in-between our lips, his lips twitched a smile. His eyes danced from my eyes to my lips, carefully going over every line and divot.

My hands grabbed his neck, fingers sliding up and down it before I pulled him in, crashing my lips into his. There was no need to deepen the kiss, it started out… deep. My tongue danced on his, tasting everything inside his mouth while my hands grabbing his hair.

He moaned loudly, half trying to pull away.

_No. She needs to see this. _I half yelled at him. She did. She needs to learn her place, and it wasn't with Edward.

Plus, I knew Edward. He didn't want it to end; I could _feel_ just how excited he was. I slowly started to move my hips, and eventually he did too.

"Bella…" he chuckled, his hands moving to my sides as he pushed me away.

"That went a little further than it needed to." He whispered, twisting my heart. But the look in his eyes killed me even more; remorse.

He felt bad for kissing me like that in front of her.

I got off of him quickly and walked over to the recliner, plopping down in it.

"Bella—"

"No." I stopped him. "It's fine. I keep forgetting, I'm not that fragile little human anymore—oh, wait… that's you."

He stood up, boner still intact, and gave me a lungful gaze before walking upstairs.

Whoever came up with this stupid _'Vampires can't cry tears'_ thing should be shot... multiple times, because, we have it worse. They get tears, we get venom. When tears fill your eyes, they blur your vision, but soon they cascade down your face and your vision returns. It also burns at first, but after you blink a few times, it doesn't hurt anymore. With us… it's completely different. When venom fills your eyes, they blur your eyes to the point where you feel like your human again. It glosses over a thick coat, and you almost can't blink. It never falls down your face, unless you physically make it. It burns, like a paper cut does when you get lemon juice in it. But, you can't blink it away, oh no. Even if you do blink, it stays. You just have to get your emotions in check, and it will eventually leave.

"Yo baby sis!" Emmett came booming through the kitchen, Styrofoam cup in hand.

"Hey Em." I closed my eyes, trying to make the 'tears' go away.

"You missed everything good today at school!" he sat next to me, getting out his iPhone and pulling up his pictures.

After a second, he held it to my face, a giant smile on his face.

"It was like, a party day. Sara and I hung out."

The first picture was of him and Sara, both holding plastic red cups. His arm was around her shoulders, and she smiled, looking like a freaking supermodel. Emmett on the other hand… smiled like an idiot. Eyes closed, all teeth showing, the whole shebang. I slid to the next picture, laughing a little. Sara, Josey, Kaitlin, and all of the girls from the squad were around Emmett, smiling and putting their pompoms in front of his crotch.

"That one's my favorite." He laughed.

30 pictures. Pictures of him with girls from the squad, of him and Sara, of Sara kissing his cheek and of some of the teachers just looking pissed as Emmett stood next to them.

"What do you think Isabelle will think?" he grinned evilly, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I think she's gonna hate you for getting that close to Sara."

"Perfect. She'll know what can happen if she breaks the rules." He sat next to me for a little while.

"What's in the cup?" I questioned him. It wasn't blood… it smelled too sweet to be that.

"Some drink called Sun Drop. It was at school." He got up, winking at me. "Wanna join? This is gonna be pretty fun." He smiled, putting his hand out for me to take it.

I grabbed it, standing up, and we walked up the stairs together. Time for Isabelle to learn some things about me.

**EPOV**

_I shouldn't watch… I shouldn't watch… _But Isabelle was physically unable to move. Something inside her made her stay and watch, torture herself.

She shouldn't have to watch this. She already knows that Bella is my wife… well… my girlfriend.

I tried pulling away gently, not wanting to hurt her ego, but she wouldn't have any of that. She twisted her fingers into my hair even more, getting a loud moan in response.

_God. It felt so good. _

Slowly, she started rocking her hips against mine, letting me know she could definitely feel Eddie Jr. against her leg. After at least two minutes of a constant battle in my head, I joined her.

Epic dry-humping sessions.

I'm almost certain I made more sounds than she did, but it was pretty close.

My fingers started trailing around on her butt, down further to help me- or her –out a little, when I realized Isabelle had finally been able to pry herself away from the wall and back into her room.

As much as I wanted, needed, to continue, I pulled us apart. No matter how much I loved her, I didn't want the chance of anyone walking in on us. She's mine, and no one else should see her body.

"Bella…" I hummed. "That went a little further than it needed to."

She got up quickly, walking over to a different chair, as if she couldn't stand to sit next to me.

"Bella—" I tried to explain, but was stopped.

"No." she breathed out. "It's fine. I keep forgetting, I'm not that fragile little human anymore—oh, wait… that's you."

I stood up also. She needed to cool off. She'll come around, and come to bed sooner or later.

So, I headed upstairs, plopped down on our bed and buried my face in a mountain of pillows.

I stayed there for what had to of been at least 15 minutes, and I finally heard her walk up the third set of stairs.

Jumping off the bed, I started to undo my belt as fast I could and took my pants off.

Underwear or no? I smiled to myself. She'll like a surprise.

I took them off joyfully, a smile on my face.

Makeup sex. The best kind of sex… well, aside from yesterday… that was _amazing_ sex.

The door opened slowly… almost painfully.

"…you've seen this room. You walked in on us _again_, in here."

"Oh my god!" Isabelle screamed, her eyes locked on my crotch.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled, trying to cover Isabelle's eyes.

"Oh my god…" Emmett stood behind them, laughing his ass off.

"Fuck." I groaned, trying to cover myself with my hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?!" Bella yelled again, pushing Isabelle around so she couldn't see me.

"Makeup sex." I whined.

"So you get naked?" she giggled uncontrollably, though she tried to stop herself. "I'm still mad at you. This is just…. _*giggle*…_ really, really funny."

"Why are you bringing everyone to our room?" I asked, completely annoyed at this point, and definitely out of the mood.

"I was teaching Isabelle a lesson; it was right after Emmett's."

"You're torturing the girl, now? Bella… Emmett." I looked my 'brother' right in the eye… or tried to. He was still laughing. "Emmett, I told you to leave her alone."

"You're right." He stood up straight. "I'm sorry Isabelle. I'll make sure to keep your sister safe on Friday night."

"What are you doing with my sister?" she demanded.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. I'm taking her out… on a date. Duh. Don't worry, I won't break her. Eddie proved that." He winked at me, and turned around, walking straight to his room.

"Please, Edward, you can't let him hurt my sister." Isabelle begged.

I looked at her, then to Bella.

_I swear to god Edward… if you do not act like a complete asshole to her, I will not have sex with you for the whole time Ness is gone. _She warned.

"It's not my decision to make. If he wants to fuck your sister… who am I to tell him he can't?"

Her face dropped instantly.

Grabbing the door with my free hand, I winked at Bella.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to join me, babe… after you get rid of _her_."

She smiled, grabbing Isabelle's hand and pulled her away.

"Warm the shower up." she growled, walking down the stairs.

She's really easy to please when it comes to her wants.

**Okay. So… you guys haven't really been reviewing… at all. I get one or two at the most every chapter. And, I know more than that are reading it. I get notified every time someone reads a chapter. So… you guys should really start reviewing. Because… you know… y'all love me…. Right? **

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter… I know it was short… but when I don't get a lot of reviews… I just don't feel like writing that much. **

**Okay… .byee. **

**~Sara Ann**


	36. Meet Joe, Bev, and Crazy Isabelle

**So… I'm still wondering if people are even reading this. I get no feedback. Which, kinda hurts… So, I took a break from writing, and still nothing. It wasn't that hard to stop writing. So, if you still want me to continue, leave a review. I'm not going to do another chapter after this unless I have 5 more... so yah. **

**Other than that, Breaking Dawn part 2. Amazing. If you haven't seen it yet, go. See it a million times. And if you have, tell me what you thought about it. : ) **

**I don't own any part of twilight… sadly. **

**I really felt like I needed to do this. It's a little behind, but it has its own little story. **

**Joe's POV**

Carlisle smiled, barely taking a swig of his scotch.

"Oh, come on Cullen. Drink like a man!"

He smiled, setting the crystal glass on dark wood. "Joe, unlike you, I have to work in 6 hours."

I scoffed loudly. "I could hook you up to a banana bag faster than lightning, and you'd be sober in less than an hour." Finishing with a large gulp.

"Joe," Bev set down her wine glass, smiling at me. "He wants his liver to stay healthy… unlike you."

Everyone laughed gently, except for Cullen's wife. She hadn't been having the best night.

Every time she would come over to our house, she was fine… but tonight, she has just been out of it. Cullen said that their son was acting up again, but even that wouldn't cause this behavior. Fighting with your children could never be this bad.

"So, Beverley," Esme sat up straight, a smile lying on her lips. "How is Tyrell doing… with everything?"

Bev's face fell.

For the last month, Ty wasn't a subject she liked to talk about.

"He's getting better about it. Sara and him aren't even talking, though." I pushed in.

Bella walked down the stairs, shoulders slouched and head down. Her pants looked brand new, but had the worn look to them. Kids and their pants these days... The only other piece of clothing she seemed to be wearing was a bright pink sweatshirt, with FORKS written on the front in swirly script.

"That's just too bad." Carlisle frowned.

"It is what it is, I guess." Bev placed the wine glass up to her lips, downing the entire thing. "Bella!" she squealed, running over to hug the poor girl. "Tyrell told me you looked horrid today, and he must have been exaggerating. You look fine, although you do seem colder than normal; maybe you should get a blanket, and dry your hair. You could catch something!" she walked back over to her chair, sitting down with a little jump.

She quickly explained how she had been sick for the last week.

"Okay, dear. I just wanted you to make sure. You're such a good friend to Ty, and… well, I don't want him to lose another friend."

A movement to my left showed the eldest boy walking down the stairs… half naked. For he only wore shorts that went past his knees and black socks. No shirt, whatsoever. His hair looks like it hadn't even been brushed, and it still clung to his head. A smirk was prominent on his lips as he motioned Bella to walk over to him.

The surprising thing… she did. Miss Cullen walked straight over to the young man, and let him put his hands all over her as if she were his.

"Thank you. I needed that." The boy chuckled quietly to her. She shoved his hand away from her rear end and walked around the corner.

"Son." Carlisle greeted him sourly.

"Hey Carlisle," He sat down in the chair Bella was in earlier.

Why did Carlisle not tell him to call him father? Is it some new trend the kids nowadays are starting?

"What did I tell you about when I have guests here?" He scowled at Edward.

"Something…" He smirked lightly, "about being appropriate… and not _publicly_ showing how much I want to _fuck_ Bella." He glared in his father's direction, something Ty would have gotten slapped for.

He seemed like a complete dipshit. My brain can't even begin to comprehend how Carlisle hasn't killed that child yet.

"Edward!" Esme yelled. "I told you that if you ever talked like that again—" Edward cut her off.

"Look, _mother._ I think it's time you stop trying to tell me what to do. I'm sick of it." he grimaced, taking a deep breath.

She shook her head at him. "I don't' even know where I went wrong with you."

"Trust me, Esme, it wasn't you. My damn father was just too stupid, and didn't know how to deal with things."

Was he implying Carlisle was stupid?

"Son, please. Your parents were wonderful people." Carlisle stepped in.

"Whatever." He stood up harshly, walking in the direction Bella was.

Bev and I looked back and forth to each other and then his parents.

"Edward was adopted?" Bev asked, completely intrigued.

"Yes. About seven years ago. He was our first."

"Has he… always been…"

"No." Esme stepped in. "We knew him before the accident, and he was perfect. Sweet, caring, everything a parent could wish for. Still is, occasionally." She chuckled.

Faintly, we could hear Bella tell Edward to put on a shirt.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Esme sighed loudly. "It's not really my story to tell. But, he was silent for a long time after his parents died. He resented them for dying, still does. But, as soon as we adopted Bella, it was like he finally started to want to be alive again."

"How can you allow them to even be together, though? They are brother and sister. Maybe not blood, but they are still siblings." I pushed my thoughts in.

"Joe!" Bev yelled. "It's obvious that they are practically soul mates, if she can pull him out of a depression that easily."

"Or maybe the boy is just looking for a girl to get his hormones dealt with. He's a good looking boy, and maybe young Isabella doesn't want to be alone."

"Joe, I don't think that's it." Carlisle huffed.

"I see things practical. You can say I don't, but I do. There is no such thing as this silly love, at their age. Juniors don't fall in love that easily."

The two kids walked back in the room, Edward a few feet behind Bella.

She looked at Beverley, hearing every word we said.

Edward just continued up the stairs, while Bella sat back in her chair. He stopped for a second, looking back.

"Hurry back upstairs Babe. I'm in need of your… assistance."

"I'm sorry about him. He's… kinda having a bad day." She tried to smile.

I signed loudly, trying to move on from the subject. "It's quite alright Bella. Your father and I were once his age. Everything seems bad right now." I smiled at her. "At least he's pretty." I laughed loudly.

Bella made eye contact with Esme, apologizing.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Bella." She sighed. "I was thinking counseling, but he shot me down the moment I thought it."

"Bella," Bev grabbed her hand. "You should not let him talk to you like that, or about you."

"It's just because he's having a hard time. He's so sweet, but things are… tough."

"And you can't let him force you into anything, hunny. If you don't want to do it, say no."

Bella smiled at her, her completion annoyed. "Don't worry Bev. He doesn't force me to do anything. If we do anything, it's because we both want to. I can tell you're worried and scared of him, but if you really got to know him, you won't be either. He's the sweetest guy you will ever meet. His hard exterior is there for a reason, because he's been hurt before. He just needs someone that won't leave."

Okay, Bella." She smiled, not believing her.

"Well, I'm gonna go back upstairs. I think I need to have a talk with him." And she left.

I waited until she was out of earshot.

"Well, Cullen, you sure do have your hands full… and that's only two of them."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"And you're okay with them… being together? Completely?"

"We weren't at first, but she is who he wanted. We wanted them to be brother and sister, but they were always together. She got under his hard exterior and, she knows how to control him… so…" Esme cut it.

"But… they are open about everything. He makes it obvious they have sexual relations."

This is going to be one hell of a long night.

**Isabelle's POV**

I wake up feeling energized, for once.

Something about today just seemed like it was my day. I was going to shine brighter than ever before, and everything was going to be good. This tiny room even seemed great.

Looking down at my protruding stomach didn't make me want to vomit.

I stood up with pride, walking to the dresser and picking out new clothes.

Walking out the door was as if freedom was knocking on my door. I smiled as I looked up the stairs, hearing Bella giggle at something funny.

I didn't hate her today. I wanted to be her friend. I wanted her to like me, and I still wanted Edward. And, I felt like I could have him. He was mine already. And she was just a poor girl that needed to be told the truth.

Stupidly, I walked up the stairs like countless times before, knocking this time.

Bella laughed again, the door opening slightly.

"Can I help you, Isabelle?" Edward smiled, his gold eyes sparkling as if they were diamonds.

"I just wanted to…" I stopped, getting lost in all the perfections of gold silk. His shirt was off, and I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing down his body.

"Wanted to… interrupt us?" Bella walked in front of Edward, blocking my view.

"I wanted to apologize for the past few days. I've seen more of both of you than I've ever wanted to."

"Oh, I doubt that." She growled.

I clapped my hands together, talking a small step back.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. You guys can go back to… your sexual lives." I turned around, walking away.

"Is that all you think we do?" She asked. "Have sex and more sex?"

I stopped, looking back at her. She was right behind me though, and Edward was by the door.

"It's all I've ever seen you guys do… so I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"You know nothing, then. Relationships don't last if all they are is sex. Edward and I have been together for almost four years now. We didn't have sex for at least two and a half. We learned to love every aspect of the other person, and then we took the next step. He's the love of my life, not just some boy I could replace in an instant."

"Bella, maybe you think that you guys are soul mates, but maybe Edward's just a really nice guy and doesn't want to tell you that you're old news."

Edward was instantly right next to Bella, holding her back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled, hands being pinned behind her back.

I laughed. "I'm the girl carrying Edward's child, obviously."

"You're completely insane." She stopped fighting Edward, her movements completely still. "You think that the baby you're carrying, MY baby, is yours. Wow. You need a mental hospital."

"Bella, let's just go back to our room." He tried to pull her back.

"Listen, you little bitch." She growled. "I will personally love watching you die slowly as I cut my child out of you. And just know, the second I do, you won't be anything anymore. That's the only reason you're alive, and I'm not slaughtering your ass right now. Watch yourself. In two or three weeks, I can take him out of your gross ass body…" she started walking back to her room, leaving Edward.

"Why don't you just tell her that you love me?" I asked him, trying to grab his hand.

He dodged it, taking a step back. "Isabelle, I don't have any feelings for you. I love Bella. The only person I want, is Bella. Not you, or anyone else. Get that through your head."

He turned around, trying to follow her.

"Edward, please!" I screamed after him, but he shut the door quietly, turning the lock.

Tears rolled down my face as I walked back to that damn room, all the bad feelings coming back to me.

I knew it was too good to be true.

**So… Isabelle is going insane, right? **

**And I was thinking about this last week. The person who gave me the character name Isabelle, I want to apologize. I've totally taken her and drove her up the wall. This wasn't my plan for the story, but things changed.**

**Again, tell me your thoughts on Breaking Dawn part 2, and if you haven't seen it yet, go see it. **

**Review my story, only 5 more for the next chapter. I promise the next one is going to be fantastic. Real shit gets done. Kay. Bye.**

**~Sara Ann**


	37. Changes, Changes, and More Changes

**So, I would just really like to thank all the readers. You guys are awesome. I love knowing you're reading.**

**And again, I'm really sorry that I didn't post earlier. You guys did your part, and I didn't do mine on time. I was with family, and out of town all throughout December. So, I hope you are all still there. **

**Also, in today's chapter, there is a little bit of a mind fuck. Edward, Bella, Emmett. Everyone needs a mind condom right now. Stuff is going to happen, and it just needs to. You can't be mad at me, because everything is fictional, and nothing is happening in real life. I hope you can accept, and maybe forgive..? **

**I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I kept pacing back and forth, my entire body shaking with rage. Pacing was the only thing that kept me from running downstairs and killing that crazy woman… ugh. Bitch. I wasn't exactly succeeding, though. My legs kept trying to make a run for it, as if I couldn't control them.

My control has never been this far out of my hands than it has in the past few weeks.

"Love, calm down." Edward said, walking over to me. His arms slowly, as if cautiously, started to make their way to my waist. All I did was glare at those damn hands.

"You want me to calm down? Really… I wouldn't touch me right now then." I barked harshly. I was being cruel, but I just couldn't stop. The only thing I saw was _red_.

"Bella, you're doing exactly what she wants. Losing control, getting angry. She wants you mad." His hands grabbed my waist, pulling my body to his.

I started to protest, my body still shaking, but he basically told me to shut up. I silently complied, weaving my arms behind his neck, playing with the hair there.

Venom started vigorously pouring into my mouth and eyes, burning. I tried swallowing, but it just formed a lump in my throat, causing a small sob.

"Shh, Bella." He tenderly rubbed my back.

"I hate her so much, Edward!" I cried into his chest.

Never had I felt so weak, and just drained. My entire body just felt tired. I hated all of it.

His fingers moved to my hair, stroking it gently while whispering into my ear.

"I know how hard this is for you. She keeps trying to make you mad; it's all she thinks about. But, she's nothing. Just a pesky human, who will be gone in a little over four weeks."

We rocked back and forth, almost like dancing.

"I never thought that this whole situation would be so difficult. She was such a sweet girl. Only sixteen years old. No one is that awful at sixteen. The things she says, the way she acts. It's as if _something _else is turning her into _someone_ else."

"Don't be silly, Bella." He scoffed. "Her true colors were just revealed, that's all."

"No, really think about it. I had known her for a while before she came here. Emmett fell for her, almost instantly. She didn't want anything with him while Rose was in the picture. She's a sweet girl, who knows what it's like to be hurt, and she knows boundaries. She loved her family, especially that sister of hers… now what? She went from asking about her, multiple times a day, to now…"

"So what?" He pulled back to lock eyes with mine.

"She hasn't asked about her in two and a half weeks, Edward. That's not natural."

"Bella, that doesn't mean anything. She probably just gave up. Nothing could do that to someone."

"Maybe the pregnancy did… the baby."

"Bella, you're acting crazy. He's a baby, he couldn't do anything like that. And besides, Ness wasn't like that at all."

"It isn't exactly the same thing as Ness was. But she was smart, and she got smart _fast_. She could control me sometimes, like the whole Jacob thing. Maybe this baby knows that Isabelle is not his mother. Maybe he's mad at us, or just hates us."

"What would he have to hate us for?" He laughed.

"Not being able to be the right kind of mother, not carrying him myself."

He laughed again, walking towards the mirror and fixing his hair a little and grabbed a grey t-shirt from the dresser. "Bella, you are the one going insane."

"I'm not kidding, Edward! Something has gone wrong."

"No, she's just a lunatic. Stop trying to make something out of nothing."

I glared at him, pulling my shield down.

'_Feel, feel how I feel; something isn't right.'_

He just shook his head and started unbuttoning his shirt.

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Hopefully this would clear my mind.

"Want me to join?" his voice barely carried from the other room.

He already knew the answer.

'_No'_ I thought coldly. _'Just go talk to Emmett.'_

The only sound after that was the door shutting.

Peeling off each layer of clothing was draining. I didn't want to do anything, except maybe cuddle up with Edward and my daughter, watching a funny movie. That obviously wasn't going to happen. She was in a different state, and Edward was being a prick.

I opened the shower door, stepping in with ease. The water was hot, but felt great running down my marble skin. I grabbed the white bottle of shampoo, pumping three times. Scrubbing it into my scalp felt amazing, as if all the weight of the day was being taken off.

All I needed to do was think.

There is no way that this whole thing is natural. She is, or was, such a sweet girl. I don't understand how she could change so much. It has to be that baby. He is changing her.

And the scariest part of everything: If he could do that from insider her, what would he do once born?

He was starting to have more cons than pros, making this whole thing seem stupid.

He just wasn't worth all the pain and anger anymore. There was no motherly connection to him, it was as if he weren't mine to begin with…

I contemplated that through the rest of my shower, finally coming to a decision.

My little E.J. wasn't mine anymore, or maybe to begin with. He only wanted me upset, or to kill Isabelle. Either way, both were happening, tonight.

EPOV

"You can't be serious?!" I coughed, almost laughing. He believed the same bullshit Bella did.

"I am completely. Ed, we need to… fix it."

I wanted to laugh at his joke, but he wasn't kidding. "How do you expect to do that, Em?"

He looked around for someone, and when he saw no one, he frowned.

Taking his right pointer finger, he dragged it across his neck slowly.

_Death. _

"Are you retarded?! Seriously, Em!" I wanted to scream, and yell, and just… run.

"Shut up!" He screamed. _'He can hear you, dummy! And he's evil. If he were to find out any of us were against him… fuck, we'd all be screwed!'_ he screamed in his thoughts.

Bella chose to walk down the stairs at that moment, looking lovely.

"Hey guys… wanna go catch a few deer?" she gave us both 'the look', motioning with her head to go outside. Not taking no for an answer, she grabbed both our hands and walked us over 3 miles away from the house.

"I made a decision, and I don't think you're going to like it."

"Bella," Emmett stopped her. "We… have to get rid of him… even if it means both of them. He got messed up somehow, and it is affecting her. He… if he is to be born, he can do ten times more damage."

"Don't worry Em, she agrees with you." I growled, venom pooling into my mouth. I hastily spit to the side, trying to get rid of some of it.

"Please Edward, don't be mad at me." She grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

I just spit again, closer to her than intended.

"Give me a little bit of time. I… I just need some time." I pushed her hand away, walking further into the woods.

My mind was going crazy, and the only thing I could think to do is sit.

Falling against a tree was a nice start.

I sat there for maybe four or five hours, until something surprised me.

"Edward… Edward Cullen…" a sticky-sweet voice came out of nowhere, surprising _me_. "Its me… Josey." She paused again, clearly upset I wasn't looking up. "Josey Summers."

I finally pulled my head up, focusing my eyes on her.

I knew her, I just didn't know her, know her.

She had long slender legs, covered by white ankle pants. She was very slim, probably weighing 111 pounds, give or take a few. Her dark brown hair was curled in waves, while her bangs remained straight and off to the side.

"Come on," She laughed, annoyance in her voice. "We have _four _classes together!" she laughed again.

Her laugh could be described as… annoying. It was high pitched, and rang a little big in my ears. It just kept going and going, and was really fake.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, walking closer to me.

I stood before she had the chance, placing a phony smile on my lips.

"It's dirty, wouldn't want to ruin your pretty outfit,"

"No, I wouldn't. It's top of the line." Her green eyes focused on mine, betraying truth and worry. "Are you okay Edward? It's getting dark, and you're just chillin' in the woods? Kinda sketchy."

"I just had a fight with my family. I started walking, and got tired."

"Oh," she smiled at me, scooting a little closer. "well, my car is just ten minutes back there. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

I thought about it for a second, looking back in the direction of my house, twice.

"Are you alone?" I questioned casually, at least that was my intention.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip a little.

"I would…" I stopped.

_Come on Eddie… you know you could kill her so fast, it'd be over before she knew what was happening._

Welcome back Monster.

He roared inside me, bringing all the hurt from this afternoon into my head.

_They don't care what you do; they plan on killing Isabelle, and that baby_.

No. I… I can't. I won't. I have worked too hard for control.

_Eddie boy, it would be one girl. You owe it to yourself. They get to kill someone, so should you. Knowing Bella, she's probably chowing down on her right now._

Bella wouldn't do that. She has too much control. Since the beginning.

_Really? Well… would have fooled me. This morning's activities would prove you wrong. She had to use the door from stopping her from ripping that girl's throat out. You are a mind reader, think about it._

"SHUT UP." I screamed, apparently out loud.

"Edward?" Josey asked. "You… are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I yelled at her.

_Ooh, Edward here has a backbone. Come on, one bite. Izzy is already gone. Give yourself a treat for putting up with her for so long! _

"I'm sorry, so sorry Josey. I don't know what came over me. Stress." I looked her deep in the eyes, trying to tell her to run.

This monster was starting to win.

_That's right, Edward. Just… apologize. Go get a bite. Maybe two. I'm _starving.

I grabbed her hand gently, pulling her towards me.

She wasn't all too innocent herself. The second I grabbed her hand, she wanted me all over her, especially kissing her neck.

I did what she wanted, kissing every inch of her neck before lining my jaw up with her jugular vein. My mouth opened, feeling the soft skin on my teeth.

_Do it Edward, Bite! Now! _

His voice made me pause, realizing the situation.

"Edward… what are you doing?"

I couldn't move, my mouth was literally watering.

"I'm so sorry, Josey."

Before I knew what I was doing, I sank my teeth into the soft flesh, ripping and tearing into her veins. The sweetest blood imaginable flowed into my mouth, gushing like river water. It poured over my lips, dripping down my face and neck, staining this damn grey T-shirt. The feeling of strength was getting stronger, and I couldn't believe I'd ever stopped living like this. Her screams were nothing but chants to drink faster. They died down, slowly, until nothing remained of Josey but her lifeless carcass.

I pulled away quickly, remorse filling every inch of my body.

The remainder of blood in my mouth fell out, falling to the forest floor.

What had I just done?

With nothing left to do, I ran back to the house.

I had to stop Bella and Emmett.

But, I was too late.

**I hope you enjoyed! Big changes are happening, and it's almost over! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
